We Are Broken
by sarahalliwell
Summary: Bella has no one left, apart from her daughter. But once she meets Edward and his family, will she learn to trust and love again? AU, slight OOC. Rating for dark-ish themes, nothing too heavy. Canon couples. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people!! Got a new story up and running! Please let me know if I should continue this or not._

_If you read any of my other stories, you know I write fluff with a plot and no angst. There will be drama and all, but nothing too heavy. It's just my style =)_

_There will be mentions of sexual assault and violence, but nothing too descriptive and definitely no graphic things. _

_I would like to thank 'jmolly' and 'Wild Mage 44' for their opinion and help. Thank you, girls, you rock! _

_It's not beta-ed, so any and all mistakes are my own.  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!_

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

_Yeah_

_'Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And oh, the promise we adored_

_Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be whole  
_

- **We Are Broken by Paramore**

**

* * *

**

Life had never been easy to me.

My mom had raised me alone. My father left us before I was born; my mom said he visited us a few times, but that he had died a couple of years later.

I had always been shy, and had no friends. My best friend was my mother.

When I was ten, she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She fought it, but it wasn't enough. She passed away in July, two months before my seventeenth birthday. She had made sure I would be able to support myself if anything were to happen to her. I was emancipated and lived alone in our small home in Scottsdale.

Her death hit me hard. I had no one else in the world. No family and no friends. Except for one person.

His name was Ryan.

And he was a vampire.

I met him one night when I was walking home from the grocery store. I was scared at first; his bright red eyes were terrifying. Once I got to know him, though, I overlooked them. He was a nice guy, despite his diet.

I figured out he wasn't human a few weeks after meeting him. He always seemed to be holding his breath near me, and he never came out during daylight. His skin was really hard and cold despite the blazing heat of Phoenix and of course, his eyes were red.

I confronted him, and he finally told me the truth. He was going to attack me the night I met him, but I reminded him so much of his little sister that he just couldn't do it. I should have been scared, but he was my only companion apart from my mother, and I didn't want to lose him. He really treated me like a little sister.

His diet annoyed me, but he never changed it. He tried to hunt animals once, but gave up after one try. He never tried to attack me again, though. Besides looking like a family member, he said my smell was too floral and he didn't like it. That night he had been too thirsty to notice.

He had also confessed that he was staying in Phoenix because he was being hunted down by other vampires. No vampire would stay in the south; it was always sunny. It was the perfect hiding place.

He showed me all the perks of being a vampire. He was really fast and strong. He also sparkled in the sunlight, instead of burning to death; it was a little strange at first, but I got used to it.

The week my mother passed away, he helped me with everything. I had prepared myself mentally for that day, but it was still hard. She was my everything and then she was gone. Ryan made sure I ate and slept. He stayed at my house for a while.

A month later, he disappeared. He went out one day and didn't come back. He didn't leave a note or anything, nor did he call. I waited for him to come back for about a week, and then gave up. He had abandoned me.

I was attacked at home a few days after that. It was another vampire. He said he smelled a vampire scent in my house and came to check. When he didn't find anyone but a human, he demanded I tell him who had been there. I refused to say anything, so he attacked me. He punched and kicked me before sexually assaulting me. I fell unconscious and he ran away.

I treated my own injuries at home. Thankfully nothing was broken, but I was badly bruised. I had two bruises shaped as hands on my arms and my whole body ached.

I spent days crying in my room. I barely ate and went days without sleep. Whenever I managed to fall asleep, I had nightmares. I had no one to turn to and I refused to go to a hospital. I quit school before it started in September; I just had no mind to go back. I was depressed, hurt and alone; more than once I had considered ending my life.

That was until I felt it. A month after the attack, I was eating when I felt something inside my tummy. I thought it was just a stomachache or something, but had to reconsider when I felt a bump. I got up quickly and went into the bathroom, lifting my shirt. My mouth fell open.

It was obviously a baby bump. I hadn't been eating much so I couldn't have gained weight. And I felt something move inside of me. Tears once again fell down my face. What would I do? The baby would not be human, that was obvious. It was growing quite fast.

That night I made my decision. I would pull myself together for the baby. He or she became my will to live.

I carried it for about three months. I ate and slept regularly, trying to stay healthy. I noticed my stomach skin felt just like Ryan's; it was rock hard and cold, but I still felt pain.

I never left the house; I had my groceries delivered to my address every week. My car was just sitting in the garage, gathering dust.

I started eating almost raw meat after I noticed that the blood made me feel stronger. I had no clue how I would survive child birth, but I had an idea. Before Ryan left, we talked a bit about immortality. He filled up a syringe with his venom one night, telling me that in case I needed – or wanted – it, all I had to do was get the venom in one of my biggest veins and I would turn into one of them.

I had kept the vial, always contemplating that possibility. Now I had no choice. I carried the syringe with me at all times. I had read a couple of pregnancy books my mom had at home; I was a few days shy of full term, and I didn't want to take any chances. I was all this baby had and I would make sure to be alive for it.

The pregnancy hadn't been easy. The baby was getting way too strong for my weak body, and every time it moved, I could hear a crack; I had many broken ribs. I also felt really weak, having difficulty just walking to the bathroom. The broken ribs made it difficult for me to breathe as well, and I couldn't move much for fear of puncturing my lungs. So I just slept on the couch in the living room; it was nearer to the bathroom and the kitchen. I needed to keep myself hydrated and fed.

I was lying in the couch one night when it happened. I felt something rip inside me, and soon my whole stomach was ripped apart. I could feel my ribs breaking, and a loud crack made me instantly paralyzed from the waist down. The baby was just too strong and had unintentionally broken my spine. I started freaking out, the pain barely registering anymore. My concern was to get the venom into my bloodstream. I gripped the needle in my hand, keeping it ready near my neck. Thankfully, I could still move my upper body. The baby literally bit its way out of me. I got a good look at it. It was a girl with my brown hair and eyes. She looked up at me, eyes wide and curious.

"So beautiful." I whispered. "Momma will be with you soon, baby." I reassured her before plunging the needle in my neck. My hands were shaking from both the pain and the fear and I tried to think of different things to keep my mind off of them. I felt a different pain on my chest, and looked down to see that my baby had bitten me.

The venom was working already. I could feel my whole body burn; I just wanted to get up and run under a cold shower. Suddenly, the burn intensified and I let out a silent whimper. I already knew how the transformation worked. The day that Ryan gave me his venom he explained the whole process in details.

Even though I knew the mechanics of it, it still hurt a lot. More than once I had wanted to scream out loud and beg someone to put the fire down. Other times, I just plain wished someone would kill me. The pain was excruciating, and I had to keep reminding myself that I had a small being to take care of now; I couldn't give up.

I writhed silently for two and a half days. I tried not to utter a sound, as I didn't want to scare my daughter, who I could feel was lying on my now healed belly.

During my change, I made plans. I needed a distraction from the pain, so I decided to plan my future life. I knew that I would have to move away from the city. I had to find a place to live that wasn't as sunny as here. I had also decided on an animal based diet. Ryan said it was possible, and that there were two covens that followed it. He told me their names; the Cullens and the Denalis.

So I had to sell this house, pack my things and drive. I had my mom's insurance money in a bank account on my name, and I could access it at anytime. She had the life insurance since the day she found out about the cancer; my father was a cop, and he had an insurance policy as well. My account was pretty decent, seeing as I was the sole beneficiary for both insurances. I would use the money from the sell to buy another house for us. And I would make sure to finish high school as well.

I stopped with my plans when I felt the burning slowly decrease until it reached my heart. It picked up for a few seconds before stopping altogether.

Once the transformation was complete, I slowly opened my eyes. My vampire friend made sure to let me know what it would be like after the transformation as well. My senses would be increased and I would be really strong and irrational. I took a deep breath, calming myself down before my eyes met my daughter's. She didn't look like a newborn; she seemed to have aged a couple of weeks in three days. And just by looking at her, I knew that all the pain was worth it. Nothing else mattered but her.

"Hi, baby." I whispered; I was startled by my voice, though. It sounded like chiming bells. My daughter smiled back at me and reached her small, still bloody hand to my face. She showed me a picture of myself, lying still. I gasped and looked at her.

"Did you do that?" She seemed to understand, because she patted my cheek and showed me the same thing once again.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm your momma." I told her, slowly getting up and cradling her in my arms. She rested her cheek on my chest and sighed. She was so light I didn't even feel her in my arms. That scared me, so I minded my strength while walking with her to the bathroom. She was so precious and I would never forgive myself if I hurt her because I wasn't being careful.

She didn't smell like food, though. She had a sweet smell, almost fruity. The human scent in her was mixed with the vampire one, turning it into a unique smell. She was covered in my blood, but I didn't even notice that smell. I was too focused on getting my angel clean and happy.

Once in the bathroom, I took out the small bathtub my mom had kept from my baby years and filled it with lukewarm water. I didn't think she would feel the difference, though, because her skin felt hot under my touch. Her heartbeat was also really fast; I guessed that was the reason for the warmth.

"Let's get you all cleaned up." I addressed her once the tub was filled. She cooed and smiled while I gently washed her hair and body. She seemed to like the water. I also noticed she had full control of her body, not like usual newborns; she could sit and stay still on her own while I bathed her. Once I was sure she was clean, I wrapped her in a towel and drained the tub before walking to my room. I had dig up some of my baby clothes to dress her while I figured out what we would do.

I dressed her in one of my onesies after making a diaper out of some cloths we had, making sure she felt comfortable. I then brushed her thin, light brown hair, which was a bit longer than normal. All the while she kept staring at me, eyes full of curiosity. She patted my cheek once again, and sent another message to me. She was hungry. And I felt the burn in my throat, which meant I was too. It was already dark, so I went out and ran with her to one of the parks in the city.

I sat her down near a tree when I smelled our food. I broke the animal's neck before carrying it towards her. She sunk her little teeth right as I lifted her up, and we both drank from it. I was still thirsty though, but was scared of leaving her alone.

"Will you be okay here for a minute?" I asked her. She patted my cheek and replied with a yes. Apprehensively, I sat her down next to the tree and sped off, quickly finishing two other animals before returning to her. She looked up at me and smiled, reaching her little arms up so I could pick her up.

I ran back home with her perched on my hip. She rested her head on my shoulder closing her eyes. She looked so beautiful. And she was all me. Thankfully she didn't look like that vile creature that hurt me. She had my eyes and hair, although hers was slightly curled. Her nose was also just like mine, as was the pale skin. Her face was heart-shaped, just like mine and my mom's. She was the most exquisite baby I had ever seen, and she was mine.

As soon as we reached the house, I ran to my room and sat down on my rocking chair, cradling her in the crook of my arm.

"It's just you and me, sweetheart." I told her. She seemed to understand. "But you have to know that Momma loves you more than anything else in this world." I told her, kissing her forehead.

"What should we name you?" I asked rhetorically. I hadn't thought about any names. All I knew was that her middle name would be Renée, after my mom.

I sighed and watched as she yawned. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' and she rubbed her eyes before sighing and closing them, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Annabelle." I whispered. "Annabelle Renée Swan, welcome to the world, my angel."

* * *

_Is it worth continuing? Please let me know through reviews! _

_Annabelle will be a bit different than Renesmee. Her growth rate will be slower, but she will be advanced intellectually. She will have the same gift as Nessie even though Edward is not the father. _

_I want to hear your opinion! =D_

_Reviews are better than tea on a cold day!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey people!! Thank you for your reviews! I will be continuing this =)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Annabelle_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_And when it rains,_  
_ Will you always find an escape?_  
_ Just running away,_  
_ From all of the ones who love you,_  
_ From everything._  
_ You made yourself a bed_  
_ At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_  
_ And you'll sleep 'til May_  
_ And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

When It Rains - Paramore

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

I watched as Annabelle slept soundly in my arms. Her tiny lips were slightly parted, and she looked so innocent. I hated what that guy had done to me, but couldn't help but be grateful that she was here. She gave my life a meaning.

Gently, I lowered her into my bed, tucking her in. I needed to start preparing for our move. I walked around the room until I stopped in front of my mirror. In all my haste to make sure Annabelle was safe, I completely forgot about myself.

I studied my image; I looked so different, but still could see myself in there. My skin was paler, and my face was more defined. My eyes were a bright red; they startled me at first. My body was that of a model. My long brown hair looked shinier and longer, reaching my waist. My lips were the same, the top slightly fuller than the bottom. I noticed my bloodied, torn clothes and immediately changed them.

I started packing right after. I grabbed a few suitcases and filled them with my clothes and personal belongings. I took all my pictures and everything that reminded me of my mom. I also packed a suitcase for Annabelle, with all the clothes my mom had kept from my childhood. We'd buy more clothes later.

When I was done with my room, I moved to my mother's. I had kept it just as she had left. Sighing, I made my way inside, and also packed all her clothes and belongings. I didn't want to let go of her. I picked up her favorite bracelet and put it around my right wrist. Her clothes still smelled like her, and with my now improved senses, I could retain it forever in my mind.

After I finished packing her things, I moved to the living room. We had some artwork and a few knickknacks that I wanted to keep. I packed those up as well, and started moving our things to the car while it was still dark. I had left a few changes of clothes for the both of us to last a couple of days. I also got rid of the bloody couch by crushing it into dust and burning the remaining fabric; it felt good to let go of some of my enhanced strength. I cleaned up the living room, leaving it spotless. I didn't want any blood smell to linger in here.

Annabelle woke up just after the sunrise. She smiled when I made my way inside the room, raising her arms and clenching her little fingers, begging to be picked up.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" She gurgled in response. I chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

I carried her to the kitchen and prepared a small breakfast. I wanted to know if she could eat proper food as well as drink blood. She liked the oatmeal I had given her; it was safe to assure she could survive on both.

I sat her down on the couch once she was done, and started making calls. I called a real estate agent first and put the house on the market. I gave the agent my cell phone number to call me when he made the sell. I would leave the house fully furnished, sans one of the living room couches.

Next I called to cancel my weekly grocery delivery. And then I called around canceling all our bills. Water, electricity, phone and everything. It would take up to twenty-four hours for it to come through, which was enough time for me to finish packing and leave.

I grabbed my laptop, CD's and sound system and left it near the front door to put in my car later. I was thanking my mother silently for buying us a minivan. I picked up the few blankets we had to make a comfortable bed for Annabelle while we traveled.

After everything was done, I gave her another bath, changing her clothes and brushing her hair lightly. She didn't utter a sound once. She was a very well behaved baby; she never cried or complained about anything. She even slept through the night. I knew she had vampire traits, and she was extremely smart; she was aware of everything that happened around her. She also looked older already; like a month old.

I played with her while I waited for the sun to set. We had neighbors and I couldn't go out while it was sunny. Finally, it was dark.

"Baby, Momma's just going to load the car and then we're leaving, okay?" She smiled. "Stay here and I'll be right back." I told her, kissing her head and sitting her on the floor next to the couch.

I quickly put everything away and made a small, safe bed for her on the backseat. I had lowered the back of the seat to make it bigger and covered it with the blankets to make it comfortable. She should be fine.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her once I came back inside. She looked up at me and smiled, raising her arms and flexing her fingers. She sure liked to be held. "In a minute, baby. Momma just has to grab you a few snacks and then we'll leave." She cooed in response.

I took all the non-perishable food and packed it away, grabbing the fruits and drinks and putting them inside a portable cooler I had filled with ice. I put them on the front seat and came back one more time.

"Time to go, Annabelle." I said sadly while picking her up. I gave her chubby cheek a kiss before looking around. The house was practically bare without all the decoration my mom had put up. I would miss this place greatly. "Say bye-bye." I whispered, gesturing with my hand for her to copy. She did so and I locked the front door.

I sat down with her on the backseat.

"I don't know where we're going. But I promise you we'll always, always be together, okay? Nothing and no one will take you away from me." She patted my cheek and showed her love.

"I love you, too." I kissed her forehead and rocked her gently, waiting for her to fall asleep. She did, not two minutes later. I lay her down and strapped the seatbelt so she wouldn't roll off. I placed a pillow under her head, and wrapped another blanket tightly around her.

With a last look to my home, I started the car and drove off. I headed north, not knowing my destination.

I drove the whole night away, almost twelve hours. I had reached Utah in the morning, with the maniac driving I had seemed to adopt. Also, I didn't need to make bathroom breaks nor did I get tired, which really helped.

Annabelle woke up just as I parked near a forest. We needed to hunt; I had been smelling humans the whole way, and my throat burned. I did the same as I had done the first time, and soon we were back on the road.

It was a cloudy day, luckily; I had tinted windows but it wasn't enough to protect from the sunrays. I headed to Wyoming, and we made it there at night. I drove around a town called Jackson, and found a dirty road that led to the middle of the woods. I decided to see where it would lead us.

I found an abandoned cabin at the end of the road; it seemed perfect. I looked over my shoulder to Annabelle; she was staring at me curiously.

"C'mon, baby. We're staying here for a while." I told her. She smiled and clapped her hands once.

~*~

We lived in Wyoming for almost a year. I spent half that time getting used to the human scent. My eyes had turned topaz after a few months of my animal diet. Only after that did I venture to go into town with Annabelle.

I had to wait for cloudy days so I could go into town. And every time I did, people looked down at me. I didn't care about any of the rumors that were spread, I just hated when people assumed.

I also found out that human scent didn't bother me as much as I had heard; I could control my bloodlust quite well. I was glad about that as I was scared of slipping up. I also was really uncomfortable whenever I went into town; every time a man looked at me I'd shiver; the memories of that night were still imprinted in my mind.

During one of my visits to town, I went to a library to figure out where we could go next. I _googled_ cities that had few sunny days; I found one called Forks. It was in Washington, and I decided to move there. We could acquire a real house for us now that our old one in Arizona was sold.

I wrote down all the information I gathered, such as the school and a real estate agency phone numbers. I called the agency first, and managed to get the agent to send me pictures of two houses to my cell phone. I'd decide on which one as I called the school.

I didn't need to forge any papers yet; I was a junior back in Phoenix – I was a year ahead – and would have started my senior year when my mom passed away. I had to start that over again, but I had all the paperwork for my last school ready. I got Annabelle's birth certificate here in Wyoming.

Annabelle's growth had slowed down. She was almost a year old; she looked a little older though, but not much. Her mental growth was alarming though. She could already speak coherently like a ten-year-old, and walk. I didn't know what I would do with her while I was in school. I couldn't leave her in kindergarten; she was too different.

It was the end of September; I would start school a month later. And after I called the agency back confirming which house I wanted to buy, we packed everything and got ready to leave. A day later, we said goodbye to the cabin we called home for a year.

"Momma?" I heard Annabelle ask once we were in the road.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I replied. I preferred it when she talked out loud instead of using her gift.

"Where are we going?" She asked. In all my haste to get everything ready, I forgot to tell her what we were doing.

"We're moving to Forks. It's a small town in Washington. You're going to like it there. I bought us a house, and I'm going back to school." I told her.

"What about me?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to school with me for a while. Then we'll see, okay?" She nodded, and got comfortable on her car seat. I had acquired one of those earlier this week; I didn't want to be pulled over and fined because of that.

We traveled in silence mostly, sometimes singing along to one of the songs in the radio. We reached Forks mid-afternoon, and I went straight to the agency to pick up my keys.

The agent looked at me shocked. I guess my vampire looks had that effect on people. And having a one-year-old attached to your hip while you looked barely eighteen could bring that reaction was well. He quickly looked down, trying to seem busy gathering the paperwork that was needed. I was glad; I didn't like men looking at me. I signed everything and he handed me the keys. After that was done, we quickly left.

We reached the quaint, two story high house a few minutes later.

"Do you like it?" I asked once I parked the car. She nodded and smiled at me, showing all her baby teeth. "There's a small forest behind it, so we can hunt near home." I told her. "And you'll get your own room."

I had called in advance and had all the basic stuff installed. We had electricity and running water, and a phone line. One of the rooms had a bed, but it was not furnished. We would go shopping tomorrow. I would start school on Monday. It was still Wednesday.

My baby slept through the night while I unloaded the car. We were planning on staying for a few years, so I unpacked all the decoration stuff I had saved from our old home.

We shopped in Port Angeles on Thursday, getting all the furniture we needed. I had a hefty account due to both my parents insurances, and could afford most things. On Friday, we drove around town to get acquainted. I found out where the grocery store was, as well as the high school and library.

Saturday and Sunday we spent organizing the house. All our furniture had arrived, and I spent the weekend turning the house into a home. When it was done, it looked incredible; simple, yet elegant.

Monday morning came too fast for my liking. I woke Annabelle up at quarter to seven; I needed to get her ready so she could go with me. An hour later, we were making our way towards the school.

I was glad to see that my old, beat up car wouldn't stand out in here. Most cars were old like mine, except for a shiny Volvo. I just kept this car for my daughter's sake; once she was older I was definitely buying something newer. And faster.

I parked the car and turned around in my seat to face my baby.

"Remember what we talked about last night?" I asked. She replied in her childish bell-like voice.

"I can't talk to anyone unless you tell me to. I have to act my age and stay calm. Oh, and I am not allowed to use my gift on anyone except you." I nodded at her, smiling. Before I got out of the car, I took a deep breath and relaxed myself. _I wanted to do this. _I reminded myself. As soon as I got out, every head in the parking lot turned to look at me. Most of the guys looked at me with lust, and the girls with envy. I wouldn't know why; I was nothing but a plain, single, teenage mother.

Once I picked up Annabelle, the gossip started. I ignored them all, just like I did back in Jackson. Their opinion meant nothing to me. Annabelle rested her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my neck as I picked up my backpack. I slung it over my free shoulder, and caressed my daughter's hair.

"Ready?" I whispered. She nodded.

We made our way to the front office, ignoring all the stares we were receiving. We made it inside, and came face to face with the secretary.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan; I called you a couple of days ago." I introduced myself, handing her my paperwork. She kept eyeing my daughter with interest; she was a gossip, I could tell.

She quickly worked on my schedule and handed it to me. "Who is that beauty?" She finally asked. It seemed that question had been burning inside her mouth from the moment I stepped foot inside this office.

"This is my daughter, Annabelle; say hi, sweetie." I nudged her lightly.

"Hi." She whispered shyly. I smiled at her.

"As I requested, is it okay if she stays with me in class this week? Just until I find someone to care for her while I'm away?" I asked yet again. We had almost argued over it on the phone. The secretary, Mrs. Cope according to her nametag, eyed us before nodding her consent.

"Make sure she doesn't disrupt the class, and she can stay." She said quite rudely.

"Thank you, ma'am." I said politely. Just because she couldn't show politeness didn't mean I had to be rude as well. "She won't make a sound." I assured her and left. The smell in that room was awful; something like mold and bad ham.

We made our way to my locker. I put my daughter down while I opened it to see if there was anything inside. I hadn't got any books yet, so I kept my backpack with me. I'd leave the books once I got them.

My first class of the day was English. I picked up Annabelle and went to find the correct room.

I found it quite fast and made my way in. Few students were inside, thankfully. I went towards the teacher table; I needed to have my slip signed by all teachers.

"Excuse me." I called softly. The teacher looked up and narrowed his eyes. "I'm the new student, and I was told you have to sign this for me." I said, handing him my schedule. He signed it quickly and showed me to my seat. The office must have warned all the teachers already about my 'situation'.

I took my notebook and pencil case out of my backpack and placed them on the table before adjusting Annabelle on my lap. I ripped out one sheet of paper and handed it to her along with the case; I had put some crayons in there to help her pass the time. She was learning how to write. If any human were to ask how she could already hold her crayons and color, I'd just say she was advanced for her age. It wasn't like I was lying or anything.

Soon the first bell rang, and the room was filled with students. Each one of them stopped and stared at us before going to their seats.

"We have a new student today." The teacher, Mr. Mason, started. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" He suggested. I sighed, but did not get up.

"I'm Bella Swan and I just moved here from Wyoming." I told them.

"What about the baby?" Someone asked. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"This is Annabelle Swan." I said curtly.

That was what happened in all my classes before Lunch. My daughter seemed unfazed by all the attention we were getting, her only concern was being next to her Momma. Or so she told me.

I stopped at my locker before going to the cafeteria; I left the books I had acquired during class there, and walked away.

Most students left me alone, but I could hear the whispers going around quite well. I was a teenage mom, so I must be easy and a slut. I didn't let that bother me, though. I knew how to handle it if anyone tried anything.

I found a secluded table in the back of the cafeteria, and sat down. I took out the mashed potatoes and rice I had packed and started feeding my daughter. She hated being fed, but I decided I wouldn't want to rile the humans up any more than necessary.

I was too distracted with her constant grumbling that I didn't even notice two people approaching us. I stopped feeding her once I took a deep breath. They didn't smell like humans.

I looked up and came upon two pairs of golden eyes.

* * *

_How do you like this?_

_I'll try and update it soon =) _

_Reviews are what keep me motivated ;)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Got a new chapter ready to go =)_

_Thank you all so much for your response, your reviews are awesome and they make my day brighter =D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Annie_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Well this is not your fault_  
_ But if I'm without you_  
_ Then I will feel so small_  
_ And if you have to go_  
_ Well always know that you shine brighter than anyone does._

Brighter by Paramore

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

Both of them were staring at us intently. The guy was eyeing us skeptically; he also looked frustrated. The girl was bouncing on her feet, smiling brightly at us.

"Hello." I greeted lightly.

"Hi there. I'm Alice Cullen." The small girl introduced herself. She was really short, no more than five feet tall, with jet black short hair, which was carefully spiked up. "And this is my brother, Edward." She motioned towards the guy. He was tall and muscular, but not much. His hair was a strange reddish-brown color, and stood in disarray in his head. His face was perfect; he had high cheekbones and a strong jaw.

"Oh, I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

"May we sit with you?" Alice asked quite excitedly.

I motioned to the chairs with my hand, giving my approval. Edward must have sensed my uneasiness and sat down farther away from me than Alice. She sat herself by my side.

"And who is this cutie?" Alice questioned, looking at my daughter.

"This is Annabelle. Say hi, baby." I encouraged her. She smiled shyly at the two strangers and let out a low 'hi'. Alice cooed, still looking intently at us. I sighed, "Yes, she is my daughter."

"She smells strange." Edward said. His voice was nice, velvety.

I would have been offended by his comment, had I not known what he meant.

"Her heartbeat is quite fast as well. What is she?"

I didn't know if I could trust them. I didn't know them. They could go off to the Volturi and tell them about my daughter. We would be persecuted. On the other hand, they seemed friendly. They were the ones to approach me, and they followed my diet. And they said their last name was Cullen; they belonged to Carlisle Cullen's coven that Ryan had told me about.

I took a deep breath, and decided to go with my gut and trust them.

"She's a hybrid. Half-human, half-vampire." I whispered.

Both of them looked positively shocked.

"But that is impossible." Edward whispered, mostly to himself.

I shook my head. "Obviously it's not. She's almost one, even though she looks a bit older. She has the mentality of a ten-year-old."

"That is incredible." Alice exclaimed.

"You're still a newborn?" Edward asked. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. "You have an amazing control."

"Thank you. I had to take care of my daughter; I couldn't afford to lose control." I explained. They both nodded.

"Are you by any chance part of Carlisle's coven?" I asked. They were shocked at first, but nodded.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"When I was human, I knew a vampire. His name was Ryan, and he told me a lot about your, _our_ world. He mentioned Carlisle and his diet, and when I was turned I decided to follow it. You said your last name was Cullen, I just assumed. How many of you are there?" I asked.

"Seven." Edward said.

"Seven?" I repeated astounded.

"And in yours?" Alice asked gently.

"It's just Annabelle and I." I informed them.

"What about her father?" Alice asked curiously. My face fell immediately.

"I was… attacked." I told them. They got the meaning.

"Annie, can you talk?" Alice asked my daughter. Annabelle looked at me, silently asking for permission. I granted it with a nod.

"Yes." She replied. "Why did you call me Annie?" Alice looked shocked,

"Don't you have a nickname?" Annabelle shrugged her shoulders.

"Momma calls me different names sometimes, but not Annie." She told them.

"Well, can I call you Annie, then?" Annabelle looked at me again and I smiled encouragingly.

"Okay." She consented. Alice beamed.

"Would you like to meet the rest of our family?" Edward asked.

I looked at my baby, weighting my options. I hadn't come across any of my kind after my change and was scared of their opinion on Annabelle. She was a rare miracle. Not many vampires would be comfortable with her.

"I don't know." I replied cautiously. I was also a bit scared of being in a private place surrounded by vampires; male vampires at that.

"Please? We can talk more freely at home." Alice insisted.

I sighed and finally nodded. I should as well get it over with.

"Great." She exclaimed. "We'll meet you in the parking lot after classes."

I nodded my consent and put Annie's lunch away just as the bell rang. Our conversation went unnoticed by the humans nearby; we had our own way of talking that made humans unaware of it.

I bid them both goodbye and headed towards the lockers yet again, leaving the leftovers of lunch inside and making my way to Biology.

I got surprised to see Edward sitting there. He smiled lightly at us; the teacher signed my slip, handed me a book and directed me to the only free seat, next to Edward.

I almost froze for a few seconds. I had a really hard time trusting people after what happened to me, but I told both Cullens my deepest secret without even thinking about it. I felt calm around them, and my somewhat irrational fear of men didn't hinder me from talking to Edward.

I took a deep breath, and once again decided to go with my instinct and trust him. He was not Ryan and he was not the unknown vampire that did this to me. He was different and I felt I could trust him.

"Hi, Annie." He greeted my daughter once we sat down. During lunch, he had barely interacted with her; I felt it strange he was doing so right now. I pushed it aside though when Annabelle smiled and stretched her arms towards him. He looked at me alarmed, but I gave him an encouraging nod.

He picked her up gently, cradling her in his arms. He caressed her hair softly before looking at me, beaming. I couldn't help but smile back.

"She likes you." I told him. I saw Annie give me a nod. "See?" I pointed at her.

"She's very warm." He pointed out quietly. The classroom was filling up quickly.

"I think it's because of her speedy heartbeat." I whispered my theory. He nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He let out a deep sigh after a few seconds. "What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." I gathered it wasn't something he was comfortable discussing among humans, so I let it go. Annie reached out for me again, and I placed her on my lap, handing her one of the crayons.

It was a quiet class. The teacher didn't make me introduce myself, thankfully. His lecture was interesting, even though I had learned it before in Phoenix. When the bell to my last class rang, Edward offered to walk me to the gym. I accepted.

I got to sit out for the class because there was no uniform for me. I was glad, because I had no idea how I'd go about playing sports with humans; I was scared of overdoing things and hurting someone. I ended up playing with Annie throughout the class. Her giggles could be heard over the noise of people yelling and everything else, and it was contagious. Soon I was laughing along with her.

I carried her on my back, her arms tightly wrapped around my neck, while walking to my lockers for the last time. I grabbed all my books and the leftovers and placed them on my backpack, carrying it all to my car.

I saw Edward and Alice leaning over the shiny Volvo, and waved to let them know I had seen them before going towards where I had parked my car, three spots over. Alice followed me and I saw Edward take off. I quickly strapped Annabelle on her seat and looked at Alice.

"He went ahead to warn everyone. I thought I'd come with you to direct you to our house, but if you feel uncomfortable, I can tell you how to get there and run home." She said uncertainly.

"It's okay, Alice. You can come with us; I'm terrible when it comes to directions." She laughed.

Ten minutes later we arrived at one of the most impressive houses I'd ever seen.

It was Victorian, three stories high, and painted a serene white. The house was deep into the woods, giving them their privacy; there were no neighbors for miles. I could see from my point of view the back of the house, which was made completely of glass.

"It's beautiful." I marveled. Alice giggled before letting herself out of the car. I picked Annabelle up and followed her towards the front porch.

"Family, we have a visitor." She yelled once she opened the door. I entered the house apprehensively, clutching my daughter to me. She buried her face on my neck, hiding behind my long hair.

Six vampires were sitting in the living room. I did notice the whole interior of the house was also white, but I couldn't see anything else; I was assessing the family carefully.

Alice walked in front of me, going straight towards one of the other three guys in the family. He was really muscular, with honey blonde hair and scars all over his face; his appearance scared me a little. His blonde hair reminded me of my attacker.

There were two other couples; a blonde girl that looked more like a goddess than a vampire sat alongside a huge, extremely bulky guy with curly, brown hair and a scary demeanor. The other couple consisted of a slightly older blonde guy with gentle eyes, who had his arm wrapped around a woman with caramel colored hair and a kind face.

Edward sat alone on the couch, smiling when he saw us. I gave a tentative smile back before slowly making my way to them.

"Come sit by me, Bella." Edward invited, sensing my uneasiness. I shot him a grateful smile before sitting down on the couch. "This is our family." He said. "Carlisle and Esme, our parents." He pointed to the kind couple in the left. I gave them a small nod in acknowledgment. They smiled back at me. "Rosalie and Emmett." The blonde goddess and the scary guy. Emmett waved enthusiastically while Rosalie nodded my way. "Jasper; and you've met Alice already."

"It's nice to meet you all." I said. "I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. And this is my daughter, Annabelle." I introduced us.

"Biological?" I heard someone ask. I turned my face to see Rosalie staring at us.

"Yes, she is my biological daughter." I answered.

"She doesn't smell like a human, though." Emmett pointed out. I explained it all to them; how she was a hybrid, and I was human while I carried her.

"Her father is a vampire, then?" Carlisle asked. I lowered my head and nodded. "How did he manage?" He asked curiously. I sighed, and decided to trust them all with my whole story. I didn't know if it was a good idea, but I needed to get it off my chest.

"I'll have to explain my whole story for it to make sense, if that's okay?" I directed the question at Carlisle. He was the leader after all. He nodded in consent.

So I told them about my dad and my mom, what had happened to them. I told them how I came to know about vampires through Ryan. They were taken aback by the friendship I had formed with the vampire while still human. I explained he was my only companion besides my mom, and that he helped me when she passed away.

"One night he was gone, and didn't come back. A few days later, another vampire showed up in my house, demanding I tell him about the vampire that was there; Ryan's scent still lingered in there. When I refused to say anything, he attacked me. Roughly three months later, Annabelle was born."

I heard a gasp, and looked up to see Rosalie staring sadly at me. It looked like she could relate.

"How did you get changed, though?" Jasper asked.

"Ryan had saved some of his venom in a vial; he said all I had to do was put it in a syringe and find a big vein. We had discussed immortality before, and I was depressed; he was scared I'd try and kill myself one day. He wanted to protect me with what he could; I saved the venom and once I found out I was pregnant, I carried the syringe with me at all times. Once my baby was born, I basically stabbed myself in the neck with the needle and went through the whole changing process."

Everyone was looking at me intently. They all looked sad, though.

"You had no one with you through all that?" Esme asked. She seemed concerned about me.

I shook my head.

"I was alone, but I found my will to live in Annabelle. She's my whole life and I would do it all again for her." I said firmly, hugging Annie close to me.

"Can we see her?" Rosalie asked gently. During the whole thing, Annabelle stayed in the same position in my lap with her head hidden behind my hair. I nodded before smiling apologetically,

"She's just shy." I nudged her gently, urging her to look at me. "Baby, there are some people that want to meet you." I whispered gently. She looked around quickly before asking,

"Who are they, Momma?"

"The Cullens. They're Edward's family." I explained. "This is Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper." I introduced them quickly. Esme and Rosalie were looking at Annabelle longingly. "Why don't you introduce yourself, baby?" I asked gently before kissing her hair lightly.

"I'm Annabelle. It's nice to meet you." She told them. Rosalie got up and asked me silently if she could join us in the couch. I nodded, watching her as she sat down next to me.

"Hi, there, Annie. I'm Rose." She asked me if it was okay to hold Annabelle, to which I said she should ask my daughter. She was fully capable of deciding who she could trust.

"Is it okay if I hold you, sweetie?" Her voice was gentle and inviting. She would have been a good mother. Annie just nodded her head and stretched her arms signaling to be picked up.

Rosalie sat her on her lap and lightly stroked her hair. "You are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen." She whispered while looking down at my daughter. "You look just like your mother." At that, Annabelle beamed. She loved that she looked like me; she knew her father was a 'bad guy' and she didn't like being reminded of him.

Esme then came over to us and knelt down in front of Rosalie.

"You truly are exquisite, my child." She said, gently running a hand through Annie's cheek.

Annabelle looked at me and grinned, loving the attention she was getting. She was a shy child by nature, just like me, but she liked the fact that people other than me knew the truth about her.

For hours, we stayed talking to each other. I found out Carlisle was a doctor and that he was really interested in Annabelle. He wanted to study her, to make sure she was healthy and everything; I allowed it after a bit of persuasion on his part.

Edward told me why he was so frustrated in school. He was a mind reader and he couldn't read mine nor Annabelle's. He got scared for a moment when he first realized our minds were blocked, but he got over it. He'd have to rely on conversations to be able to know me.

Once it got dark, though, I left with Annie. She was almost asleep, and I needed to bathe her before she went to bed.

In a little under half an hour, Annabelle was tucked in bed sound asleep.

For the whole week, I went to the Cullen's home after school and spent the afternoon there. On Friday, Esme took me aside while Rosalie played with my angel.

"How do you do when you're in school?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm… she's going with me, but I only had permission to do it on my first week. I don't know what to do on Monday." I told her truthfully. Esme reminded me a lot of my own mother in a way. She was caring and gentle. But while my mom was scatter-brained and a free spirit, Esme was the opposite; calm and collected.

"I don't want to push it, but I could keep an eye on her for you. I don't do much around here during school hours since I am home alone. I could take care of her." She told me.

I thought it trough and decided to agree on that. Just as I was about to speak out, she continued her rambling.

"You are so young to have such a responsibility. You shouldn't be alone in this world." She said compassionately while caressing my cheek.

"I'll take you up on that offer." I whispered. "At least I'll know my little angel will be safe here with you." I told her. She beamed at me and gave me a tight hug.

I spent the whole weekend with Annabelle, and on Sunday night I told her she wouldn't be going to school with me anymore. She cried a little, but she was so tired she didn't have time to throw a fit.

On Monday morning I drove us to the Cullen's first. Esme was already waiting in the doorsteps. I looked over at Annie and gave her a lingering kiss on her forehead; we had never been apart for such a long time.

"I don't want you to go, Momma. I wanna stay with you." She started crying. Her tears almost broke my resolve, but I wasn't allowed to bring her to school anymore.

"I know, baby. I want to stay with you, too, but I have to go to school. I need to finish it before I can find a job and we can live wherever you want, okay?" She kept crying and buried her face on my chest.

"Shh, baby, Momma will be back soon." I tried to calm her down, but she tightened her grip on me.

"How about we compromise?" I tried a new tactic. "I'll call you during my break at ten, and I'll come home earlier at noon. How is that?"

She sniffed and gave her consent. "Okay." She said shakily.

"Good girl." I whispered. "Momma loves you." I said while lightly pecking her lips.

"Love you, too, Momma." She whispered and let go of my neck. I handed her to Esme, who immediately started rocking her gently to calm her down.

I drove to school quietly. My heart felt heavy. I went through my first two classes in a daze, till it was finally ten o'clock. I dialed the number to Esme's cell phone, and Annabelle picked it up after one ring.

"I miss you, Momma," was the first thing that she said. My heart clenched a bit more.

"I miss you, too, baby. How is everything?" I asked, trying to entertain her. She told me how Esme let her draw, how she taught her how to write her name and mine and how Esme had brushed her hair and put it in pigtails.

"That's good, baby. Are you being good?" I asked. She replied with a yes.

"Good. Listen, Momma's got to go, but I'll be there at noon, okay?" I reminded her.

"Okay, Mommy. I love you." She whispered.

"Love you, too." I replied before hanging up.

The next two classes were also hard, and I counted down the time for me to leave. I got myself excused for the last classes of the day and headed straight to the Cullen's place.

As soon as I left the car, Annabelle ran to me.

"Momma!" She exclaimed loudly. I picked her up and breathed in deeply. Her scent was one of the few things that calmed me down.

Esme came out a few seconds later, smiling at us. She told me she was just finishing Annie's lunch and that I was welcome to stay. I nodded and carried my baby back inside.

She ate earnestly and then dragged me to the living room to show me what she had done. She had indeed learned how to write her name, and all the others in the house as well. I thanked Esme for teaching her, to which she replied she was more than glad to do so. She also said she could teach Annabelle a few things while I was at school. I gave her my permission.

When everyone else arrived, Annabelle all but forgot about me, favoring Rosalie and Emmett. He made her laugh loudly, and she loved how caring Rosalie was.

Alice had made me promise I would let her take us shopping one day, and apparently, that was today. So she, Rose, Esme, Annie and I headed to Port Angeles to fulfill Alice's needs.

I had a feeling it would be an interesting trip.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it! Next chap will take a while longer, I'm still in the process of writing it =)_

_Reviews are better than grilled cheese =P  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! We got a new chapter hot and ready to go! =)_

_Thank you all for the reviews! They are mind blowing. For those that review anonymously - thanks! =)  
_

_For those who asked - there will be a little bit of ExB interaction, they're getting to know each other. _

_I hope you like it!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't know anything but Annabelle._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_  
_ And I'll die searching for it._  
_ I can't let myself regret such selfishness._  
_ My pain and all the trouble caused,_  
_ No matter how long_  
_ I believe that there's hope_  
_ Buried beneath it all and_  
_ Hiding beneath it all, and_  
_ Growing beneath it all, and..._

Let the Flames Begin by Paramore_  
_

* * *

Chapter four

* * *

Edward warned me about shopping with Alice. She was a force to be reckoned. But it made her happy, so I agreed. Not that I had much of a choice in the matter.

I was never one to go out when I was human; I had no friends to do so. Once my mother got sick, my outings became less and less until they were almost nonexistent. That was why, even though I had lived in sunny Phoenix, my skin had been really pale.

Annabelle hadn't been out much either. When we stayed in Jackson, it was mostly cold and I didn't want her to be sick. When it wasn't cold, it was sunny so we couldn't go out. It was quite hot in there during summer.

So Annabelle had never been to a shopping mall, and the last one I'd been to was in Phoenix, ten years ago. When we got here two weeks ago, we just headed straight towards a furniture store, our minds set on what to buy. To say I was scared of going into a whole shopping mall would be an understatement.

I sat on the back of the car with Annie in her car seat and Rosalie on the other side. The trip was quick, less than an hour with Alice's crazy driving skills.

We soon reached Port Angeles' shopping mall. I sighed in relief when I saw it wasn't a big building. It would be best to get into things slowly. Alice parked and we all got out quickly. I carried my angel on my hip. I wouldn't get tired and I was really scared of losing her in a crowd. She looked at me apprehensively when she saw Alice's enthusiasm and I just shrugged. We were here already, and there was nothing we could do.

"Behave, okay?" I asked Annie quietly. She nodded and put a hand on my cheek, showing me that she would stay with me at all times. I nodded and followed the other girls into the mall.

Alice was a planner, so she knew exactly where she wanted to go as soon as she was inside. She pulled us into one of the stores and immediately started picking different kinds of clothing. I noticed most of them were really colorful, which contrasted a lot with my usual wardrobe; I owned mostly dark colored clothes.

She handed me a couple of her choice of clothes and asked me to try them on. I handed Annabelle to Esme and went to what would be only the beginning of my torture.

I had to admit Alice had really good taste in clothes. She gave my wardrobe more color but didn't try to change my style much. She did convince me to buy a few more dresses than what I was used to wearing, but she gave me options. I would have been really ticked off if she just decided to change me completely.

We went on to the second store; a kid's clothing store. Alice once again went in choosing a few articles of clothing for my baby while I sat down with Annabelle, whispering conspiratorially. Well, I whispered and she used her means of communication.

"_Alice is a bit crazy."_ She told me. I laughed lightly.

"Yes, she is, but don't tell her that." I whispered and winked, making my baby giggle.

"_I liked coming here to shop with you, Mommy. Can we do it again soon_?" She asked.

I looked at her wide eyed. She liked shopping?

"_I like spending time with you. I missed you today." _She explained.

"I missed you, too. But we can't spend all of our time together. We have new friends now, so let's enjoy their companies as well, okay?" She sighed but nodded.

I decided to go check on Alice to make sure she didn't go overboard – she seemed like an experienced shopaholic. I was glad I did, though. She had a mountain of clothes lying near her. Annabelle would never wear all of them.

"Alice," I called her, Annie looking at her amusedly. "She won't even be able to wear half of those. She'll outgrow them quickly."

Alice looked at me sadly. "But… they're all so cute and she would look adorable in all of them."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her deject face.

"Let me help you out." I offered. "She doesn't like to wear pink very much, she prefers purple, green, blue and red. She's really picky when it comes to skirts as well. Nothing with big stamps on them either. She likes the simple things." I listed.

Alice looked at the pile of clothes deep in thought and slowly started separating them into two piles. Soon there was a reasonable sized one, and another big one that would be 'rejected'.

She didn't let me pay for any of it, even though I insisted a lot. She said it would be a welcome gift for us; I didn't see the reason for that, but she was very stubborn.

The afternoon passed by quickly, and soon I was carrying a very sleepy baby towards the car. Rosalie and Esme had tried to rein Alice in, but they gave up after a while, choosing to just go with it. Rosalie liked to shop as well, and she chose quite a few cute, but reasonable outfits for Annie.

The ride back was filled with meaningless chat. Annabelle fell asleep on my lap, and I watched her dreams while paying attention to the conversation around me.

She was dreaming of clothes and how she didn't like shopping much, but had apparently enjoyed our time together. I made a mental note to take her out more often; I'd do anything to see the smile I saw on her face today.

Once we reached the Cullen house, Alice and Rosalie worked on transferring all my bags from their car to mine. Edward offered to drive us home; he claimed he didn't want to disturb Annie's sleep. I rolled my eyes at him, but accepted.

I had grown to trust all Cullens throughout the whole week. Esme and Carlisle were easy to love; they were the most compassionate beings I had ever met. Emmett and Jasper were a little bit difficult to talk to at first; my fear sometimes spoke louder than everything. Jasper, though, made it his mission to make me trust them, and after a few days, I did.

Rosalie and Alice took it in themselves to make me feel welcome. They made sure no more rumors were spread around the school about me. Or at least, they tried. Alice declared herself my best friend, and I happily obliged to that.

Edward, though, didn't have to work for my trust, which I found incredibly weird. I felt safe around him, from the first time I had talked to him. I, of course, hesitated in letting him be too close on my first day, but now we were fast becoming best friends.

"Did you have fun? Was Alice as much of a tornado as she always is?" He asked jokingly, breaking me from my daydreaming.

I let out a small giggle. "No, she was fine. I managed to convince her to let go of half the clothes she wanted to buy for Annabelle, but she actually helped me improve my wardrobe. She didn't force me into anything I wasn't comfortable wearing." I smiled.

"I'm glad. She can be very demanding when she wants to be, though." He pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, I know. She didn't let me pay for anything." I confessed.

He laughed.

"You'll have to get used to that. It's the Cullen way of life. It helps a lot that we have a doctor for a father, and a psychic as a sister. She can tell us where to invest and which stocks to buy. It's a pretty useful gift, if you ask me." He chuckled.

"Right. Well, I do have both my parents' life insurance, so I'm not exactly poor, you know? My dad's, especially, has been gathering interest since I was two years old. It's enough for Annabelle and I to live a good life." I explained.

"I'm sure it is, but that doesn't mean we can't help you out. We _like_ buying you things. Learn to like it." He ordered playfully.

Before I could retort, he announced we had arrived.

I quickly made my way inside and tucked my baby in, before helping Edward with our shopping bags. I quickly put everything that was purchased for Annabelle in her closet before moving to mine.

Edward helped me sort through everything – thankfully there were no underwear lying around – and soon we had my closet looking full. I had never owned so many clothes. As we finished, Edward looked at me sheepishly.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you?" He asked a bit embarrassed.

I chuckled lightly at him. I had a very good idea why he wanted to stay around.

"Sure, Edward. I'm sure you're tired of having to _hear_ certain night activities." I teased him.

He ducked his head, and I was sure he'd be blushing if he could.

"And read their minds." He reminded me. I grimaced, feeling pity for him.

"You can hang out here whenever you want; you are all welcome at my home." I told him. He shot me a grateful smile.

We made our way downstairs, sitting in the living room to talk. I sat in one of the love seats, legs crossed in front of me, facing Edward, who sat on a lone chair.

"Can you remember about your human years?" I asked him after a few minutes of conversation.

"A little bit." He said. "Carlisle was there for my last months, so he helped me remember my parents. I was an only child, and both my parents died of the Spanish Influenza in nineteen-eighteen. I was dying too, but Carlisle said my mother pleaded for him to do _everything_ in his power to save me.

"He was very lonely, being on his own for over two hundred years. He had never encountered anyone that followed his diet, and since I would have died, he decided to change me. Even though I am grateful that he saved me, I still have a hard time coming to terms with who, or what, I have become." He confessed.

"I have a hard time, too, you know. But I learned to let it go, for Annabelle's sake. She needed someone to love her, and I wouldn't be able to do that if I were loathing myself." I told him.

"You really love her with all you have, don't you?" He asked, his eyes shining.

"More than everything." I whispered.

Just then, we heard a sigh coming from Annabelle's room.

"Mommy… my Momma… I love you." She whispered in her sleep.

My eyes got teary with venom that would never fall. Annabelle had just now started to talk in her sleep, like I used to do as a human. Every night she would say something weird and funny, but she always managed to let me know she loved me somehow.

"She talks in her sleep." I explained to a very confused Edward. "She didn't hear us. It was merely a coincidence." I chuckled.

"Right. As if she couldn't be any cuter, she talks in her sleep." He chuckled as well.

"Cute?" I teased.

"Are you kidding? She's the most adorable little girl I have ever met. You're doing a good job raising her." He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I lowered my head, embarrassed. I was not used to getting compliments.

He just chuckled at my embarrassment and announced he should head home so he could get ready for school.

"I'll wait for you when you come drop Annie off, and we'll ride together." He offered. I smiled shyly at him and nodded my consent.

Annabelle got up, albeit a little reluctantly, and I dressed her up in one of her new outfits. She looked like a little porcelain doll in her new white pants and purple shirt. I put on a small coat so she wouldn't get cold, and brushed her hair, letting it fall in her usual ringlets. She looked adorable.

I drove to the Cullen's residence, and once again had to basically turn my back on my baby.

"Don't go, Mommy." She cried, trying to loosen Esme's grip on her.

"I have to go, baby. You'll be fine here with Esme. Be good to her, and I'll call you every chance I get, okay?" I compromised once again. She sniffled before nodding, and pouted her lips for a kiss.

I pecked her lips and murmured a soft 'I love you' to her. I got into Edward's car without looking back, or else I'd break down.

One would say Annabelle was way too attached to me. Which was true, but it wasn't her fault. I was all she knew, her only family and the only one to ever love her. Her being a hybrid didn't help matters much, so I kept her protected from the world.

"You two are very close." Edward stated. I could only nod. "Why was she acting like that, though?" He asked.

"We've never been apart, Edward. She's always been with me, wherever I went. Yesterday's fit was worst than this one, she was crying a lot more and clinging to me. I suppose now that I know you all, she'll start to let go of me a bit; she does like you all, she just doesn't like it when I'm not with her as well." I explained.

"Makes sense." He retorted.

The rest of the ride to school was made in silence. Alice didn't say anything as well, probably sensing my mood.

Edward drove a lot faster than I did, and I didn't drive slow at all. Maybe it was because my car didn't reach such high speed, though. It felt thrilling, almost like running. Almost.

I should have thought better, though. before accepting a ride from Edward on my second week at this school. When he turned into the parking lot, every head turned to see who was sitting in his passenger seat.

When he opened the door for me, every student that still lingered in the parking lot had their mouths open. Alice got out of the back seat – she had ridden with us – and hooked one of her arms through mine, dragging me into the school.

I took a deep breath before entering. I had a feeling it would be a long day.

* * *

_How was it?_

_I'll put some human interaction in there, and then later some drama xD Hope you'll like it ;)_

_Reviews are better than choc chips pancakes  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Wow, that was sort of a fast update. This chapter sorta just came to me... I may have taken some ideas from some of my other stories, which made it easier, but still LOL_

_A little bit of action going on, and a hint of future problems ;)_

_I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I only own Annabelle =)_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._  
_ Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_ They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._  
_ Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

Misery Business by Paramore_  
_

* * *

Chapter five

* * *

As soon as the both of us stepped into the school, the whispers began. I could hear them all loud and clear, though, which didn't help at all. Alice looked at me sympathetically and dragged me towards my first class.

Once she turned her back to me, everyone that was inside the classroom looked at me bewildered. Apparently, humans didn't pay much attention to what was happening around them, because they failed to notice I had sat with Edward and Alice throughout my whole first week, and had talked to them at school more than once.

I think what made them really notice me was my arrival in Edward's car. According to Alice, no one ever managed to even be close to the car without earning a glare from Edward, and they couldn't understand how I managed to get a ride from him.

They also just noticed I didn't have a baby attached to my hip. I guess that made me seem more approachable, though, because a shy girl managed a small smile in my direction.

My second class went on without a hitch, but as soon as I stepped inside my Trigonometry class, everything seemed to change.

A girl with wild, curly brown hair sat down next to me, and introduced herself as Jessica. She kept talking a mile a minute, almost giving Alice a run for her money; she said something about how nice I was or something, and started filling me in in all the gossip around town – in which I was not interest.

She almost declared herself my best friend within the space of five minutes. I just half listened to her incessant babbling, more preoccupied with paying attention to class than listen to her annoying whiny voice.

"You'll sit with us at lunch, right?" She asked, or better, basically stated.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sitting with Alice and Edward. I already promised them." I let her down. There was no way I would sit around those petulant kids.

She tried to get me to invite her to sit with us, but I managed to shun her down. I did not want her listening in on our conversations.

I almost sighed in relief when the class was over; only just remembering I shared my Spanish class with the girl in question. She babbled non-stop while we walked towards the class where, thankfully, we would be separated.

I sat down next to the same shy girl that smiled at me on my first class. She introduced herself as Angela, but didn't say anything else.

When classes ended, Angela turned to me,

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you last week. I was afraid I'd upset your baby if I did." She apologized. Her eyes looked sincerely sorry, so I just smiled and told her not to worry.

"Your daughter is so adorable." She gushed while we walked towards the cafeteria. I could feel Jessica glaring at me, but did nothing to include her in our conversation.

"Thank you." I replied to her. "She's just very shy. She never had much interaction with other people before." I explained.

She nodded, but didn't say anything else.

When we got inside the crowded cafeteria, I asked her if she would like to join me instead of sitting in her usual table – Jessica's table. She readily agreed.

"Guys, this is Angela." I introduced her as soon as we sat down. She had brought lunch from home, and I didn't bother with prop food.

"We know, Bella. It's nice to see you, Angela." Alice said. Edward just nodded in her direction.

"You're not hungry?" She asked, noticing our lack of food. We all shook our heads.

"This cafeteria food is ghastly. I just eat a lot on my breakfast and snack on something when I get home." I explained. She didn't question it.

"So, if it's okay for me to ask, where does your daughter stay when you're here? What's her name, by the way?"

"Annabelle. She's staying with Esme, I mean, Mrs. Cullen. She works from home and she volunteered. Which reminds me, I have to call to check in on her." I said already taking out my cell phone from my pocket.

"Mommy, I think I did something bad." That was the way my daughter greeted me.

I sighed, "What did you do, baby?" It couldn't have been anything that bad or else Esme would have called me.

"I kinda showed something to Esme." She told me. "I was trying to tell her I wanted to draw a diamond like the one in your bracelet, but I didn't remember how it was called so I showed her." She started to explain herself.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Baby, it's okay. I'm sorry I forgot to tell them about it, it's not your fault, okay?" I tried to reassure her.

"You're not mad at me, Mommy?" She asked, her voice sounded surprised.

"Of course I'm not, sweetheart. Can I talk to Esme, though?" I asked.

"'K. Love you."

"Love you, too." I heard the phone being passed from her hand into Esme's.

"Bella?" I heard Esme's voice.

"Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about it sooner. It completely slipped my mind." I told her sincerely. I didn't want them thinking I didn't trust them.

"It's okay, dear. It was a bit of a shock at first, but she got so worried you'd be mad at her that I didn't even have the time to think about it." She said.

"Thank you." I said. "I'll explain everything when I get there in the afternoon, I promise."

She just chuckled and agreed, saying her goodbye.

As I turned the phone off, I was met with three pairs of curious eyes.

"She can talk?" Angela asked.

"What did she do?" Edward asked at the same time.

"Yes, she can talk. She's very, very advanced for her age." I told Angela. "And she did something she learned to do a few months ago, and I forgot to tell Esme." I told Edward. And in a low and fast voice I continued, "She has an ability, I'll tell you all later." They both nodded.

I was really starting to like Angela; she wasn't nosy like most teenagers I had met. In fact, she was just like me; quiet and shy.

"You know, her birthday is coming up." I remembered aloud. "I'll throw her a small party at home, and you're all welcome to come." I invited them. "You could bring a guest if you'd like, Angela." I smiled at her.

"I'm invited?" She asked, surprised.

"But of course; you're the only girl who actually cared to talk to me without second intentions." I eyed Jessica's table. "You seem like a nice girl. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have two younger brothers, they're twins. They're seven." She told me.

"Great, so you can bring them with you and a date if you'd like."

She smiled shyly at me and nodded.

"Thank you. When will it be?"

"Oh, it's still a couple of weeks away. I'll give you the details later."

The bell rang as I said that, and we all, apart from Alice, made our way to Biology. Once we got seated, I was approached, yet again, by one of the kids. I didn't know why I kept calling them kids, since technically they were all my age, but I'd been through so much in my life already I felt so much older.

I guess that was why they annoyed me.

"Hey, you're Bella, right?" Someone said. I heard Edward sigh and shake his head discreetly while rolling his eyes. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Who are you?" I asked, instead of confirming his question. I was the new kid, of course they all knew my name. He was just trying to start a conversation.

"Mike Newton." He said while offering his hand for me to shake. I just stared at it for a while until he noticed I wouldn't shake it. "Erm, I was just wondering if you were doing something this Friday, maybe we could go catch a movie?" He stuttered.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "No." I said.

He looked shocked by my response.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Oh, first of all, you didn't care to know me a week ago. Second, I have a daughter and I don't want people like you near her." I dismissed him. I certainly did not want any of these teens near my baby.

"Oh, I thought you had ditched her somewhere." He said.

What he said made me boil in anger. How dare he even suggest I had abandoned my baby? I was seething and almost gave him a piece of my mind, if it weren't for Edward's calming hand on my shoulder.

"I think it's best if you go away, Newton." Edward said in an eerily calm voice. Mike all but ran to his seat, just as the teacher made his way inside.

The rest of class, I could feel Mike's eyes on me. It gave me an uneasy feeling, as if he would now be an annoying constant in my life.

Edward walked Angela and I to our last class, Gym. He bid us goodbye before heading towards his class, and we made our way into the locker room.

During that class, I made sure to 'accidentally' hit Mike whenever I could. It made me feel better and it annoyed him all at the same time. I had to hold my laugh throughout the whole class, but it was worth it.

When I made my way back into the locker room, I sensed a change in the air. Angela had to change quickly because she had to pick her brothers up, so I was basically alone in the room.

I changed clothes as quickly as I could without raising suspicion, and made to get out of there, but was stopped by some blonde chick I recognized as one of the girls sitting with Jessica on Lunch.

"Hey, new kid." She called out. I sighed but looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Who do you think you are?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"Who do you think you are, ditching Jessica like that?" She elaborated.

"I didn't ditch Jessica. Edward and Alice were the only ones to talk to me last week, and they asked me to sit with them during Lunch. I wasn't going to ditch my friends for someone I barely know that didn't bother to talk to me last week, when I had my daughter with me." I lashed out.

She looked taken aback, as if people never talked back to her.

"You think you're so much better than us, don't you? Well, I have news for you, ugly. No one here cares about you, slut. You're nothing. I bet you don't even know who the father of your daughter is, with how many men you must have slept with. And she's going to turn out just like you, a stuck-up, spoiled bitch. And also, you can have that freak Alice girl, but stay away from my Eddie. I saw him first, and he's mine." She finished her speech.

A few years ago, all that she had just said would have seriously affected me, and I would probably have run away crying. But after all I had been through, I learned to be strong and this petty little human would not affect me.

"You don't talk about my daughter like that." I said in a low voice.

"What are you going to do? Go running to Mommy and Daddy?" She taunted.

I couldn't help it. I grabbed her by her collar and lifter her up a little.

"My parents are dead. I was raped, and I had a child. You have no idea what I've been through, and if I hear you say anything about my baby ever again, I'll make sure it's the last thing you say, got it?" I threatened. I'd never go along with it, but she was driving me crazy.

She nodded hastily, and I let her go. I grabbed my backpack and ran off towards the parking lot, almost colliding with Edward, who was waiting for me outside the gym's doors.

"Alice saw it, but she forbade me to do anything." He said while putting me in a gentle hug. "She said you'd be able to handle it yourself." He sighed.

I nodded against his chest before letting go. He draped an arm around my shoulders and guided me towards his car.

"God, I want to rip her hair out." Alice exclaimed as soon as I was inside the car.

I chuckled humorlessly. "You and me both, Alice. She had the nerve to call my baby girl a spoiled bitch. Can you believe that?" I said.

Alice shook her head. "She's the spoiled one. How can she be so mean and think she can get away with anything? I'm really glad you put Lauren in her place, Bells. She deserved it."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but she started calling Annabelle names, and you guys as well. I do not care about people talking about me, but do not talk about my daughter and my friends." I seethed. She had made me so angry, I could barely contain myself.

I also barely noticed Edward driving to the wrong direction.

"Where are you taking me?" I shrieked.

He chuckled. "Relax, Bella. I just think you should hunt before going back to Annie. Let go of some of that esteem." He smiled at me.

I sighed, but nodded. I really did need it.

So we quickly went into the forest, and I took out two deer. The day had gone from bad to worse, and the poor, unsuspecting animals were the victims of my bad mood.

Soon we were driving back towards the Cullen's. I was getting anxious by the minute, wanting to check on my daughter.

Edward had barely parked the car and I was already exiting it. I made my way inside quickly, forgetting all about politeness.

"Momma!" I heard my angel exclaim before she jumped into my waiting arms. She hugged me tight around my neck before leaning back. She looked at me once before giving my lips a small kiss. "I love you very, very much, Mommy." She said.

It had been an amazing day.

* * *

_Nice or not? _

_I decided I'd like Bella to get some human friends as well as the Cullens. ;)_

_On a different note, I'm very jealous of whoever got to watch The Runaways today... can you believe it's only coming out here in September?? Yeah, how annoying, uh?  
_

_Reviews are better than midnight snacks.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I, stupidly, got a virus on my laptop, so I had to format it =/ I had everything saved, though, so I didn't lose a thing. _

_It took a while to install everything back, though, so it took a while longer for me to write the chapter._

_I hope you like this! Sorry there is no drama yet ;P_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but Annabelle and her tantrums =)_

_Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_ This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

My Heart by Paramore_  
_

* * *

Chapter six

It had been two weeks since the day I had put Lauren to her place. She never bothered me or my friends again; in fact, she avoided looking me in the eyes at all costs.

Annabelle's birthday was this weekend, and I had yet to let her know we were going to have a party.

Esme had been amazing with Annie. She taught my baby how to write a couple of words, and how to read a little. After she learned all she could about books, Annabelle demanded I read to her every night before she went to bed. I was actually happy to comply.

In school, things were back to what they probably were before I got here; everyone forgot about the new, weird girl. Or, almost everyone.

Mike Newton took to follow me around the school campus, actually asking me out a couple of times. I guess my rejection got the opposite reaction on him; instead of ignoring me, he put it in his head that I had been delusional that day and that I really wanted to go out with him, I was just playing hard to get.

Or so Edward told me.

Edward. He was another constant in my life, now. He was a good one, though. He spent most nights with me at my place, because of certain _night _activities that go around his house. He was quite relieved to be able to _not_ be there.

He became my best friend. He was funny, intelligent and a gentleman. And he cared a lot about Annabelle. He spent quite some time with her as well, and he was wrapped around her little fingers, just like me.

It was Friday morning, and Edward was driving us to school. We were talking and I had just found out that the 'older' ones went to a community college in Port Angeles so they could be near the family as well as get themselves occupied with something.

Alice was babbling non-stop about Annabelle's party that was going to be tomorrow.

"Can I decorate?" She asked, right after prattling on and on about pink streamers and balloons. She apparently hadn't been listening when I said Annabelle didn't like pink.

"Maybe I should do it myself, Alice." I let her down. I knew she would go overboard, and I seriously didn't want that. I had bought all the necessary stuff to decorate my living room accordingly.

She pouted and tried to convince me otherwise, but I didn't give in. It would be a hard time convincing Annabelle that there would be other people with us during the weekend, without having Alice going crazy as well. Annie looked forward to weekends because it was 'Mommy and me' time, as she called it. I didn't know how she would react to the party.

"Bella!" Someone exclaimed as soon as I got out of the car, ignoring Alice's pouts as I did so.

I turned to the source of the yell, and saw Angela approaching us. She gave me a quick hug before greeting Alice and Edward with a wave; she wasn't very comfortable around them yet.

"Hi, Angela. What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, I just remembered I need your address for tomorrow. Is it really okay that I bring the twins and Ben?" She asked yet again.

"Of course it is, Angie, or else I wouldn't have said so." I reassured her; she had been skeptical about taking her boyfriend, Ben, along, but I said it was no problem at all.

I quickly wrote down my address to her and asked if she need directions. She said she didn't, she knew exactly which house it was. With that, she bid me goodbye and headed to her class.

Alice didn't talk to me at lunch, probably still upset about the party. I just really didn't want my house to look like a Barbie house. She may have proclaimed herself my best friend, but I still knew my daughter best.

We didn't stay long at the Cullen's place after school. I really needed to talk to Annabelle alone and at home. She was never one for tantrums but you never knew. The Cullens all understood and claimed they had some shopping to do, so they just let us be.

I drove home and sat Annie down on the living room couch as soon as we got in. She looked at me expectantly.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" She asked, noticing my hesitation.

"Well... you know how tomorrow is your birthday, right?" I started. She nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

"I'mma be one!"

"Yes, that's right, baby. And you remember how Mommy explained to you what happens on birthdays?" She nodded again.

"There is a party, and cake, and balloons and presents." She listed.

I took a deep breath.

"Mommy will be throwing you a party tomorrow afternoon." I told her. She grinned.

"Really, Mommy? We'll be here with cake and balloons, and you'll give me a present?" She asked.

She was a bit excited, maybe she would understand.

"There will be guests, baby. Edward and the rest of the family will be here, as well as one of Mommy's friend and her little brothers." I told her.

Immediately, her face turned from a smile to a frown.

"But I don't wanna guests. I wanna it to be only me and you." She complained. Her lips started to quiver and her eyes teared up. It would be harder than I thought.

"Annabelle, they are all coming because they like you and want to be with you on your special day. Don't you want that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"NO!" She screamed.

"Why not?" I asked calmly.

"I don't wanna!!" She yelled yet again. "I don't like 'em, I wanna be with you." She kept yelling and crying. "I don't wanna freaking party!" She finished.

"Annabelle!" I exclaimed. She just kept crying and shaking her head, yelling 'no' over and over.

"That's it, young lady!" I grabbed her arms and perched her on my hip. She started kicking and screaming, trying to make me let go.

"Annabelle Renée Swan! I will not tolerate this sort of behavior and language from you. Now you're going to your room to think. You will not come out until you're calm and ready to apologize." I told her firmly.

I put her down on her bed and closed the door, barely holding myself together. It was so hard to have to be so authoritarian. The worst part was that, even though I was in the kitchen - getting the ingredients out for tomorrow's snacks – I could hear her crying perfectly well.

I was able to finish making all the small sandwiches I would be serving tomorrow, along with some assorted variety of pastries and candies before Annabelle came down. Her eyes were swollen and red, and she had red blotches all over her face.

I could tell she was calmer, though, as she could breath properly. She slowly made her way down, grabbing the handrail with one of her tiny hands and stepping down one step at a time. I held back the urge to go pick her up; despite her advanced intellectual, she was still the size of a one-year-old.

She didn't say anything while walking down the stairs, and her sense of smell and hearing was still weak, so she actually had to check the rooms to find me.

"Momma?" She called, walking into the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen." I called out. I heard her turn around and start running as fast as her little legs let her. When she saw me, she latched herself on my legs and started crying again.

"I'm sorry, Mommy." She cried.

I picked her up and walked with her to the living room, sitting down with Annie on my lap. She stopped crying almost immediately; she seemed to have no more tears left.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, wanting to know if she realized what she had done wrong.

"'Cause I yelled at you, and said bad words." She whispered, looking down.

I nodded. "Now can you explain to me why you don't want a party?" I asked gently.

"I wanna spend the day with you. I never see you anymore." She complained.

"Now, you know that's not true. You see me every day, and we spend our weekends together." I listed.

"Yes, and tomorrow's Saturday and we're not spending it together." She stated.

I took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Annabelle, I don't want you to only spend time with me."

"But I like spending time with you, Mommy." She interrupted me. I let out a chuckle.

"Yes, and I love being with you, too, baby, but we need to have friends as well. You need to learn how to interact with people, okay? You know we can't talk about what we really are to most people, but the Cullens are reliable. They know about you, and they love you." I told her.

She looked at me quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we can spend a lot of time together, but you have to spend time with other people too. Don't you like it when Esme teaches you things?" I asked. She nodded.

"And when Edward plays the piano for you?" She nodded again.

"Would you rather not have that and be with me?" I asked.

She pondered for about a minute before shaking her head no.

"So, there you go. You like to be with them as much as you like being with me. It's not wrong, sweetie. It's healthy to have other friends." She nodded.

"Tomorrow, both of us are going to decorate the living room. You'll help me bake your cake, and decorate it. Would you like that?" I asked. She nodded vigorously.

"Then, we'll get you ready for the party. One of my friends will be here, her name is Angela. She's bringing her boyfriend, Ben, and her little brothers. They're twins and they're seven. Esme, Edward, Rosalie and everyone else will be here, too. We'll have a lot of fun, take pictures and all.

"And then Sunday, we'll spend it together, just the two of us. We'll go to the park for a while, how about that?"

"YAY!" She exclaimed instead of replying, earning a chuckle from me.

I sighed internally. I hated seeing Annabelle so upset over a birthday party, but I was glad we had talked it out. She seemed a lot more willingly to celebrate it now.

"Now let's get you ready for bed." It didn't seem like it, but she did take almost three hours to calm down.

I gave her a bath and dried her hair before tucking her in. I took out a book from her shelf and started reading. We alternated after the first page, she read one page and I read the other. Soon the book was finished, and she was fast asleep.

I took out my cellphone and called Edward. He answered on the first ring.

"How did she take it?" He asked as a way of greeting.

"Not well." I sighed. "Can you bring it now? She just fell asleep." I asked him. He said he would be here in five minutes.

When he came, we got into work almost immediately. I had bought a swing set for my daughter along with an antique swing bench for me, so I could watch Annabelle play while I sat on our back porch. Edward would help me set it all up.

It took him all of ten minutes to do it, and soon we were back into the living room. I told him all about Annabelle's antics and her choice of words and everything.

"It made me feel so bad, to have to do that to her; I've never had to be so cruel. She knows I'm her mom and she has to listen to me, and she's never done anything so drastic as this. I don't know what happened. I feel so awful." I confessed.

"Bella," he said, "it's not your fault. That's the way kids behave, they won't always listen to what parents say. They will test you, keep provoking you until you either cave or ground them. They want to test your limits."

"I know that, Edward. It was the reason she got angry that makes me sad. She wanted to spend the day with me. She thought that, by having a party, she wouldn't have enough time to be with me.

"I don't want her to turn out like me, though. I had very few friends growing up and they all forgot about me once my mom got sick. I have a hard time trusting people, and I can't communicate well. I don't want that for her. I want her to be able to grow up having someone other than her mother to talk to." I confessed.

Edward grabbed my hand light on his own. "Bella, you're doing a wonderful job. Despite everything that happened to you, you still have more than enough love to share. She'll be okay because she has you to love her, always. She'll make mistakes, of course, but you'll always be there to help her out."

Edward's words made me feel better. He was right on something; my love for my daughter would always be there. No matter what happened, she'd know she'd have me to rely on at all times.

"Thank you. I guess I needed to hear that." I gave him a weak smile.

He stayed with me until dawn. He did ask if I needed anything else, but I said I had everything planned out, and was going to spend the morning decorating along with Annabelle.

She woke up at a quarter to nine, and we set to work immediately. We started on the cake first; well, I started while Annie got flour all over the kitchen. She was having fun, though, so I let her. While the cake was baking, we started decorating the living room. I had closed all curtains before she woke up so she wouldn't see her present outside.

I hung up a few purple and blue balloons and streamers while she decorated the coffee table. We sat up another table to put the cake and pastries with a purple and blue plaid tablecloth. All in all, it looked nice, but not overdone. I was glad I actually refused Alice's ideas.

We finished off by decorating the cake with purple icing and putting a small candle on it. I put it on the fridge while Annabelle put away what was left of the ingredients. She did try some banter and said it was good, so I was not worried.

"Baby, there's one more thing to do before we go get ready." I told her. Baking and decorating took a long time, and I told everyone to be here by two. It was already eleven-thirty.

"What is it?" She asked, looking around. Her hair still had some flour on, and I couldn't hold a chuckle.

"It's outside. Come with me." I said, stretching out my hand so she could take it.

When she saw the swing set, she squealed loudly before running towards it. As she got close to it, she ran her small hands over it all, looking at it astounded.

"Thank you, Mommy." She said, running back to me to give me a hug.

"Happy Birthday, angel." I whispered, returning her hug just as fiercely.

"Can I play here?" She asked as soon as she let go.

"Only while I clean the kitchen, then you have to take a shower and eat your lunch. Everyone will be here by two." I told her. She nodded and took off, sitting in one of the swings and slowly working out how they were supposed to work.

I went inside and started on the dishes. Our kitchen faced the back of the house, so I could watch her through the window as I did the chores. She seemed to have gotten the hang of it, and was swinging gently.

Half an hour later – I stalled a bit so she could play some more – I took her upstairs to give her a bath. Her hair was a mess because of all the flour and then the wind. Luckily it wasn't very long, so it wasn't hard to comb it.

I put her in one of the few dresses I allowed Alice to buy for her. It was white and purple – to match the decoration. It had a small bow on the back and puffy sleeves. I put some white socks and a pair of Mary Jane shoes. She looked adorable.

I sat her on my bed as I got ready. I put on a purple dress as well, so we could match, along with the same model of shoes. She was delighted to see us wearing similar clothes. I fixed her hair in two pigtails, letting her natural curls bounce off with every step. I put my own hair up in a ponytail, and we were set to go.

I had just finished putting the cake on the table when the doorbell rang.

"Can I get it, Mommy?" She asked. Since I knew who it was, I let her.

"Well, hello, birthday girl." Edward greeted her.

"Edward!" She exclaimed, and just as I made my way to the door I saw her jumping straight on his arms to give him a hug.

"You look very pretty, love." He told her while kissing her chubby cheek, making her giggle loudly.

"Hi, Bella. You look very beautiful as well." He greeted me, smiling slightly my way.

"Thank you. Come on in." I gestured for him to enter the house. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, we're all coming separately. Something about everyone arriving on their own time so they could all greet her properly." I looked at her quizzically. "Yeah, I didn't get it either." He chuckled, handing me a small gift he had on his hand. I put it away at the coffee table. She would open all gifts later.

Soon, the doorbell rang again, and we were greeted by Emmett and Rosalie. They also handed me some gifts before smothering Annie with hugs and kisses. Alice and Jasper were next, with a bunch of presents. I guess Alice went overboard on them, since she couldn't do it with the party.

Carlisle and Esme arrived last, handing me two gift bags.

"One of them is for you." Esme informed me. I was about to protest it, but she silenced me with one look.

"Why is there so much food?" Emmett asked. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Annabelle eats, Em. And there are some humans coming, didn't Edward and Alice tell you?" He shook his head. I just shrugged.

Angela arrived at two-thirty with her brothers and Ben.

"Angie." I greeted her.

"Hi, Bella. These are Kevin and Matthew, my brothers." She said, gesturing to the two dark haired boys.

"It's nice to meet you, guys. Why don't you come in?" I invited. Ben was the last one in, offering his hand for me to shake.

"Annie?" I called out once I got into the living room. She looked up from her spot on Rosalie's lap. "Come here." She did so. I picked her up and faced Angela.

"This is Annabelle. Baby, this is Mommy's friends Angela and Ben. Remember I told you about them?" She nodded, saying a low 'hi'. "And these are her brothers." I gestured towards the boys, who were eying the pastry table longingly.

"You can eat those, boys. Just stay away from the cake." I joked.

The party went on without a hitch. Angela got along with most Cullens just fine, and Ben as well. The twins were very well behaved, but they had a lot of energy. When I showed them the swings, they all but ran to them. Annie wanted to go too, so I put on a thick coat on her before she left. I still didn't know if she could get sick or not, so I did not risk it.

We all sang Happy Birthday and cut the cake. The humans ate some, and the rest of us pretended to do so. At around seven, we sat down to open presents.

Not surprisingly, Alice bought Annabelle some new clothes, but she followed my tips. No pink and all. Rosalie and Emmett got her a small doll house and a giant teddy bear. Emmett said the bear was named Emmy, which made us all laugh. Angela and Ben got her a kid's book.

Esme and Carlise gave her – us – matching necklaces. They both had the Cullen crest on them.

"We already consider you family." Esme told me. I managed a smile her way before giving both of them a hug.

Angela left at eight, and the Cullens followed right after.

"Did you enjoy the party?" I asked Annie as I carried her upstairs.

"Yes, Mommy. Thank you." She nodded sleepily, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're very welcome, baby. Now let's get you changed and ready for bed." I said, putting her on her bed and taking out some clean pajamas. I was about to tuck her in when she opened her eyes.

"Mommy? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yes, of course." I agreed, carrying her to my bedroom instead. I lay her on my bed before changing into some pajamas as well. Once we were under the comforter, she snuggled close to me, resting her head on the crook of my neck. She was asleep in seconds.

I was glad the day turned out good. I was afraid she would throw another tantrum when our guests arrived, but she was the perfect little lady. She even warmed up to Angela and Ben, impressing them with her talking skills.

The best part, though, was feeling included. I didn't have a big family when I was human, with only my mom and I, and it felt so good to be able to share this moment with _family_.

They considered Annie and I family. That alone made my day.

* * *

_So, how was it? It was longer than usual, so I hope you guys like it =)_

_Reviews are better than chocolate cake ;)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update =( I got caught up with things at home._

_Anyways, here is a new chapter, and I hope you really like it ;) I haven't really read over it, so I'm sorry about any mistakes!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I also claim no ownership to Inglourious Basterds =)  
_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Maybe I know somewhere_  
_ deep in my soul_  
_ that love never lasts._  
_ And we've got to find other ways_  
_ to make it alone._  
_ Keep a straight face._  
_ And I've always lived like this_  
_ keeping a comfortable distance._  
_ And up until now I had sworn to myself _  
_ that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

The Only Exception by Paramore_  
_

* * *

Chapter seven

* * *

Christmas was two days away, and for the first time in my life, I'd be celebrating it. My mother was not one for traditions, so we'd never really celebrated it; plus we didn't have a big family, so there was no point in it.

It all changed now; I had my new family, and my daughter. Annabelle had been a lot more comfortable around everyone since her birthday party. She started to be more social and thankfully she understood we could not spend every second together, even though we both wanted to.

Last year, I had been too preoccupied with my thirst and with my newborn baby to care about Christmas. It was not like I could go out and buy Annabelle gifts or decorate the house we were living in with a Christmas tree. I'd probably have scared half the town away with my red eyes, and the other half would have probably been killed. I was glad that was not the case anymore.

I had gotten all the Cullen's a gift. They had been amazing, accepting Annabelle and I with barely no questions asked. Of course, Carlisle was more than intrigued when he found out about my daughter being a hybrid, and even more so when he found out she had a gift. They were all perplexed when I told them what it was she could do – she had stunned Esme with it after all.

Annabelle was really in the Christmas spirit. Alice and Rosalie kept telling her interesting stories about their old Christmases and Annie loved it. She wanted us to get a tree and decorate our house, and I happily obliged. We started to create new traditions.

My daughter looked a little bit older; since her birthday she may have grown one or two inches, and she lost a bit of her baby fat. Her cheeks were not as chubby and her legs were a bit leaner. Her hair was longer and curlier as well.

Her excitement though, was still the same.

"Mommy, can I go with Aunt Rosalie to the mall?" She asked a few hours after I had arrived at the Cullen's place. We had a break from school because of the holidays and we were spending it mostly with our family. I smiled just thinking that. Annabelle also started calling them Aunt and Uncle. It was quite cute.

"Why?" I asked, looking at Rosalie questioningly.

"I wanna buy you a present, Mommy, but I can't if you bring me to the mall. I want it to be a surprise." She smiled.

"Oh, okay. Yes, sure. But you have to be good to Rosalie, okay?"

She nodded vigorously and lifted her arms so I could pick her up. Since I was sitting on one of the kitchen's stools, she could barely reach my legs, and she most likely wanted to give me a kiss goodbye.

She pecked me on the lips quickly and promised she would be very good before I let her go. She all but ran to Rosalie, taking her hand and dragging her out towards the car.

I chuckled before going back to my conversation with Esme. She said she wanted to know me better – as if she had never talked to me before – and had dragged me away as soon as I set foot in the house.

She had been talking about everything and nothing, and I knew her well enough to see she was stalling. She wanted to say something to me, but apparently was quite nervous to bring it up.

"Esme." I interrupted her as she once again started to comment on the weather. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked. Maybe if I encouraged her, she would get to the point.

She ducked her head – it seemed she would be blushing if she could – and nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I just don't know how to say it."

"Just say it." I smiled sweetly.

She smiled back and blurted, "do you like Edward?"

My eyes went wide. Had I been this obvious?

Over the past month or so, I had come to notice Edward more than I should. He was always around, and no one could deny he was gorgeous.

I confess I had started falling for him; but how could I not? He was so polite, a gentleman. He always had my best interest at heart, and he gets along great with my daughter. He knew about my past, and he didn't run away screaming yet. I just wish he could feel the same way for me.

"Yes, I... I think I do, Esme." I whispered, looking down. "Even though I'm sure it's not reciprocated."

"Well, I don't know about that, Bella. Edward's been talking about you non-stop ever since you first got here." She told me. "I've never seen my son so happy before."

"Yeah, well... he does spend most of his free time with me, so that's probably why he talks about me a lot. And he's probably happy he doesn't have to spend his nights in this house, no offense." I said.

She smiled at my answer. "Bella, I know my son, and he's not just relieved to be out of here at night, he's genuinely happy. And it's all because of you, dear. Don't diminish yourself like that." She scolded; she didn't like it when I talked myself down.

"Sorry."

"I just wish he would stop over-thinking everything and do something already." She murmured. I didn't think I was supposed to hear it, but she may have forgotten we all have sensitive hearing. I decided not to reply to it.

Five minutes later, and both of us were still in silence, when Edward came in through the back door. He eyed us, before focusing on Esme for a while. He let out a sigh and nodded. She swiftly got up, gave Edward a hug and pecked my forehead gently before leaving.

I had an idea of what Esme had told Edward, and was very afraid of what he would say.

He sat down next to me and stared at me for a while. We were silent for a while, but it was soon broken.

"Bella?" He asked. "Would you... would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked, or kind of rushed it all out.

"It's okay, Edward." I replied gently. "You don't have to do this just because you know."

"Know what?" He asked.

"Wait, what was it that Esme told you?" I asked instead of answering him.

"That I should stop being a prick and get my head out of my... butt."

"Oh."

"I really like you, Bella. I've been trying to conjure up some courage to ask you out since the birthday party, but I always backed down. Guess Esme just gave me the push I needed. I'm not sure what you meant by 'because you know', though." He stated.

"You like me?" I asked, completely disregarding everything else he said.

"I thought that was obvious, Bella." He said with a small smile.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like me? I'm... I don't matter." I told him.

His eyes flashed with some unknown feeling, and he stared coldly at me.

"Why would you say that? Of course you matter. I like you because you're funny, and intelligent. You're the most amazing mother, and you're so strong. After all you've been through, you still find the strength in yourself to love others, and that's... that's incredible, Bella. So please, don't ever let me hear you saying something like that ever again, okay?"

He kept walking while talking, and by the end of his rant, his face was only a few inches away from mine. I could only stare into his butterscotch eyes and nod.

"So, you would like to go on a date with me?" He asked again, as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, I would love that." I replied.

He smiled his uneven smile at me, before gently kissing my forehead, whispering 'tonight' and walking into the living room, leaving me stunned staring at the refrigerator.

He asked me out on a date. And it was tonight.

I started panicking a little. What would I wear? Where would he take me? We couldn't go to a restaurant. I kept running through every possible place he could take me, freaking out more with every thought, until someone brought me out of my reverie.

"Bella!" Alice basically squealed. I looked at her, and saw the biggest smile on her face. "We don't have much time! C'mon." She said, taking my hand and dragging me up the stairs to her room.

She sat me down on her vanity, and immediately started applying some make-up. I was never one to care for that, but I let her have her fun. She styled my hair as well before going into her closet to get me some clothes. I knew she had a stack of clothes that were my size somewhere in this house. She could never stop herself.

She came back a few seconds later with a whole outfit in her tiny hands. She pointed to the bathroom and I did as told, changing into the new outfit. It consisted of a pair of skinny jeans and a nice, V-neck blue blouse. She topped it off with some high-heeled Mary-Jane shoes and a heavy coat. It was the middle of December, so that was a necessary prop.

She obviously knew where he would be taking me, but kept her lips sealed. When we made our way downstairs, I noticed everyone had returned home.

"You look so pretty, Mommy." Annabelle greeted me, coming over to me and lifting her arms up. I carefully balanced her on my hip, trying not to mess Alice's work. "Where are you going?" She asked, looking at me with an adorably confused face.

"I'm going out with Edward tonight, is it okay?" I asked her. With all the excitement, I forgot to count Annabelle in the equation. I really hoped she would be okay with it.

"Okay." She nodded her head along with her response. I smiled at her and gave her cheek a kiss before walking fully in the living room.

Emmett wolf-whistled loudly when he saw me, and Rosalie slapped the back of his head. I couldn't hold my chuckle in. I noticed Edward was absent, though. Guess he was getting ready.

I sat down, Annabelle still on my lap. I looked at her, trying to figure out what to do. I didn't know where Edward was taking me, so I didn't know if I could just leave Annabelle here until we came back or ask someone to stay with her at our home. I had a feeling I wouldn't be home to tuck Annabelle in, though.

"Rose?" I called her attention. She looked at me expectantly. "Would you mind baby-sitting tonight?"

Her eyes shone. She had told me about her desires to be a mother, and I felt really bad that that would never come true. She was really good with my Annie, though, and I trusted her. She never crossed the line, never tried to parent Annabelle. She taught her things, but never tried to discipline Annie. That was a good thing in my book.

"Yes, of course." She replied.

I explained to her everything that she should know, like Annabelle's bedtime and such. It was only five in the afternoon, so she had a few hours still. I did ask that Rosalie take her home instead of staying at the Cullen's. I didn't know how she would react with sleeping in a foreign place; I wouldn't be home to tuck her in, and so the familiarity would be a great comfort.

Edward came down a few minutes later, looking more amazing than ever. He had on a green button down shirt along with dress pants. I think he tried to tame his wild hair, but with no success.

"Ready?" He asked as he reached the last step. I nodded, but looked at Annie instead of getting up.

"You'll be spending the rest of the day with Rosalie at home, okay? Will you be okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, Momma."

"Be good to her; I won't be back until after you go to bed, okay?"

She nodded.

I gave her small lips a tiny peck and whispered, "I love you, baby."

She replied to it, and I sat her down, waving to the rest of the family before walking out with Edward.

He opened the car door for me, and waited until I was sitting down before he closed it and walked towards the driving side.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked once we started moving.

"We're going to Port Angeles." He replied. "By the way, Bella, you look absolutely breathtaking." He said.

I smiled shyly at him, "thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

He chuckled before turning on the radio. Some classic music started playing, and he lowered the sound until it was only background noise.

"You haven't really answered my question, you know?" I told him.

"Of course I did; you asked where I was taking you and I told you." He replied cheekily.

I sighed but didn't argue. I would know it soon enough.

And so, twenty-five minutes later, he was parking his car in front of the town's movie theater.

"Sorry, there aren't that many options around here. I promise I'll take you somewhere better another day." He rambled.

I just giggled; he was nervous, I could tell.

"This is perfect, Edward." I told him. He got out of the car, and I waited inside, knowing he would like to open the door for me; he didn't disappoint.

He offered his hand to help me up, but didn't let go once I was out of the car. His hand felt so good intertwined with mine; I couldn't stop smiling.

We went inside the theater, and he headed straight to get us tickets. I guess he checked what was showing beforehand. He payed for both our tickets, and we went straight into the room.

The theater was not too full, it being so close to Christmas and all. People were probably still shopping.

I felt Edward tug my hand and guide me to one of the seats; as I sat down, he put the armrest up so there would be nothing in between us.

We kept up with small chat until the lights went out and the previews started. Edward told me the movie was a slight cross of humor and gory, and I was actually looking forward to it. Supposedly it was somehow about history too, and had Brad Pitt with an accent. You didn't see me complaining.

When the movie started, Edward subtly put his arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head on his own. The first ten minutes of the movie were barely in and I already had a character that I hated. I would cower into Edward whenever someone was killed, but I really enjoyed the movie story. I wish it had happened like that in real life as well. Well, not all that happened, just the ending, with the movie theater thing.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I told him once we were out of the theater. "It had been so long since I last went to a cinema."

"It won't be the last, my Bella." He said as he took my hand in his once again. I started walking in the direction of the car, but Edward stopped me.

"It's not over yet." He smiled at me. I let him lead me to wherever he had planned on taking me.

After a few minutes of mindless strolling, we arrived at the bay. We continued walking on the sidewalk next to it – it was too cold to take our shoes off and walk on the sand; we didn't need humans getting suspicious.

We talked about our dreams, of what we had wanted to do when we were humans. He told me of his desire to go to war, and I told him my dream of becoming a writer. It felt great, to be able to share things like that with him.

It felt different, too. While he was just my friend, I felt the need to hold on to some things. I talked to him a lot, but I didn't talk as freely as I did today. It might have been because his arm was once again around my shoulder, and he was absently playing with a strand of my hair.

That small gesture was so intimate; it made me feel so good that he felt comfortable enough around me to act like that. I relished on his touch, and greedily wrapped one arm around his waist, bringing myself closer to him. He kept on talking, but I saw the smile that formed in his mouth.

Before we knew it, it was past ten at night. Reluctantly, we made our way back to the car and to Forks; he held my hand the whole way there. I felt unusually giddy.

When we arrived at my home, I noticed all lights were out, but the living room. Rosalie must be in there.

"I had a really great time today, Edward." I told him as he helped me out of the car.

"I did, too." He smiled at me, walking me silently to the door. I opened it and dragged him inside, so I could relieve Rosalie.

She told me briefly what she and Annabelle did, and smiled knowingly before leaving.

"Would you like to stay?" I asked him. He just nodded, grabbing my hands in his once again.

He guided me to the couch and sat us down; I instantly cuddle to his side; it was my new favorite spot. I felt him kiss my hair and I sighed contently.

We stayed in silence for a long time, before he broke it.

"Bella?" He called my attention. I looked up at him and waited for him to talk. "I have to ask you something." He said.

I just nodded and waited.

"May I kiss you?" He asked.

I looked down and smiled shyly before working up my courage to look at his face.

"Yes." I whispered.

Slowly, he closed the distance between us. His hand cupped my cheek gently, and his thumb brushed against my lips before his own touched mine.

Kissing Edward was blissful. His lips molded against mine, as if they were made for me. He was gentle at first, putting my bottom lip between his and sucking on it. As he got bolder, his tongue begged me for entrance, which I gave almost immediately.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours. I could spend the rest of my life like this and I would be happy.

He broke the kiss, much too soon for my liking, and rested his forehead against mine, panting a little. He smiled at me, and pecked my lips once more. He was about to say something when I heard the most horrible sound.

Annabelle's scream.

* * *

_So, how was it?_

_I had planned to write about Christmas, but you know the story has a mind of its own. _

TeamEmmette_ pointed out about Edward's gift for Annie on her bday - I forgot to put it! Yes, I know lol It'll be mentioned in the next chapter, though ;)_

_Reviews are better than yakisoba (I had too much of it this weekend lol)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone!! Sorry about the cliffy! LOL (No, I'm not)_

_Here it is, a new chapter =) It's probably a litte rushed, but I didn't really want to dwell on Christmas and all... we need a dose of drama ;)_

_I wanna thank everyone that reviews this story! You guys are the best reviewers ever! xD_

_Enough chit chat, let's go on with the show_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Shifting your weight_  
_ To throw off the pain_  
_ Well you can ignore it_  
_ But only for so long_

Careful by Paramore_  
_

* * *

Chapter eight

* * *

"Mommy!"

I was in her room in less than a second. She was still lying in bed, and her eyes were closed. She was dreaming.

"Where are you?" She yelled out.

Instantly I was by her side, gently shaking her awake while taking her hand to see what she was dreaming about. I gasped out loud with what I saw.

It was the man that had attacked me. How did she know what he looked like?

"Annabelle, wake up! Wake up!" I called out desperately, trying to get her out of that nightmare.

It took me about two minutes shaking and calling out her name until she opened her eyes and sat up, gasping for air. She was crying so much she couldn't breathe. I put her in my lap, rocking her gently while making shushing sounds to try and calm her down.

"It was just a dream, baby. Just a dream. Mommy's here." I kept whispering to her, waiting for her to calm down.

After another five minutes, her breathing started evening out. Her sobs turned to hiccups, and I gently instructed her to take deep, slow breaths. I asked Edward, who just watched the whole scene with a bewildered expression, to hand me a hand towel I kept on the drawer, and carefully wiped the remains tears from her face. I got up with her and took her to the bathroom, so I could wash her red face.

Quickly, we were all sitting in the kitchen, Annie still nested on my lap, clinging to me; from what I gathered, she couldn't find me in the dream. Edward helped me by warming up some milk, which Annabelle drank greedily.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I asked once she put the cup down.

She shook her head and rested it on my shoulder, her eyes closing. When she noticed this, she snapped them open.

"Can you go back to sleep?" I asked, my voice still soft.

"Can I stay with you, Momma? I'm scared." Her arms went around my neck, holding herself closer to me.

"Of course, angel. How about we lie down on my bed, okay?" She nodded.

"I'll leave you two be. I'll pick you both up tomorrow morning, we're going out." Edward said. I smiled at him in thanks, and nodded.

He came towards us and gave Annie a sweet kiss on the forehead, before pecking my lips gently. I sighed, contently and waved a goodbye when he opened the door.

In no time, I changed into pajamas, and lay down with Annabelle snuggled up close to me. I watched her dreams throughout the night, but the nightmare didn't come back.

When she woke up, I asked her if she wanted to talk about it, but she shook her head in refusal. I knew I'd have to get her to tell me someday soon, but since it was almost Christmas, I let it go. I didn't want to ruin her first one.

I dressed us up for the day, fed her and then all we had to do was wait for Edward.

He showed up at around ten-thirty, dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. He smiled when he saw me, and gave my lips a kiss before picking Annie up and blowing raspberries on her cheek, making her giggle loudly.

"You ready?" He asked and I nodded. He offered me his free hand and we walked to his car hand-in-hand, Annabelle still perched on his hip. He opened the door for me before strapping Annie on her car-seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked once he sat down and started the car. He winked at me and closed his mouth. He would not be telling me.

I was glad that he included Annabelle on it, though. After the night she had, I had planned on taking her out for the day right before Edward invited us.

He drove for about ten minutes, and stopped near a trail. Guess we would be hiking today. He went around the car to open my door, and asked me to unstrap Annie; I did as asked, and when I turned around I saw Edward smiling, a picnic basket in his hand. When he caught me looking at it, he shrugged and nodded towards my daughter. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Annie got on my back, and I ran after Edward, wanting to know where he was taking us. A couple of minutes later we stopped; I could see a clearing just a few feet away.

"I never showed this to anyone." Edward said before taking my hand and guiding us towards the clearing.

It turned out to be a perfectly rounded meadow. It was absolutely gorgeous and peaceful. Due to the time of the year, most flowers were lightly covered with ice. Edward sat the basket down near the trees – where it was still dry – and walked to us.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, and felt Annie nod against my neck. "How did you find it?"

"While I was hunting one day. Alice probably knows it exists, but she never came here. It's like my sacred place, where I come to think and get away from other people's thoughts. It's far away from a trail that no humans dare come here, and still near home." He told me.

I smiled when he said it was a sacred place for him. He trusted me, well us, enough to bring us here.

Annabelle wiggled till I let her down, and she ran around the meadow giggling. She was well protected from the cold with a raincoat, boots and gloves, plus a beanie, so I didn't fret... much. She touched everything with amazed eyes. It was incredible to watch her; her curiosity and thirst for knowledge. She kept asking me about all the flowers, and the ones I didn't know about, Edward would explain.

For hours we sat there; I was sitting in between Edward's legs, my back flushed against his chest and my head on his shoulder. Annabelle just skipped around it, asking question after question, until she got hungry.

Edward had packed a few sandwiches and some apples, and soon she was back to skipping around. It felt so perfect.

He drove us home at about eight at night, promising to come pick us up in the morning so we could celebrate Christmas. That reminded me that I still had some presents to wrap.

I gave Annie a bath and was about to lay her down on her bed when she whimpered.

"What's wrong?" I immediately asked.

"Can't I sleep with you again? I don't wanna have bad dreams." She said, her eyes tearing up.

"Of course, angel. Would you like me to read you a story as well?" I asked her, since I had not done so the night before.

She nodded and picked out a book; I lay her down in my bed before putting on the pajamas I had worn last night and lying next to her, under the covers. I started reading the book, but didn't even get to the third page before she was out cold. I guess she had worn herself out today.

She didn't have any bad dreams, only whispering my name once during the night. When she woke up, her eyes were shining with excitement.

"It's Christmas!" She exclaimed.

I laughed. "Yes, it is. Good morning, angel." I said, kissing her forehead and ruffling her already messy hair.

"Morning, Momma. Can we open the presents now?" She asked. I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well, all your presents are at the Cullen's, so I don't think so." I told her. Her smile fell. "But, we're going there soon. The faster we get ready, the faster we can open presents."

As soon as I said that, she jumped from my bed and went inside her room. I followed her, and picked out her Christmas outfit. We would be matching again.

At ten to nine, both of us were ready; she had on a red dress with green details, plus white stockings and the Mary Jane shoes. I let her hair down, only holding her bangs with a red barrette. I had the same color dress and shoes, only I didn't look as cute as her.

Edward arrived five minutes later, and Annabelle all but ran to the car. I grabbed the remaining presents and greeted Edward with a peck on the lips before following Annie. We arrived short after, and Annie sprinted towards the door, calling out a greeting to everyone as she went inside.

I chuckled at my child's antics and followed at a slower pace with Edward. He put the presents I had brought under the tree and we sat down; Annie was sat on Carlisle's lap, telling him all about her presents that she wanted to get.

Soon, we were all ripping off wrapping paper. I had got some few books from Carlisle and Esme, clothes from Alice and Rose and some CDs and DVDs from Emmett and Jasper. Edward gave me a pendant for my necklace; it was a diamond stone, heart-shaped.

Annie was the one that got spoiled though. She got from clothes, to books, to toys, to jewelry. Edward had given her a charm bracelet on her birthday – it was adjustable, so she could still wear it as she grows up. He added one charm to it, apart from the little teddy bear. It was an exact replica of the pendant he gave me.

We spent the rest of the day talking and laughing; it was just like what I had always imagined a real Christmas party to be.

The following week passed in a blur. Annabelle didn't have any more nightmares, but she still didn't want to talk about the one she did have. I just kept asking myself how in the world would she know exactly what he looked like. She must have seen him somewhere.

New Year's eve passed by, and on the first, I had enough. I sat Annabelle down and asked her, gently, to tell me who the man in her dream was.

She started crying; I told her I would not be mad if she told me, and that it was very important for me to know.

Shakily, she lifted her hand and rested it on my cheek, showing me what had happened.

_It was the day she went to the mall with Rosalie. She was walking around a kid's clothing store with Rosalie; she lost sight of Rose for a minute, and went back to look for her, but she couldn't find anyone. _

_The blonde man came to her and whispered in her ear that he knew her mommy; the way he said it sent chills down her spine and she teared up. He said that he would find her mommy, and that she was to not tell anyone about it. He ran away and Annie ran around trying to find Rosalie. She located her soon after, and jumped into her arms. _

When the memory ended, Annie started crying once again. I held her tight and told her how brave she was to show me that, and that the bad man was not going to hurt her.

When school started back, I had two things to worry about. My attacker knowing where I lived, and people at school when they find out I was going out with Edward; he had officially asked me to be his girlfriend on midnight December thirty-first. I, of course, had accepted.

He had taken me on many dates since then, and I was so blissfully happy.

Until I found out about the whole thing with Annie, of course.

Monday morning, I apprehensively dropped Annie off with Esme. I had considered telling them what had happened, but I didn't want to burden them with my problems.

As soon as we got into the school parking lot, I tensed. Mike Newton waved excitedly and started making his way towards me.

Edward got out of the car and ran to my side to open my door. He offered me his hand, and I took it, stepping out of the vehicle; he didn't let go of my hand, though.

When Mike approached us, Edward subtly slipped his arm around my waist, and I rested my head on his shoulder. Mike stared at us but that didn't stop him.

"Hey, Bella. How was your break?" He asked, completely ignoring Edward.

"It was great, wasn't it, Edward?" I asked, looking up at Edward instead of Mike.

"Yes, it was, love." He answered and pecked my lips once. I could almost hear the smirk on his face when he did so; Mike's thoughts must have been entertaining.

Everyone that still lingered on the parking lot gasped; I could hear them all. I just smiled sweetly at Mike and walked away with Edward.

Walking through the corridors, I could see every envious face. All the girls were staring at me, some in jealously and some in pure rage. I couldn't understand these girls. They treated people as some sort of property, that they could own or not whenever they wanted.

The day passed by quickly. Alice joined us at lunch – she had run to school – and we talked about unimportant things. I think, though, that Edward noticed I was hiding something; he could read me so well, even though he had no access to my mind.

During Gym, I tried to act normal, but I was a bit distracted, I hit Mike Newton in the head. Luckily, I put barely no strength to it, so he was fine. What really annoyed me, though, was Lauren.

She was shooting daggers my way from across the gym, but I decided to ignore it.

Of course, she wouldn't let it go, and she once again approached me in the locker room.

"I told you to stay away from my guy." She said with venom in her voice.

"And I recall telling you to mind your own business." I retorted.

She literally sneered at me. I had to choke back a laugh.

"I don't believe a word of what you said. I bet you just made that up to gain everyone's pity and get away with being a slut. I'll warn you once again, stay away from my Eddie."

I took a deep breath before I did something I'd regret, and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen here, girl. I don't care what you think about me. I could care less, because I know the truth. And Edward is a human being; he has feelings. Stop treating him like he's your property. You have no right to go around this school thinking you own the place; nobody likes people like that."

"Oh yeah, and then why do I have so many more friends than you?" She interrupted me.

I snorted. "Friends? They're all scared of you. They're only around because they fear you, not because they want to be. I can say I have so many more friends than you, little girl. See, because what matters is not the numbers; it's the sincerity of the friendship. And if you have you 'friendships' based on fear, just wait out. One day, it'll come back to bite you in the ass."

I walked out, but 'accidentally' bumped my shoulder on hers. She toppled over the bench and fell flat on her back.

I felt really accomplished as I made my way towards Edward. I grinned at him, but his returning smile was not so bright. My brows furrowed as I thought about what could have happened during the last hour to make him so upset.

We drove silently until we reached the almost invisible turn to his driveway.

"Do you have anything to tell me, Bella?" He asked, his voice a bit cold.

"No, I don't think so, why?" I calmly replied.

"Why does Alice see you and a blonde vampire together?"

The accusation in his voice was not missed, but what I really cared about at the moment was what he said.

The psycho had found us.

* * *

_Sorry for all the mistakes I'm sure you found =) And sorry for another mild-cliffy lol_

_Hope you liked it!_

_Reviews are better than singing out loud to the songs you love!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Wow, I was quite fast, uh? _

_You guys wound my ego! LOL Got at least 10 reviews per chapter, and this last one... 4! Ouchy!_

_Hope you guys like this one better =)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! I also claim no ownership to 'Coraline' and 'The Little Mermaid'_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_The tragedy it seems unending_  
_ I'm watching everyone I looked up to breaking, bending_  
_ We're taking shortcuts and false solutions_  
_ Just to come out the hero_

_ Well I can see behind the curtain_  
_ The wheels are cranking turning_  
_ It's all wrong the way we're working_  
_ Towards a goal, that's non-existent, it's non-existent_  
_ But we just keep believing_

Turn if Off by Paramore

* * *

Chapter nine

* * *

"Who found you?" Edward asked, parking his car in their massive garage.

I sighed. I didn't notice I had said it out loud.

"Let me just greet my daughter and we'll go somewhere to talk." I told him, no looking into his eyes. The tone on his voice let me know he was not pleased at the moment.

I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose – a clear sign he was either frustrated or angry. So I exited the car without waiting for him and went inside.

Annie talked about her day as usual, and I tried to focus on her, but my mind was elsewhere. When she finished, I explained I had to go talk to Edward for a little bit, but that I would be back shortly. She frowned and pouted a bit, but didn't say anything.

Edward was waiting for me by the porch, a blank expression on his face. I took his hand in mine and guided him through the forest, stopping a few miles away so we were just out of earshot.

"Are you going to tell me who that guy is?" He asked rather rudely.

"First of, lose the attitude, Edward. And yes, I will tell you all I know about the blonde guy that raped me." As soon as I said that, his expression turned apologetic.

"How do you know it's him?" He asked in a softer voice.

I sighed. "Annabelle's nightmare." I told him.

He looked at me shocked. "How would she know what he looks like? Did you ever tell her?" His voice was not accusing, despite the question, just concerned.

"No, never. I only ever told her that her 'father' was a very bad man and that she would never meet him. I never described him."

"Then how?"

"He... he talked to her! That day when she went to the mall with Rosalie. She lost sight of Rose and he approached her, telling her he knew me and that he'd find me." I told him. I was shocked by the loud growl that came out of Edward.

He put me in a tight hug, resting his head atop mine. "I won't let him get anywhere near you."

I held on to him tightly. For the first time in almost a week, I felt safe.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked softly.

"I didn't want to burden you and your family." I replied.

"Our family, Bella. And it's not a burden, you know that. We protect each other."

We stayed embraced for a long time, before he led me back to his house. He asked me to wait until he talked to the family about it so he could drive Annie and I home. I didn't argue with him, mostly because I really didn't want to be alone.

"What are we waiting for, Mommy?" Annie asked ten minutes after I sat her down in one of the kitchen's stools.

"Edward. He's going to drive us home." I told her. I did not want to worry her about her 'father', not even telling her who the blonde man was. I'd like to maintain her innocence for as long as possible.

She frowned when I said that, but yet again said nothing.

I heard Edward explaining everything to everyone in the living room. Rosalie was shocked to learn he had approached Annabelle at the mall; I was glad Edward didn't accuse her of anything. It was really not her fault at all.

They all agreed to keep an eye on us. Esme would not be alone with Annie anymore. One of us would skip school for the day so there was always someone with her. Edward would spend the day with us at my house. I did not want to move to their place as to not alert Annie of the danger. Two of them would be in the woods nearby as well.

With everything planned out, Edward drove us home.

I gave Annie her bath before tucking her in. She didn't have any more nightmares, so I lay her down on her own bed. She soon fell asleep.

We kept the same pattern for the following two weeks. Every day someone would stay home from school with Esme and Annabelle. Edward would drive us home and one or two of the Cullens would stay nearby. Sometimes they stayed with us, other times they ran around the woods to try to find different scents.

Our hunting trips were now made with at least four people. No one was to stray away or take too long.

Jasper took the time to teach me how to fight. I had absolutely no experience with it, so it was quite hard at first, but I got the hang of things after a while. If it came to it, I would be able to defend myself and my daughter.

Annabelle was not stupid, though. She noticed everything. She knew there was something going on, but she never said anything. In fact, she started to become more introvert. She didn't laugh as much and didn't talk as much. No matter how many times I asked her what was wrong, she would just shake her head and close down. I was really worried about her.

When I first started seeing Edward, I had to her what was going on; I had told her he was now my boyfriend and would be over more than usually. She had asked me what 'boyfriend' meant. It took a while for me to explain it in so many ways that she could understand. She had been a bit reluctant at first, but she saw I was happy so she approved.

He had taken me on various date since then, sometimes including Annabelle on them. It was a big deal to me that he got along fine with my baby, or else I wouldn't have even bothered.

I was still trying to get used to being in a relationship. It was all so new to me; I had never had anyone like that. Edward had been my first kiss. Sometimes I didn't even know how to behave near him. And now, with everything going on with the vampire we'd been spending too much time together, with barely space to breathe. It was hard to adjust.

Maybe that was why Annie was acting like that. She was used to being only she and I, now there were a lot of people wandering around our house.

I brushed it off as her just trying to adjust like me; she would come around soon.

Another week passed by, and apart for school I have nothing to do. I wasn't allowed to go out on my own, so I preferred to just stay in. I think I read most of Carlisle's books that he let me borrow.

Annabelle was getting grumpier by the day, but I still stood to my opinion that she should not know what was going on. She would panic, and I didn't want that.

It was Friday. School was finally out and Edward drove Alice and I to his place. We spent most of the day there, until he drove Annie and I back to my house. She was pouting more than ever, and it finally got to me. Tonight I would get it out of her.

I gave her a bath and took her downstairs. Since she never complained about going to bed, I decided to extend her bed time by half and hour. On weekends, she could stay up an hour longer than on weekdays, so we could watch a movie.

I put _Coraline_ on and sat down next to Edward, cuddling Annie to my side. We were half way through the movie when she spoke up.

"That's what you do."

"What do I do?" I asked her. I didn't understand. The movie was about parents that didn't pay attention to their kid, so she sought out somewhere else to be loved.

"You don't spend time with me." She stated.

"What are you talking about, Annie? Of course I spend time with you. Aren't we watching a movie together?" I said.

"Yes, but Edward's here." She said his name in such a way I was shocked. I looked at her and could see she was glaring openly at Edward now.

"What do you mean?"

"He's always ruining everything." There were tears coming down her eyes now.

I took a deep breath and looked at Edward.

"Would you mind waiting with Emmett for a while? This talk is way overdue." I asked him gently. I didn't want him to feel guilty or anything; this was all my fault.

"Of course, love." He whispered back, giving my lips a chaste kiss.

"Don't touch her!" Annabelle exclaimed. "I hate you, stay away from us." She yelled out.

He walked out, but I new he would stay within earshot. Despite all, he would not risk our safety.

"Annabelle Renée! Will you explain to me why you just said that?" I said sternly but without raising my voice.

"Because it's true! I hate him." The tears were now running freely down her cheeks. "You love him more than me." She whispered, probably thinking I wouldn't be able to hear.

I gasped loudly.

"Is that what you think? That I don't love you anymore."

She nodded.

"Why do you think that, Annabelle?"

She shrugged. "You met him and now he's here all the time, and I don't have time with just you, and you leave me with Aunt Rose and Nana Esme all the time now. You don't love me anymore. And it's Edward's fault." She sobbed.

Immediately I pulled her on my lap and held her tight, letting her get all her angst out. She cried her little heart out for almost twenty minutes. I had to prepare some warm milk to help her calm down after that.

When her sobs stopped and she had finished her drink, I took her upstairs to my bedroom. I had also just noticed she hadn't asked to sleep with me anymore after I had told her 'no' one night. I was just trying to get her used to sleeping on her own again, I didn't mean to completely disregard her.

"Better?" I asked once we were both cuddled under the covers. She nodded, but kept her head buried on my neck. "Baby, look at me." She adjusted herself so she could look up but still had her head on my shoulder.

"Remember when I explained that Edward was my boyfriend and what that meant?" She nodded. "Well, I'm still trying to balance everything out. I'm really, really sorry that you felt that way, angel."

She sniffled.

Gently, I pulled her bangs out of her face.

"I love _you_ more than anything else in the world. I'm so sorry that I made you doubt that, but you have to know that. I would never, ever, leave you. You're my daughter. My little angel. You'll always come first, okay? Always. You are my life. And I love you very much."

She sniffled again and nodded.

"I love you, too, Momma. I'm sorry I said you didn't love me."

"And I'm sorry I made you think I didn't." I told her.

We stayed in silence for a while.

"Why did you say I couldn't sleep with you?" She asked, breaking our silence.

I sighed. "Because... you had to go back to sleeping on your own, baby. I don't mind it when you sleep with me, but we can't do that every night, okay?" I told her softly. She sighed but nodded in agreement.

"Do you still hate Edward?" I asked her.

"No, Mommy. But why is he always here?" I took a deep breath. She was so mature, maybe I should tell her at least why we were so confined to this house right now.

"Well... you remember your bad dream and the bad man?" I asked her. Her eyes opened a little more and she nodded. "He said he would find me, remember? And I told Edward what you told me, because Alice could see the bad man coming. Remember that Alice can see things that haven't happened yet?" She nodded.

"She saw him coming, and so Edward and everyone else are making sure that he doesn't find me. That's why we can't go out alone, and why Edward's here. He's really worried about me, and about you, too. He doesn't want you to get hurt." I explained.

"Is it my fault? The bad man said I shouldn't tell anyone. Is he coming because I told you?" Her tears were back.

"No! No, it's not your fault, okay? He is a very mean man, and he wanted to scare you. You were very, very brave when you told me about it. And now we're protected, so he can't get to us, okay?"

She nodded, but she looked scared.

"Can I sleep here? I'm really scared." She sobbed.

"You can, but first you have to apologize to Edward, okay? He's going to stay in the room with us, is that okay?" She nodded. Edward, who was just outside the house as I had predicted, entered the room a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry I hated you, Edward." Annie said. We both chuckled at her choice of words.

"I'm sorry I made you hate me, Annie. I promise that when this is over, I won't interfere with your 'Mommy time' okay?" She nodded.

He came over to us and kissed her head gently. "I love you, Annie." He whispered.

He came to my side and kissed my temple. He looked me in the eyes and said, "I love you, Bella."

I smiled at him. I guess I could not deny it anymore.

For the past two weeks, I started feeling something different for Edward, something more. I knew I liked him, but this was different. I had thought it over and over until I came to the one simple conclusion. I loved him.

Obviously, after I had figured that out, I started freaking out. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he left me when he found out just how much I was obsessed with him? I could barely go a day without him, or else I'd miss his presence.

And now, here he was, telling me he loved me. And I was lost in my own memories.

I snapped back to reality and smiled at him. "And I love you, Edward." I whispered.

It was probably the weirdest time and place to admit our love to each other, but it worked for us.

"Can you sing me to sleep, Mommy?" Annie asked, effectively breaking my wandering mind.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked her.

"The Little Mermaid song." She mumbled, snuggling closer to me. Edward sat down on my desk chair and smiled gently when I lowered myself and Annie until we were comfortable.

I could hear Edward humming a harmony when I started singing. _Part of your world_ was one of Annabelle's favorite Disney song. She once said she liked hearing me sing it because I sounded like Ariel.

She was asleep before I could finish the song, and unfortunately had a nightmare. It was probably because I had to bring up the blonde vampire and all, so it brought back memories. I was able to calm her down more quickly this time, and after that she slept soundlessly.

On Saturday, everyone came over to my house. I needed Annabelle to feel comfortable after all I had told her, so we would stay somewhere familiar. We did spend a lot of time outside; she absolutely loved the swing set and Edward loved to push her. Her giggles could be heard all over.

At night, she didn't argue when I tucked her in; she would be back to sleeping in her room.

Edward and I were sitting in the living room, talking and kissing. Mostly kissing, when we heard a noise. He got up to investigate, and a few seconds later he came back, looking at me with fear and shock.

"Annabelle's gone."

* * *

_Ha, so another cliffy... you guys may want to kill me after that xD Well, don't, or else you won't know the ending LOL_

_Hope you guys like it!!_

_Reviews are better than my New Moon DVD - which just got here this week!! xD  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone! One more chapter ready to go =)_

_Glad you guys didn't kill me! Hehe _

_Hope you like this chapter! =)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place _  
_ If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday _  
_ If only time flew like a dove _  
_ Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love _

Hallellujah by Paramore

* * *

Chapter ten

* * *

I broke down as soon as Edward's words were out of his mouth. My baby, my little angel was taken from me. How could I let that happen?

Edward sat down next to me on the couch and put his arm around my shoulders, trying to comfort me, but I shrugged it off, getting up quickly.

"I hate you, Edward." I yelled at him; on my distressed state, I couldn't help but blame him for this. If only he had paid attention. If only we weren't so distracted. If only he didn't love me.

"I hate you." I kept repeating it, punching him on his chest. He just let me get my anger out, not even flinching when my fists made contact with his chest.

Soon I was holding his shirt, bringing him close to me as I cried. "She's gone... my angel." I buried my face on his chest. "My baby."

It took me fifteen minutes to calm myself down. Edward had called the rest of the family, and they were all sitting in my living room, looking at me sympathetically.

"Are you sure you didn't hear him?" Carlisle asked Edward once again.

Edward shook his head. "Not his mind, and we didn't hear him come in through the window either. Nor did we smell him. I don't understand how he managed to pass through all of us without us noticing."

"Yeah, I didn't smell any different scents on Annie's bedroom." Emmett said.

"How are we going to find her if we can't pinpoint his scent?" Esme asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"I don't think he went very far." Jasper spoke up. "It's not Annie he wants. It's Bella."

"So he takes my baby because he wants me? That doesn't make sense." I said.

"Yes, it does. Edward said he talked to Annie at the mall right? She looks just like you, so he recognizes her, follows her to our house and then to your house. He has some ability to mask his scent, or make himself invisible or unnoticed. That was why Rose didn't suspect anything, she didn't smell him. And why he could get in tonight without being noticed. It would have taken a lot longer for you to figure out Annie wasn't here if it weren't for the lamp she knocked down." Jasper explained.

Now it made sense. The guy had an ability.

"So what? What do we do? What do I do? I can't fail her again. She must be terrified, what will he do to her?" I started rambling. Edward put his arm around my shoulders, much like he did a few minutes ago, but this time I didn't shrug it off. I leaned into him, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"We'll split up and look. If Jasper's right, then he won't be far. Esme and I will head south; Jasper, you and Alice go north; Rosalie and Emmett, west; and you two," Carlisle said, pointing to Edward and I, "will go east. Take your cell phones with you, and call if you notice anything. Alice, can you see anything?"

She shook her head. "No. It's like he's blocking me or something, our futures simply disappear. I don't understand, I saw him before. Why can't I see him now?"

She sounded frustrated. I bet she was blaming herself as much as I was blaming myself.

"Al, it's not your fault, okay? Don't blame yourself for this." I told her softly. She looked at me, her eyes questioning. "I know you, and I know you're blaming yourself. Don't deny it. And please, don't beat yourself up because of it." She let out a long breath through her mouth and nodded.

Everyone got up then, getting ready to start our search.

"We'll find her, Bella." Rose reassured me before running off with Emmett. Alice and Jasper went right after them, Alice just stopping to give me a hug. Esme and Carlisle also promised me we'd find her before leaving.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward said, grabbing my hand.

"One second." I asked him before running towards her room. I picked the small teddy bear that I had given her – the only one I had kept from my childhood – and hugged it to my chest.

I ran back downstairs, still holding the teddy, and took hold of Edward's hand. We headed east as planned, and started our search. We ran all over the woods, looking everywhere; we even went up some trees to have a better view, but found nothing. We ran, calling out her name every now and then, until it got dark. We regrouped at around two in the morning, but no one had any news.

"We even got permission from the wolves to enter their lands to look for her, but we found nothing." Emmett said. That meant they had gone all the way to La Push but found nothing.

For days we ran all over the country looking for her. Emmett and Jasper went as far as Alaska, visiting their extended family; they had all come down to help us. We didn't tell them what she really was, just that she was my daughter and she was kidnapped.

Even with five more people, we had no luck finding her. Jasper thought that, whatever the man's ability was, he was projecting it into Annabelle, so we couldn't find her.

It was Friday; it had been a week since she was taken, and we didn't find anything. I was getting desperate; I spent hours inside her room, looking around it over and over. I missed her laugh and her smile. I missed her voice; I just wanted my baby back. I would do anything just to know she was safe.

Later that day, I was lying on her bed, clutching her teddy bear to my chest when Edward called me.

I ran to the living room, where everyone was sitting, looking at a piece of paper someone left on the coffee table. I picked it up and read it to myself.

It was a letter from the vampire. He said he had Annie, but what he really wanted was me. _Just like Jasper said, _I thought to myself. The guy kept on, asking me to meet him somewhere, and that I was to be alone or else he'd kill my daughter. He signed the letter as Phillip.

I finally knew his name.

Once I was done reading it, we all started to plan. Edward said there was no way I was going in there by myself. He knew the place where Phillip wanted to meet me, and he said there were some few places that they could hide without being noticed.

For the rest of the night we planned it. Everyone, including the Denali clan, would be there. Emmett was looking forward to a fight, and so was Jasper.

I just wanted answers.

Saturday morning, I was driving towards my destination, a rundown warehouse in the suburbs of Seattle. It took me three hours to get there, counting the slow ferry trip. I had taken Edward's car, so I could drive faster. Everyone else had left half an hour before me

I couldn't smell any of my family when I got there, which was a good sign; they had hidden themselves just as planned; it helped that it was raining, so the scents were washed away almost instantly. I just hoped this would work.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door for the warehouse open. The lights were off, which didn't matter to me, and the place smelled like mold. There were old boxes all over the place; he could be anywhere.

I took a careful step forward, walking in a half crouch. Jasper had gone through all my defense techniques with me before I left, so I could overpower him if anything went wrong.

After a few steps, I heard a whimper. I walked towards the sound, and could finally see my baby's hair when someone jumped in front of me.

"Isabella... how nice to see you again." Phillip said.

"You!" I snarled. I really wanted to attack him. "Give me my daughter back."

He laughed. "You think it'll be that easy? That you'd just come here and I'd give _our_ daughter to you?"

"She is not your daughter." I growled.

"But she is. I think I contributed in her conception, didn't I?" He asked, amused.

"You raped me. You attacked a defenseless human because I wouldn't betray a friend. You're just a sick bastard that deserves nothing but death." I told him. He took a step towards me and I took one back.

We danced around each other for a while, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You deserved what you got." He taunted me. "You should have just told me where the vampire was."

"I didn't know where he was. And even if I did, I wouldn't have told you. I don't betray my friends." I replied. I would not let this guy get to me.

"You don't get it, do you? He was just using you. He needed a place to hide, so he chose some pathetic human to cover for him. Do you know why he was hiding? He killed someone... someone important. I was hired to kill him. And I will succeed." He sneered.

So Ryan was alive. He hadn't been found yet. That made me feel relieved.

"But not before I kill you, bitch." He continued and lunged towards me. Luckily I was prepared for that, so I ducked just as he was about to collide with me. I kicked him down _there_ and while he was distracted, bit his arm.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward came through the door and took over, taking him to another room in the warehouse. We had agreed that we'd do anything to not traumatize Annabelle any more.

"Mommy." I heard a faint call. Everyone else came in through the door, but I barely registered it. I just ran towards the voice, recalling where I had seen her before. "Mommy!" Her call was louder, and when I finally saw her, I let out a chocked laugh, kneeling down and pulling her to me.

"I got you, baby. I got you." I hugged her close. She threw one of her arms around my neck and held me tight.

"I was so scared, Momma. I thought I would never see you again." She sobbed. I just buried my head on her hair and breathed in deeply. I had missed her so much and was so glad she was safe.

I untangled my arms from around her and pulled her face close. I looked her over to check for any obvious injuries, noticing she was holding her left arm close to her body.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked her. She nodded, fresh tears running down her face.

"He grabbed my arm and it hurt a lot." She told me.

Gently I picked her up, trying not to jolt her arm. She kept her good arm around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Carlisle." I called while walking towards them. They had heard everything she said, so he approached us at once. "She's hurt."

"Lets... lets just get out of this place first, and I'll check her out. I don't think the smoke will do her any good." He said. I nodded and walked towards Edward's car. Carlisle and Esme got in, and I sat down with Annie on the back seat.

Annabelle fell asleep during the ride; she had untangled her arm from my neck, and was now holding my shirt tightly on her tiny fist. I put my hand over hers, caressing her knuckles with my thumb.

Carlisle drove us to his house. He had all the necessary equipment there to treat her.

I had to wake her up, and she looked around scared before she saw me; she relaxed instantly.

"Grandpa Carlisle needs to see your injuries, okay?" I asked her gently, trying to sit her down in his chair.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered. Instead, I sat down and kept her on my lap, facing Carlisle.

He first gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'm really glad you're safe, sweetheart. We missed you." He whispered, taking her small left arm in his hand. Very carefully, he lifted her sleeve. I gasped.

Her arm was purple, there was a huge bruise there. I could make out the finger shapes and that made me feel sick; it reminded me of how my arms looked like right after he attacked me.

"It's broken." Carlisle said. He picked up some scissors from his desk and quickly cut off her long sleeve; she was still wearing her nightgown. "We'll have to cast it." He told me. I sighed, but nodded to him.

He took some x-rays to confirm it was a clean break and prepared the plaster to put around her arm. I took off her nightgown, leaving her only in her panties. I would give her a bath as soon as Carlisle was done.

While we waited for the plaster to dry, Carlisle checked her over for any other injury, but found none.

"Sweetheart, there is just one more thing before I let your Momma take you away for a bath. Did he... did he touch you anywhere?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him alarmed; I hadn't considered that possibility.

She shook her head, though, and I let out a relieved sigh. He nodded, and with another kiss to her head, he got up and left.

Esme had prepared her bath, and I was grateful for that. I put some plastic over Annie's cast, and gently lowered her into the tub. Very carefully, I ran the sponge over her body, getting all the dirt out. Her hair was a mess, and I had to use some conditioner to untangle all the knots that had formed. When we were done, the water had turned brown.

I drained the tub and used the shower head to rinse her hair and body; she had kept silent the whole time. I dressed her in pajamas, and took her downstairs, where Esme was just finishing up some pancakes.

Annabelle ate all ten pancakes that Esme had made.

"Baby... have you eaten anything?" I didn't have to elaborate. She shook her head, and Esme gasped loudly.

That man had starved my baby. I was so glad that she didn't need to eat as much as humans did, or else she'd be in a far worse state.

"Can I go to sleep now, Mommy?" She asked as soon as she finished eating.

"In a minute, angel. Everyone wants to see you before we go to bed, okay?" I asked her, brushing some hair out of her face. She nodded, once again resting her head on my shoulder.

Esme came around us to face her. "I'm so glad you're okay, sweetie." She said, giving Annie a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Nana." Annabelle said, which made Esme smile.

"And I love you, princess."

With that, I walked towards their living room, where almost everyone was gathered. Jasper, Emmett and Edward hadn't come back yet.

Rose and Alice each gave Annie a kiss. I introduced the others to her, and they all looked at her confused. They must have noticed she was not entirely human.

Annabelle fell asleep on my lap and I didn't want to leave her alone, so I just lay down on one of the couches with her; that way I could still answer any questions the Denalis had; Eleazar was especially intrigued by us.

"She's not human, is she?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

I shook my head and explained to them all what she was and how she was... conceived. They had heard the vampire say it anyways, so it didn't bother me to retell the story.

"You're both very powerful as well." He said. I looked at him quizzically. All Annie could do was show me her thoughts; that wasn't much. "You both have a shield. Yours is more powerful than hers, but still, it's amazing."

"A shield?" I asked, confused.

"Yes... I have the ability to tell another vampire's ability. I believe Edward is not able to read your minds, is he?" I shook my head. "That means you have at least a mental shield. Any vampire with a mind power cannot harm you at all. But I believe your shield goes beyond that. If you practice, with time you'll learn how to project it into others, and stop any sort of attack.

"Didn't you notice how the vampire couldn't touch you tonight? Because unconsciously you used your shield to protect yourself. It deflected his advances, so you could defend yourself. Didn't it happen before?"

When I shook my head, he continued.

"You said he attacked you as a human, but yet didn't kill you. He would have, if you didn't have your shield. It protected you from him in some form, preventing him from killing you."

I shuddered at that thought. So he would have killed me; he just couldn't.

"I believe, because you have no control over it, that your shield only shows up at moments of peril. Or, shall I say, your physical shield." When I looked at him yet again confused, he explained.

"Your mental shield keeps your mind protected at all times. The only thing you can learn to do with it is let go, so people can access your mind. Your physical shield, though, is different. You have to practice using it so it doesn't just appear at times of danger. With time, you'll be able to protect anyone you want.

"Your daughter only has a mental shield, but it's still strong enough so no mind powers will not hurt her." He told me.

It felt weird to learn all that, but it all made sense. How Ryan didn't attack me, how I didn't die after being assaulted, how Jasper had a hard time trying to teach me how to fight because he kept being thrown far away from me, even though I had never touched him.

I couldn't help it; I started laughing. I think everything caught up to me and I couldn't stop. I had been so stressed out this past week, I just bottled everything inside; now I was letting it all out.

Esme was by my side in an instant, sitting down and putting my head on her lap without even disturbing Annie's sleep. She just ran her hand through my hair as I calmed down.

"I'm sorry, everyone. It's just been the most terrible week of my life, and I have no control over my actions at the moment." I explained, sobering up.

Everyone still looked at me as if I were crazy, but they carried on with their conversation. Until Annabelle started talking in her sleep.

"I miss you... Mommy... where are you?" She whispered.

I held her closer to me, afraid to let her go. Her ramblings stopped shortly after, and she snuggled even closer.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett came home half an hour after that, and Edward came straight to my side. Esme discreetly left and he took her place, caressing my hair and kissing my temple.

"I was so worried. You have no idea how much I wanted to enter that place when he started talking to you like that." He whispered.

I turned my head on his lap, looking straight into his eyes.

"It's over. He's not going to hurt me, or us, anymore, okay? We're safe."

He sighed, bending down to kiss my lips chastely.

I heard the same growl I had heard ever since the Denali coven had showed up. Someone was truly shallow in this family.

Edward had told me all about Tanya's advances on him, which he always rejected. Apparently, her crush on him hadn't gone away, because every time he kissed me, she'd growl loudly, as if I were taking away her prize.

The blonde vampire was no better than any of those humans from school. Although she's older than most of the people in this room, she had such an ugly mind, it made me sick just to talk to her. I was glad her family came down to help us, but she did nothing. She didn't even want to be here, her only reason was that it could be a chance to win Edward over.

I ignored her, though; she would be going back to Alaska soon, far away from us. Everyone, including her own family, just ignored her throughout the night. We talked among ourselves; Edward got all my 'power' information through Eleazar's mind, and was fascinated by it.

Carmen and Kate were great, and we got along pretty well. Carmen, the brunette, was much like Esme, she was really caring and artistic. She drew and painted, and while we were lying down, she drew Annie, Edward and I. It looked beautiful. Kate was very energetic, the opposite of her sister Irina. The three blonde girls seemed to be Russian. Their accent was quite strong.

When the sun rose, Annabelle woke up with a start. She took a deep breath before looking up at me. When she saw me, she sighed in relief.

"Are you feeling better?" I whispered to her.

"My arm itches." She whined. I ran my hand through her hair, comforting her.

"I know, I'm sorry. You'll have to stay with the cast for a few more days, angel." I told her, feeling like crap. I couldn't even make her feel better.

"It'll be gone before you know it, sweetheart." I heard Edward say. Annie's eyes snapped open at his voice and she sat up.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed. I looked up at Edward alarmed. He looked surprised, yet joyful. "Daddy, I'm sorry I said I hated you. I promise I'll never hate you again." She said, lifting her arms towards him. He picked her up and I sat down, so he could put her on his lap.

"It's okay, baby." He whispered.

"The bad man said he was my daddy. But he's not my daddy, I don't know him. You'll be my daddy, right, Edward? I don't want him to be my daddy, he was mean to me and he hurt me." She babbled.

Edward looked at me, trying to gather my reaction. I didn't know what so say, though. It felt good that she accepted him, but what if something happened and we broke up? What would happen to her?

I shook my head to clear my mind. Vampire's love worked different than human's. We mated for life, and I was pretty sure Edward was my mate.

So I smiled at him and nodded; Edward was already really attached to her anyways, and we were a package deal. He'd have to spend time with her if he wanted to date me.

"Yes, I will be your daddy, baby. I love you and I won't let anyone else hurt you ever again." He whispered to her.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

It looked like Edward would cry if he could. He cuddled her to his side and brought me to him with his other arm, kissing my temple once more.

"My girls." He whispered.

* * *

_How do you like it?_

_I really thought of just using James, but that sounded so cliché... so I made a character up! Hope you're not too disappointed =)_

_Guess this chapter answered a few questions, but rose a few more uh? LOL_

_Reviews are better than hot tea on a cold day xD  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello all! I'm sorry it took a while for me to update... I didn't know how to work out this chapter =/_

_I think it's more of a filler, but I hope you like it all the same._

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_And now I'm told that this is life_  
_ That pain is just a simple compromise_  
_ So we can get what we want out of it_

Misguided Ghosts by Paramore

* * *

Chapter eleven

* * *

We spent Sunday inside. I barely let Annabelle down for one second, afraid she would just disappear. She was also very scared, and basically demanded I didn't leave her sight.

I knew that sooner or later we'd have to talk about what happened, but it was all still too fresh. I didn't want to get her to relive what she'd been through, even though it was the best way to make her move on.

Edward stayed with us as well, jumping on the opportunity to be away from Tanya. He confessed her thoughts were more than just innocent flirting and he was growing very annoyed with her. Since she didn't like me, she figured she would not be welcome in my home, so she left us alone.

Sunday night, Edward and I both lay down with Annie; she barely slept, though. Her nightmares made her scared to close her eyes, even though she was safely sandwiched in between us. I watched her dreams throughout the night, actually waking her up before it could turn into something worse.

It was safe to say she was very cranky when I woke her up so I could get her ready. We had all missed a full week of school and decided it would be better to just go back to normalcy.

Esme had called the school last Monday, telling there was some family emergency and we wouldn't be in for an undetermined amount of time. Unfortunately, they had called back on Wednesday, needing a real reason on why we were missing class. Carlisle came clean with them, which in turn involved the Forks Police Department.

They wanted to help, so we had to actually make Emmett call us asking for a ransom. I was already stressed out, and having to deal with those officers wore myself thin. We were very good with stirring them in the wrong direction, though. On Saturday, we may have led them truly far into the woods; Carlisle later made up a very convincing story that involved us paying the kidnapper half a million dollars and picking Annie up in a road in Port Angeles.

They left it at that; they weren't used to all that sort of things, so they didn't inquire much on what was going on. The only part that we told the truth was that the kidnapper might have been her father; but since I didn't know him or even his name, and to them Annabelle was just a normal one-year-old who could not testify, they had to basically drop their investigation.

That wasn't the worst part, though. Since we lived in a very small town, everyone knew what was going on by Friday. Luckily I was gone all of Saturday and stayed in on Sunday. I did not want anyone else looking at me with pity; I had to endure it with the officers and the Denali clan, and that was enough.

Because of this mess, I got permission to bring Annabelle to school with me for a while. I guess that was the only good thing that could come out of pity. Esme was able to convince the principal about letting me take Annie with me to school. I was glad she didn't take it badly; I didn't want her thinking I didn't trust her, but I needed to be near my baby.

So when I got a very cranky Annabelle out of bed on Monday morning, I knew I would have to endure more gossip and whispers once I stepped foot in school. I knew all those gossip hawks would be all over us, probably upsetting my baby even more. I almost didn't go to school at all, but I really wanted to go back to normalcy.

So I gave her a bath, playing with her bath toys trying to cheer her up. It worked... somewhat. She wasn't as cranky, but she had yet to smile. And I really wanted to see her smile again.

Edward helped me make pancakes for her. He drew faces on each of them with syrup, which actually made her smile, and then went about making up stories for each pancake as she was eating it, which actually made her laugh. I was really grateful for Edward at the moment.

He helped her finish her breakfast while I packed some snacks and lunch for her, trying to subtly stare at them. Edward was a very good person, and he would have been an amazing father. Or, well, he _was_ an amazing father.

"Daddy, Daddy, tell me more!" Annabelle exclaimed, as Edward put the last piece of pancake in her mouth. She was left-handed and could not feed herself because of the cast.

"Well, I would... but you ate all my stories." Edward retorted, which made Annie laugh louder. My reaction to her laughter was involuntary; suddenly I was smiling just as much as them.

Much too soon, we were all in Edward's car driving to school. Edward parked but didn't get out of the car.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. I need to be back to normal, Edward. I'm not trying to be brave or anything, I just couldn't stay another day inside that house. I need to be around people again, and if that means going back to school, so be it." I explained.

He merely nodded in response.

"Annabelle, you remember our rules, right?" She nodded. "It's okay if you talk, but not too much, okay? There will be a lot of people that will come our way; if you feel uncomfortable around them, just call my name or Daddy's, okay?" Calling Edward 'Daddy' came out just as natural as calling him by his name.

She nodded, and Edward finally stepped out of the car. He opened my door for me and collected our bags while I picked Annie up.

"And tell me if your arm hurts, okay?" I whispered to her, and she nodded.

Slowly, but purposefully, we walked into school. People were looking at us with curious eyes, but they didn't approach us. That might have been because of Edward's murderous glare.

He dropped us off right by my English classroom, and went away when he saw I was safe. I had just dropped my bag onto the floor when I heard someone call me.

"Bella! Annie!" Angela called us.

I turned around just in time to see her running towards us. I opened my free arm so I could hug her briefly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said once I released her. "I heard what happened, is she okay?" She whispered to me.

"Yeah, she's okay. She's just really scared of being away from me, so I worked out something with the school." I told her truthfully. Angela really was worried about us, not just fishing for some gossip.

Angela caressed Annabelle's hair, which made her turn and look at Angie.

"Hi, Auntie Angie." Annie said in a low voice.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm really glad you're okay, you know? I was so worried about you." She said.

Annie lifted her right arm and motioned for Angela to hold her, which she did more than willingly. Everyone that entered the room looked at Angela with envy; apparently, they all wanted to know how I _let_ Angela hold my baby while no one else was even allowed near her.

It didn't bother me, though. I was not going to school to get people to like me; I just needed to finish high school.

The teacher arrived soon after, and we all sat down. I put Annie onto my lap, holding her to me, my hand gently massaging her left fingers. The teacher just gave us some work to do, which Angela and I finished in ten minutes.

"Hey, baby, you know what we could do?" I asked her quietly, trying to entertain her. "Sign your cast." I whispered excitedly. Her eyes shone, and she nodded vigorously.

I grabbed a black marker and made a small heart and signed 'Mommy' under it. She then asked Angela to sign as well; she had taken quite well to my friend.

Ten minutes later, her excitement faded, and she was fast asleep. I was glad she was getting some much needed sleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake her.

She was so deeply asleep she didn't even hear the bell ring.

Edward walked us to all classes, but I told him not to wait for me to go to the cafeteria. All his over-protectiveness was unnecessary. I could take care of some humans trying to talk to me.

I had to wake Annie up as I made my way to the cafeteria with Angela and Ben. She had been denied food for a long time, and had to go back to eating, liked it or not. Luckily, she was in a better mood when she woke up from her nap.

When she saw Edward sitting with Alice, she kept wiggling in my arms until I set her down. She ran towards them as fast as her little legs allowed her.

"Daddy!" She yelled out, making all conversation in the cafeteria to die down. "Daddy, look! Mommy and Auntie Angie signed." She said, lifting her arms for him to pick her up as she reached him. She showed her the signed cast, and almost shoved the marker in his face for him to sign as well.

Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them, and their eyes were almost popping out of their faces. It was a pretty comic scene.

I think their mouths dropped open, though, when Edward replied.

"What do you want Daddy to sign?"

I chuckled loudly, and their attention went to me instead. I just shook my head and pecked Edward lightly on his lips before sitting down next to him. Angela and Ben followed suit, and we just ignored everyone else.

I saw Alice pout and ask Annie if she could sign the cast as well, which made me laugh. It sounded strange, my laugh. I hadn't done so in a week, and somehow it still felt wrong to be so carefree so shortly after what had happened.

"So... you made up the whole kidnapping thing to disguise child abuse?" I heard a nasally voice behind me.

I had to take a deep breath and ignore both Alice's and Edward's hisses before turning around.

"Really? That's what you're coming up with? That I abuse my own child?" I looked right into Lauren's eyes. I saw Jessica and Mike behind her, looking like they'd rather be anywhere else.

"You're gone for a week and she comes back with a broken arm... I wonder..." Lauren tried to make herself sound funny, but she was just digging a bigger hole for herself.

I just hissed lowly. Only the thought... I could never, ever lay a hand on my daughter. She was my life; I couldn't even think about it.

"She just went through a horrible ordeal, Lauren. I don't believe you accusing me of hitting my own child will go well; she's rather protective, you know."

She turned her head towards Edward, who still had Annabelle on his lap. They were both glaring daggers in her direction.

"Momma?" Annie called me, still staring at Lauren. I picked her up easily and put her on my lap.

She, very deliberately, pecked my lips and said, 'I love you, Momma'. The people sitting around the table smiled at us, and I noticed Lauren's stance falter.

"I love you, too, my angel." I replied, rubbing my nose against hers in an 'Eskimo' kiss style. She giggled loudly before staring Lauren down again.

"I don't think she appreciates you calling her mother an abuser, Lauren." Edward said in an eerily calm voice. "She's a very smart child, and she knows all that's going on around her. Would you think she would let Bella touch her if Bella was the one to cause her harm? So, I believe you should stop trying to bring Bella down to boost up your own ego. No one likes people like that, Lauren.

"Our family has just been through the worst sort of pain you'll ever imagine, and we have no energy left to deal with your petty little things. I suggest you look yourself in the mirror before calling us names. If you keep this up, you'll be friendless and pretty much alone in a year. Just grow up."

Edward finished his speech with another glare towards her. She was pretty close to tears, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. That girl had been nothing but the cruelest person I had ever encountered, and she needed the reality check Edward just threw at her.

Lauren ran off, trying to hold her sobs.

"We're sorry about her." Jessica said, jumping in the chance of talking to Edward. "We tried to stop her."

"I'm sure you did." I murmured, earning some snickers from my family.

"I'm really glad you're fine, honey." Jessica tried to address my daughter, but she was having none of that. Annabelle could tell she was faking her kindness; she really hated it when people were not sincere, so she cut her off.

"Uncle Benny, sign?" She motioned towards Ben, grabbing the marker that Edward had put on the table a few moments before. She also remembered about talking in cropped sentences to seem more human.

Jessica tried to disguise her glare, but we all caught it. It took all our strength not to laugh at her face.

Ben picked Annie up and distracted her as we all looked at Jessica.

"Why are you in school, then, if she's suffering?" She asked.

I sighed, and decided I'd give her something to tell everyone, or else she'd be on my case for the rest of the year.

"We needed to go back to reality. We've all been away from school for a week, and couldn't afford to miss any more class; I also didn't want to be at home alone while everyone was here. And yes, Annie was kidnapped and she came with me because I couldn't miss class and she couldn't be away from me. We're not showing off or anything." I told her, trying to explain it all without giving much away, but still making it sound as if I were.

Jessica seemed satisfied with the amount of information I gave her, so she grabbed Mike's arm and walked towards their table. I got Annie back, and looked over her signed cast. I laughed loudly at the small smiley face Ben had just drawn, but stopped when I saw what Edward had done.

He made another heart sort of intertwining with the one I had made, and wrote 'Daddy' right next to my 'Mommy'. I looked up to him and he winked.

"I love you." He whispered, leaning over and kissing my lips chastely.

"Uhm, love you, too." I whispered back.

"I love you, too." Annabelle said from my lap, which made us all laugh. Edward and I reach over to her and kissed her cheeks at the same time, making her laugh as well.

The rest of the day went on smoothly. Jessica did just as I wanted, and spread all the news I had told her, which in return made the student body leave me alone. I was pretty happy when the final bell rang.

Edward drove us to his place, and we stayed there for the rest of the day. Esme was really happy to see us, even though she had seen us not a day before; I guess she was a bit disoriented because she didn't have Annie to look after.

The rest of the week went on the same way. I thought I'd finally have some well deserved peace in my life.

That was until I got a phone call.

* * *

_I think people will try to kill me again for the cliffhanger... Sorry! =P (Nah, I'm not lol)_

_Anyways, hope you didn't get too bored xD_

_Reviews are better than junk food - which I should be eating anyways =P  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys! Wow, that took a while... sorry I let you hanging like that ;P_

_Anyways, here's a new chap! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, they make my day!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also claim no ownership to Peter Pan or Beauty and the Beast_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_This circle never ends_  
_ And it's time you _  
_ Just face it, don't pretend_  
_ That it's over_  
_ This circle never ends_  
_ And it's time you _  
_ Just face it, don't pretend_  
_ That it's over_

This Circle by Paramore

* * *

Chapter twelve

* * *

"Alice, what is it?" I answered the phone.

"What is it with you and strange vampires?" She screeched. "Come over this instant." She ordered before hanging up.

I sighed; there went my calm weekend. I got up from the couch and walked outside, where Edward was pushing Annie in one of the swings.

"Guys, Alice just called. She _asked_ me to go over there for a moment. Will you two be okay in here by yourselves?"

They looked at each other for a moment before looking back at me and nodding at the same time. I chuckled and walked to them.

"I'll be back soon. Don't get into any mischief, you two." I warned, waving my finger at them playfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Edward said, giving my lips a chaste kiss before smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him before kneeling down.

"I'll be back later, okay?" I whispered to Annabelle. That would be the first time I'd be away from her since the... day.

She nodded and pouted her lips, which I quickly kissed. "I love you." I told both of them before taking off into the forest.

A minute later, I was standing by the Cullen's porch. Alice came out at the same second, holding a piece of paper and a small bag. She took hold of my hand and dragged me to a secluded place.

"Who the hell is this guy?" She asked, showing me a drawing she had made.

I looked at it, stunned. No way. Why was everything happening all of a sudden? We had lived quietly for a year, and now everything from my old life just seemed to be coming back.

"It's... it's Ryan." I whispered, still staring at the drawing.

"Ryan? As in your friend that abandoned you?" She asked, her voice full of venom - no pun intended.

"Yes, Ryan. The one who left without explaining." I told her, still bewildered. "Tell me what you saw." I broke out of my reverie to look at Alice.

She started telling me in details how he was passing by the state coming from Canada when he apparently caught a vampire's scent, which led him to Forks. To my house.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead rather painfully.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I asked rhetorically. "First I meet a vampire... than said vampire leaves without even a note saying goodbye; I get attacked and have a child. Now both of those that made my life hell are back. Why?" I looked at Alice, hoping she could explain.

"I have no idea, Bell. Look on the bright side, though. Your attacker is long dead." She said cheerfully. I let out a strangled chuckle, trying to see her side. Unfortunately, I couldn't.

"What is he going to do, Alice?" I asked her. What if he decided he wanted to be back in my life. I... I didn't know if I could ever forgive him. Should I? It was, after all, his fault that I had been attacked. He had been like my brother, but he didn't even have the decency to leave a note behind before leaving.

"I don't know, Bella. You know how my visions work, he doesn't know he'll run into you, so he hasn't made any decisions regarding that. I can tell you when he'll be here, though." I looked at her expectantly. "In a week. Next Saturday. It's going to be sunny, that's how I can tell."

I sighed. One week.

"Thank you, Ali. Was there anything else?" I asked.

She shook her head and suddenly wrapped her arms around me. "We won't let anything happen to you. Okay?" She squeezed me tight one more time before releasing me.

"Yeah... thanks." I whispered. "I better go; I left Edward alone with Annabelle..." I trailed. She just chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, they're not doing anything... yet." She said ominously, as if trying to warn me.

"Well, then I should go." She pecked my cheek, handing me the bag she was still holding.

"You'll need that." She pointed to the bag. "I'll see you later."

I waved her a goodbye.

I took off back home, stuffing the drawing in my pocket. I would not make the same mistake I did with Phillip; I would tell Edward all about it right away.

I got home to a sight to be seen. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at what I saw.

Edward could be over ninety years of age and a book smart, but he sure had his limitations when it came to the kitchen. My kitchen looked like a war zone.

"What happened?" I asked in between laughs.

Edward, with his head covered in what looked to be pancake batter, turned to look at me sheepishly.

"The blender... it... we..." He tried to explain, but couldn't. Annabelle was still looking at Edward with a shocked face, which only fueled my laughter.

"Didn't I ask you not to get into any mischief?" I said, my laughter slowly subsiding.

I walked fully into the kitchen to see what had happened, seeing as none of them could explain. I started laughing all over again when I noticed what was wrong.

"Honey... you have to put the lid on before turning on the blender." I said slowly. He looked at me stunned.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He hung his head. I couldn't hold a chuckle.

"It's okay, sweetie. What were you trying to make, anyways?" I asked, wetting a cloth and starting to clean up the mess.

"Pancakes. Annie was hungry, and I saw you making them, but..." He didn't need to finish the sentence.

I chuckled. "Okay, why don't you go upstairs and take a quick shower. Here," I handed him the bag, "Alice gave me this. I'm sure she saw what happened." I smile at him.

He merely nodded, still somewhat shocked, and went upstairs.

I looked Annabelle over, but she seemed to have escaped the pancake shower.

"Why didn't you tell him to put the lid on, baby?" I asked, picking her up and setting her down on one of the stools.

"I didn't see him making it." She told me.

Quickly, I cleaned all the goo that had spread over the kitchen, and started making a new batter. The pan had just started heating when Edward came down, wearing clean clothes and no goo all over him.

"Much better." I told him as he kissed me.

"I'll stay out of your way." He said, pointing to the pancakes. I chuckled and nodded, pushing him lightly towards a stool.

I was done with them a few minutes later, and sat down next to them; Edward was feeding Annie since she still had the cast on her arm.

"So what did Alice want?" Edward asked.

I sighed and reached into my pocket, taking out the drawing she had made and handing it to him.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Ryan." I told him.

"Ryan? As in..."

"Yes, the one from Phoenix."

He suddenly growled, startling both Annie and I.

"What's wrong?" Annabelle asked, sensing his mood change suddenly.

"He doesn't know, Edward. I don't know what to do." I told him, ignoring Annabelle's question.

"And why is he coming here?" He asked, his voice full of hatred. I felt a little bit better knowing Edward would be here for whatever happened.

"Alice said he was just crossing the state from Canada and he found our scent, so he decided to check it out. He'll come here, to my house, next Saturday."

"Who?" Annabelle asked.

I sighed, looking at her.

"You remember I told you about that friend that I had in Phoenix?" She nodded. "He's coming here." I kept it simple.

"But why? He left you, Momma. I don't like him." I heard Edward chuckle.

"He doesn't know he's going to find me. He's just following some of our old scents and it'll lead him to our house. You don't have to like him, okay?" She nodded.

I looked at Edward. "There's no need for all the protection like last time." I said fiercely. "He's not going to hurt me, at least not like that." I told him.

"I'm not leaving you unprotected. I'm going to be here." He said firmly, leaving no room for arguments.

"Sure, you can stay."

"Daddy's gonna stay with us, Mommy?" Annabelle's eyes sparkled.

"For a little while. Your Daddy is way too overprotective and he needs to make sure we're both safe. He doesn't like Ryan either." I told her, and Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course I don't like him. He's the reason you... well... you know." He said. I just nodded.

"Yes, and I am still thinking about what I am going to say to him." I wondered out loud. "He also helped me. It's because of his venom that I survived." I reminded Edward.

He sighed in defeat. He was as torn as I was. On one hand, it was Ryan that had attracted Phillip into my home, which ended with me battered and pregnant. But it was also Ryan's venom and guiding words that got me to where I was today. It was in impasse for both of us.

Hate him or thank him.

On Sunday, I took another step into the 'kidnapping recovery' as Emmett named it. Annabelle had only left the house with me and Edward to go to school with us or the Cullen house. She never left my sight.

Yesterday, I left her alone with Edward, and I didn't feel the panic I thought I would. She was just fine when I got home; the same couldn't be said for Edward.

Today we would take her out to the park; be around other people without keeping her close to me.

Thankfully, the park was mostly empty, with only a couple of older people exercising. She played in the swings and all, but couldn't go to the sand box because of the cast. It would itch so much more if there were sand in it.

We stayed there for an hour, and then went back home. Edward said he had an errand to run, so I thought I'd spend the day cuddled with Annie in bed. We could talk and watch a movie.

I gave her a bath and put some pyjamas on her before taking her downstairs and preparing snacks for her. She snuggled close to me under the covers and smiled.

"I missed this." She whispered.

I felt a pang on my heart. When had I started to overlook Annabelle's needs before my own.

I kissed her head and hugged her closer.

"I'm sorry we haven't had alone time, baby. I promise I'll do whatever it takes for us to always have a day just for the two of us, okay? And we'll do whatever you want." I promised her.

She looked up at me. "Really? Thank you, Mommy. I miss it when it was just us two." She confessed.

"I miss it too, but don't you like having more people around?" I asked her.

She nodded against my shoulder. "Yes, I love Daddy, and Nana and Grandpa and everyone. But you're still my favorite." She said, which made me chuckle.

"You're my favorite, too, angel." I told her, kissing her head once again.

She was silent for a few minutes, so I took a deep breath and decided to do what I should have done last week.

"Angel?" I called her. She looked up at me once again, her eyes questioning. "I have to ask you a few questions... it's about the bad man that took you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, or you can show me instead of talking, but I have to ask, okay?"

Her eyes started to tear up. "Why?"

"It's the only way both of us can move past this. Didn't you notice how I was clinging to you this week, or that you didn't want me to leave your sight?" She nodded. "That's not healthy. It means we're still scared of what had happened, and we need to be able to stay away from each other without having that panicky feeling. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I told her gently, brushing some hair away from her face.

She nodded slowly, some tears falling from her eyes; I wiped them away with my thumb.

"You don't have to be scared. It's just you and me, okay?" I tried to calm her down.

"Okay." She replied, her voice shaky.

"Can you tell me how he took you?" I asked her, holding her even closer to me.

She didn't look into my eyes, instead fixing her eyes somewhere over my shoulder.

"I didn't hear him. I was sleeping. He put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream, and I hit my lamp to make some noise. He was very fast and he jumped from the window and ran into the forest."

"Okay, that was good. Now can you tell me what happened through the week?" I started caressing her hair when I felt her tense up.

"He... we were somewhere in the forest. There was a cabin. He kept me there. I saw Nana run right through it, but I don't think she could see it." She confessed.

I gasped. So Jasper was right, they were nearby and Phillip had somehow concealed them with his ability.

"He didn't give me food, but he let me have a glass of water every day. He kept yelling at me all the time. He said he knew you, and he could tell I was your daughter 'cause I look just like you. He said I have your eyes." More tears fell. "Then he said you were a slut." I gasped. "I know what that means and I know you're not one, so I started crying and yelling at him, so he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. It hurt a lot and it started getting purple."

I wiped the tears that were falling with a handkerchief I had on my bedside table, all the while still running my hand through her hair.

"Then the next day he left for a while, and then he came back and told me we were going away. He put something over my mouth and I fell asleep." He drugged her? "When I woke up, we were at that scary place you found me."

I had to hold a sob in, as I didn't want to alarm her any more.

"Then he started saying he was my daddy. But I didn't want him to be my daddy, so I yelled at him and he grabbed my arm that hurt, and it started hurting more, so I cried. And then you came and got me and he disappeared. Where did he go?" She asked.

"He's gone, okay? He's never, ever going to hurt you again." I promised her. "Thank you for telling me all that. That was very, very brave of you, and I'm very proud of you, my angel. I love you, okay? I'll make sure no one ever hurts you like that ever again." I vowed.

"I love you, too, Momma." She said, clinging to me.

"Now... you know he's not going to hurt you. And that I won't be going anywhere. So we're going to start going back to normal, okay? Coming tomorrow, you're going to try to sleep in your own bed again, okay?" I ordered her gently. She looked at me, fear written all over her face. "I'll stay in your room for the first nights, but we need to get you back to normalcy, okay?"

It took a while to convince her, but I finally did.

"Then, you're going to start staying with Nana once again. I'm sure she misses you, and I'm sure you find it boring staying with me in school, don't you?" She shook her head. "Now, don't lie. I think it's very boring, I'm sure you think so too." She giggled and nodded.

"And Nana wants to spend some time with you. I know you can't go back to writing and drawing for a while," I said while gently caressing the fingers that were almost encased by the cast. "But you can improve your reading, and if you ask her, she can teach you about whatever it is you want."

"Really?" She asked. "Even about the sun and the stars and where babies come from?" I chocked from the last one.

"Maybe not about the babies yet." I told her carefully.

"Why not?" She asked back, clueless.

"Well... maybe you're too young for that. I will explain everything to you when you're old enough." I compromised. She sighed but nodded. Crisis averted.

"Okay, and then after we get you back with Nana, we can start going out again. We went to the park today for a while and you did okay. We can go to Port Angeles next, and so on. Got it?" She nodded. "You're such a smart little girl." I praised her, tickling her belly lightly.

She giggled loudly.

"I get it from my Mommy. She's the best Mommy in the world." She exclaimed, giving my cheek a loud kiss before giggling some more.

"Well, your Mommy is very lucky, because she has the best daughter in the world." I retorted.

When she calmed down I went back to our serious conversation. "Do you feel better now that you told me?" I asked her.

She nodded her head vigorously. I took that as a good sign.

"You don't have to tell anyone else about it, okay? If they ask you about it, it's your choice to tell them or not, got it? No one will force you to say anything."

"Okay, Mommy." She replied.

I got up, setting up the TV in my room with the DVD player from downstairs. I held a couple of movies in my hand, silently asking for Annie to choose. She pointed to Peter Pan.

I went back to bed and cuddled her, handing her some of the licorice she loved so much. We spent the afternoon watching Disney movies and talking. She even compared the vampires life to Neverland, because we never grow old, while she was Wendy... but without the brothers.

Her favorite, though, was Beauty and the Beast. She compared it to Edward and I, saying at first Edward looked scary, but he didn't now. And she said I looked just like Belle, and even our names were similar.

When the night finally came, she got comfortable in my arms and fell asleep almost immediately.

I kissed the tip of her nose, gently running my hand through her hair.

I didn't know what this week would be like, but we would brace it together.

* * *

_No cliffy! Sorta =P _

_Anyways... I never did that, but I'm going to recommend a fic today! _

_It's called 'Cullens go to Hogwarts' by Erica. - it's a very original plot (not the usual Edward leaves and Bella goes back to Hogwarts), her writing is awesome and the story is very intriguing. She needs more reviews! So, if you like Harry Potter and Twilight crossovers, head over to that section and check her story out! You won't regret =)_

_Reviews are better than licorice ;P  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey all! Sorry for the delay... I'm just lazy =/ _

_Anyways, some drama here but not much lol Bella is very forgiving after all =)_

_Thanks for all the reviews! They make my day!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also claim no ownership to Finding Nemo.  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

_Cause I fear I might break_  
_ and I fear I can't take it_  
_ Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

_ I can feel the pressure_  
_ It's getting closer now_  
_ We're better off without you_  
_ I can feel the pressure_  
_ It's getting closer now_  
_ We're better off without you_

Pressure by Paramore

* * *

Chapter thirteen

* * *

Monday morning came way too fast. Annabelle would still be going to school with me; we had to take things slow.

Tonight she would be sleeping in her own bed once again. I was preparing myself mentally for her tantrum.

Edward's errand turned out to be packing some clothes so he could stay with us for the rest of the week. He said he was not going to leave us alone; we all knew how Alice's visions worked and he didn't want to take any chances.

You didn't see me complaining.

He made himself at home, and soon we were leaving for school.

Annabelle was a lot more carefree during my school hours. She talked to Angela more, and she smiled more.

Edward sat with Annie and I later that day to watch a movie. Annabelle picked Finding Nemo and we watched it silently.

"Time to get ready for bed." I told Annabelle. She looked up at me, her eyes showing her fear. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'll be there all night if you want to. I'll sit on your rocking chair and watch you sleep, how about that?"

She nodded her head, still apprehensive. I picked her up and took her to her room to change her into pajamas.

"Read me a story, please?" She asked as I tucked her in.

"Yes, of course." I replied, picking out a short book. I sat on her bed and she snuggled close to me as I read. Ten minutes into it, she was asleep. I brushed some hair out of her face and sighed. She would no doubt have nightmares tonight.

I sat down on the rocking chair as I had promised, and Edward soon joined me, lifting me up and setting me on his lap. He nuzzled my neck and breathed in deeply, bringing me to his chest. I adjusted myself until I got comfortable, my head resting on his shoulder, and sighed in content.

We stayed silent for a long time. We barely moved, Edward only stealing a kiss or two every now and then. Whenever Annabelle moved, I tensed for a second before relaxing as she continued to sleep.

It was four hours later when she woke up screaming. In a second, I was by her side, trying to calm her down. Edward, ever so considerate, prepared some warm milk for her, and she drank it when she was calmer.

"Wanna tell me about it?" I asked as she set down the cup. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Okay, you don't have to right now. Go back to sleep, baby. I'll be right here when you wake up." I said gently, running my hand through her hair.

"Promise?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I promise, angel. I'll be right there by the rocking chair, okay." I kissed her forehead as she nodded. Edward did the same and soon she was back asleep.

She didn't wake up again until six in the morning.

Her mood wasn't the best, but at least she was able to sleep on her own bed for the whole night. Gradually, her nightmares would be almost non-existent.

I got her ready to go, but still had to talk to her.

"Annabelle?" I called her. I was putting some things into my backpack while she was sitting in the kitchen, Edward feeding her some cereal.

She looked up expectantly.

"We're going to try a new thing today, okay?" I asked softly. She nodded, still waiting. "Esme will come pick you up from school right after lunch. You'll come here with her, okay?" Even though she loved the Cullen's house, this was where she felt safest, and so Esme had agreed to stay here until we got home from school.

"Do I have to?" She asked quietly.

"Remember what we talked about?" I asked her. She nodded. "We can't be like that anymore, baby. It's not healthy. You have to be able to be away from me for a short time, and I have to let you go. It'll do us both good in the end." I explained gently.

She sighed and looked up to Edward. "Daddy? Will you be there to kiss me goodbye when Nana comes?" She asked.

He kissed her forehead before replying, "of course, baby. We'll both be there, okay?"

She nodded, resigned.

She was very apprehensive during the morning, and barely ate her lunch.

"Angel, you have to eat." I prodded gently, holding a spoon full of mashed potato in front of her.

Edward sighed, then, and looked at me.

"Esme is here. She's coming to the cafeteria." I smiled then. Maybe she'll get Annabelle to cooperate.

"Did you hear that, baby. Nana's here." Her face lit up and she smiled. I took that opportunity to put the spoon in between her lips so she had no choice but to eat.

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "I win!" I said while tickling her belly. She giggled loudly.

"Okay, okay, Mommy. You win. I'm sorry." She said in between breaths. I stopped tickling her right away and held her closer to me.

Esme walked into the cafeteria, and it looked like a scene from a movie.

The conversation all around it just stopped suddenly; many of the students were staring at Esme with their mouths wide open. Edward groaned next to me and I could only imagine what they were thinking about.

"Nana!" Annie exclaimed before jumping from my lap and running towards Esme.

"Hey, sweet girl." Esme greeted Annie as she hoisted Annie up on her hip. "I missed you yesterday." She said, kissing Annie's cheek.

"I missed you, too, Nana." Annabelle confessed.

I hated to break their small reunion, but Annabelle had to eat.

"Annabelle, baby, your lunch is still here. You have to finish it before going away with Nana." I told her loud enough for her to hear; which wasn't all that hard since the cafeteria was still eerily silent.

Esme brought Annie to me and handed her over before kissing my head in greeting and sitting down next to Edward.

Annabelle finished her lunch quickly, but stayed quiet after that.

"Are you ready?" I whispered in her ear. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Daddy? You promised." She reminded Edward.

"Yes, I did. Let's go." He picked her up and offered his free hand to me. Esme got up as well, and waved a goodbye to Alice, Angela and Ben.

We walked to her car in silence.

"If you need anything, just call me, okay angel?" I told her, and she nodded.

"Daddy loves you, and I'll see you soon, okay?" Edward said, kissing her forehead and hugging her close. She nodded against his shoulder and reached out for me.

I picked her up and held her close. "You'll be fine. Nana will be there. I love you, angel." I said softly.

"I love you, too, Mommy. And you, Daddy." She said before giving me a quick kiss and reaching for Esme. She was buckled and ready to go soon after.

"We'll be home by three-thirty." I told Esme. "If she starts anything, just call me, please? It's going to be hard."

"I know, Bella. Don't worry, I'll keep her occupied."

I thanked Esme, and Edward and I walked away as she drove off. Edward had to keep me from looking down at my phone every five minutes. I was really nervous.

Thankfully, Esme did not have to call me. When we got home, Esme had Annie on her lap, and was teaching her how to read some more.

She slept through most of the night, only waking up once because of a nightmare. She calmed down quicker than last night, and went back to sleep in minutes.

Wednesday, Esme went to pick her up during my morning break; Annabelle complained a bit, but she went with Esme without much fight.

Thursday was the same, and by Friday she was staying with Esme through the whole day. We were all anxiously waiting on Saturday. All the Cullens decided to stay with us for protection purposes.

Alice had another vision on Friday. She said that if Ryan saw all of us together, he would try to run away, which in turn would make Jasper and Emmett run after him and it'd come down to a fight. Since I really wanted to talk to Ryan, we agreed that Edward and I would stay outside waiting for him.

Right as Alice said, Ryan followed one of my old scents directly to my house. Edward and I were sitting on my swing on the back porch when he finally arrived.

He looked at me first, but didn't seem to recognize me right away. He looked at Edward, but then did a double take on me.

"Bella?" He asked in a pained voice.

"Hello, Ryan." I greeted coolly. I still didn't know how to approach him.

"You... you're... why?" He asked, approaching us slowly.

Edward growled and brought me closer to him, his hand holding on to my waist tightly. Whatever it was that Ryan thought didn't please him.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked rudely, still walking towards us.

"Edward." Edward replied shortly. "Her boyfriend." He said.

Ryan snorted. "Bella has a boyfriend?"

It hurt, the way he said it, as if it would be impossible for anyone to like me.

"Yes." Edward said through clenched teeth. "Why?"

"She just didn't seem the type to date." Ryan replied.

It was my time to snort. "You don't know me, Ryan."

That seemed to make him stop his act.

"What are you talking about, Bells? Of course I know you, I lived with you." He said, as if that would make Edward jealous or something.

"You stayed with me for no longer than three months, Ryan, and then you just left... no notes, no goodbye, no nothing. You didn't even have the decency to warn me about your enemies." I said, standing up and walking towards him. "You just left me for dead when I needed you the most; I was alone and you were my only friend. Thanks to you I was attacked, raped, beaten to an inch of death defending you." I yelled to his face.

He froze. His face showed no emotion other than shock. Not even regret or sympathy, just shock.

"Bells... what are you talking about? What happened?" He asked in a low voice.

"Just as I said. Some punk vampire decided that because I didn't know where you were, he had to assault me. Was that why you left? Because you knew someone was coming for you?" I really wished I could cry right now, I was emotionally spent.

"I sensed someone near." He started. "So I ran. I thought I'd be able to go back after a few days, but I was stuck. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" I heard someone say from my back door. I saw Ryan's eyes grow wide. "You left her alone and all you can say is 'I'm sorry'?" Emmett basically yelled, running to my side, staring at Ryan.

"What could I have done?" Ryan replied. "I was being tracked; I didn't want them to know a human knew about us." He tried to explain.

"You could have stayed. You could have told her. You could have taken her with you. You could have done so many things, but you chose the most cowardly one. You left her. You just abandoned my baby sis because you put yourself before anyone else." Emmett continued to accuse him, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"It would have taken you two seconds to write a note explaining what was going on. You didn't have to leave her in the dark." Jasper said, appearing on my other side next to Edward.

Ryan then looked up and noticed the rest of the family standing on my back yard.

"Who are they?" He asked, looking at me.

"My family." I replied. I felt Emmett's arm tighten around my shoulders, and Edward grab my hand.

"You have an immortal child with you?" He said, his eyes going wide once again.

"She's not an immortal child, Ryan. Can't you hear her heartbeat?" I asked him. "She's the result of your little _friend's_ visit." I told him.

Annabelle wiggled in Rosalie's arms until she let her down. Annie ran towards us and hugged my leg, and I picked her up.

She glared at Ryan. "I don't like you. You left my mommy." She said.

Ryan had at least the decency to look abashed.

"I'm sorry." He said once again. "I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Bells. I just... I was never good with any sort of relationships. I didn't know what I was doing. I thought I was protecting you by leaving; I didn't tell you where I was because I know that someone in the Volturi can read minds; I didn't want them to know where I was if they ever got to you." He said.

"Which doesn't make any sense." Jasper said. "If the Volturi had gotten to her, she would be dead. They would see you in her mind and realize she knew too much about our world, so she would be killed. Your excuse makes no sense."

Ryan looked at a loss for words.

"No lies anymore, Ryan. Please, just tell me why." I begged him, holding Annabelle closer to me. She was the one thing that was keeping me calm at the moment.

"I told you. I thought I was protecting you by not saying anything. I didn't think about the vampire tracking me down to your house; I just ran. I really had no idea of what I was doing. I admit, I was thinking about my own life, but I thought about you, too, Bells. I have thought about you every day. I went back to Phoenix last year, but you weren't there anymore. I thought... I thought..."

"I had died." I finished. He only nodded.

"I would have. But your venom saved me. So for that, thank you." I said. "I don't know if I can fully forgive you, Ryan. I wish it were simple, but... you just left. It hurt so much, I missed you so much. I moved on, though." I told him.

"Yeah, I can see that." He said, nodding towards my family.

"The Cullens took me in with no questions asked. They helped me, they have been helping me for some time. They respect me and love me." I said with conviction.

"I'm glad. I'm really happy you found someone. I'm really sorry for all that happened to you after I left, but I'm glad it turned out fine in the end.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me, Bells, because I can barely forgive myself for what I have done, but I do ask that you let me at least be a part of your life. I just want to know if you're doing okay every now and then." He pleaded.

I looked up at Edward.

"He's telling the truth." He told me. Ryan looked at us quizzically, but didn't ask anything.

"I... I would like that, Ry." I told him, calling him by his nickname to show I wasn't mad at him. "You can have my phone number." He handed me his cell phone and I quickly punched in my number. "I do ask you not to tell anyone about Annabelle though." I asked him.

"Why?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"What was your first thought when you saw her?" I asked. He got what I meant. "She's my life, and I can't even think about anything happening to her." I explained.

"Oh, by the way... Phillip, the vampire that found you in Phoenix... he's dead." I told him. He needed to know, so he could relax a bit.

"Dead? But how, who?"

I just pointed to the guys next to me.

"It's a long story, but to make it short. He found us here and we had to kill him or he'd kill us."

He just nodded.

"I'll... I'll just be going, I guess." He said.

I sighed; despite all, I had really missed him and wanted to know what was going on in his life.

"Why don't you stay for a while? We can catch up." I told him.

I saw his eyes lit up and a smile finally grace his lips.

"I would like that very much, Bells."

He followed us all inside. I introduced him to every Cullen and then to Annabelle, who still stared at him. She still didn't like him.

He told me he left Phoenix and went to Houston. He stayed there for a few months until running to Alaska when he didn't find me in Phoenix.

He had caught a scent near Denali and had run to Canada, then. He was going to Portland when he caught my scent. He told me he recognized it, but didn't think it was really me.

He was really relieved that Phillip was dead. He finally told me why he was on the run. He had one day gone to Volterra; Eleazar was still a part of the Volturi and sensed a very different gift in Ryan. Something to do with the elements; apparently Ryan can manipulate them at will.

So, Aro wanted him on his guard at all costs, and when Ryan refused, Aro told him he was no longer welcome in Italy. Someone, he didn't know who, put a price to his head and a few skilled vampires ran after him.

He was able to mask himself most of the time, but sometimes he slipped up and was found; just like what happened in Phoenix. He said he'd rather be on the run for forever than work for the Volturi.

He went on with his journey on Sunday. Edward was very glad when he left.

"His thoughts were driving me crazy. He was very sincere when he said he missed you and he wanted to protect you, but when he saw you as a vampire... let's say his thoughts turned very inappropriate. He kept thinking 'your sister, your sister' over and over though, to get rid of them, but I don't think it helped much."

I just chuckled. What else could I do? The only other vampire I interacted with suddenly developed feelings for me. It was just lust, but still, it was all so strange. And tiring.

It was times like this that I wish I could sleep. I was feeling so emotionally drained that I just wanted to curl up in my bed and sleep it all away.

I was really glad for Edward at the moment. He left me in my room, and tucked Annie in for me, reading her a story and all.

He returned later and lay down next to me, pulling me close.

I closed my eyes, and let all thoughts just evaporate. It was the closest I'd get to sleep.

I felt lips on my forehead, and I sighed and snuggled deeper into Edward.

"I love you." He whispered, running his hand gently through my hair, relaxing me even more.

"As I love you." I whispered back.

Tomorrow I would finally be able to be myself again.

* * *

_Crappy ending for the chapter, I know lol_

_I hope you liked it though; I'm not the best in writing confrontations, as you could see =/_

_Reviews are better than hot chocolate =)  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey guys! Oh, wow, it's been a while! I'm sorry about that =/ I was working... 10 days in a row, and I would only have access to a computer if I took my laptop - which's just too heavy and dangerous to carry around on public transportation. I had the chapter mostly written on my notebook, just needed to type it up and finish it, and only today I got the time to do so. I'm not making up excuses, but my weekend was filled with sleep, and the news that one of my former college professors had passed away. =( Plus, the beginning of the World Cup (I'm brazilian... football is totally in my blood.)_

_The story will be ending soon... still thinking if I should write a sequel..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

_Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

_If it's not real_  
_ You can't hold it in your hands_  
_ You can't feel it with your heart_  
_ And I won't believe it_  
_ But if it's true_  
_ You can see it with your eyes_  
_ Oh, even in the dark_  
_ And that's where I want to be, yeah_

Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore_  
_

* * *

Chapter fourteen

* * *

Prom was just days away and Alice really wanted to make my dress. She took all my measurements and set out to work immediately.

Meanwhile, Rosalie took Annabelle – cast free – and I to Port Angeles to look for shoes and accessories. It would be Annie's first outing since the kidnapping, but she was doing much better already, so I wasn't as worried.

Rose was chatting animatedly as she drove; she was really excited about baby-sitting again.

She parked the car near the biggest department store in town and dragged us straight to the shoe section. She knew what Alice was designing for me, so she knew exactly what sort of shoe I should get. That took all of twenty minutes, and she drove us to an accessories boutique nearby. Annabelle stayed silent the whole time, clinging to my neck and squeezing it lightly every time a stranger looked at her. I rubbed her back every time in reassurance.

Rosalie picked out a beautiful silver headband that had butterflies and flowers with small diamonds encrusted in them. She said it would go perfectly with the dress.

"I'm wearing my necklace and bracelet, though." I informed her.

"I thought you would." She replied. "Don't worry, they'll go well with it." She pointed to the band. I just nodded and paid for it.

"We still have time." She said, looking at her watch. "Want to go around town somewhere?" She asked.

I thought for a little bit and decided.

"You know, I think I want to spoil my child a bit." I said playfully, blowing raspberries on Annie's cheek. "She's been such a good little girl, she deserves it."

Annabelle beamed back at me and loudly gave a cheek a kiss. I couldn't stop grinning.

Rose drove us to the mall, where the toy store was located. I could see Annabelle's eyes shinning when we went in. I set her down and walked towards the stuffed animals; she wasn't the biggest Barbie fan.

She let go of my hand and looked around for a while. She would point to a toy and I'd pick it up so she could examine it closer.

"You can pick two stuffed animals and then we'll go look at board games, okay?" I told her. She grinned back at me and nodded.

She looked at them for half an hour, trying to decide which ones she should get. At one time, she went into the next aisle and didn't come back after a minute or two. I decided to to give her another minute before checking on her. I was really attuned to her heartbeat, so I knew exactly where she was.

A few seconds later she showed up. She was holding something tightly in her hands; when she looked up, I could see she was a bit scared, but relieved to see me. She ran to me and jumped into my arms.

"I want this one." She said, showing me what she had chosen.

It was a medium sized brown bear with a white belly. Connected to it was the bear's small cub, also brown.

"It's you and me, Momma." She explained.

I smiled softly at her; she had such a pure heart.

"Do you want to pick another?" I asked.

"But I already have two." She pointed to the bears.

"They count as one, baby." I explained.

She nodded then and asked me to take her to the aisle she was before. She pointed to a small white lion and asked me to pick it up.

"Daddy likes lions." She said, hugging the lion to her.

We met up with Rosalie by the board games aisle.

"They have quite nice games here." Rose said. I looked through them and picked up Monopoly.

Annie wiggled in my arms so I set her down; she kept both her teddies with her as I looked.

Monopoly was a nice way to teach her about money and expenses. I also picked a few jigsaw puzzles, from small ones to one with a thousand pieces. We would have fun putting them together. I also picked a few memory games, something easy for Annabelle to play. When I was done, I asked Rose if she wanted anything else.

"Nope, I'm all set." She said with a smile.

She got the games from my hands so I could pick Annie up and headed towards the cashier.

I didn't let Rosalie pay for anything. Luckily she wasn't like Alice and didn't complain as much.

Annabelle still clutched both stuffed animals as I sat her down on her car seat.

"Did you like you gifts?" I asked her once I was seated as well.

"Yes, thank you, Mommy." She replied, hugging them even closer to her.

Rose started the car then and we drove off. Five minutes into it, Annabelle spoke.

"Mommy? Can you hold my bear tight for me?" She asked rather shyly, giving me the bear and extending her hand. I took it and she spoke through her thoughts.

"_I want it to smell like you."_ She told me; she was just too shy to say it out loud.

I turned myself on the seat and looked at her, my eyes stinging with venom. I nodded once and hugged it closer to me, giving the little cub's head a kiss. She smiled back at me.

When we got back, Alice whisked me away to show what she had done so far.

With speed and perfect memory on her side, the dress was basically finished. She was only going to make some flower design with beads and such around the waist area and it would be done.

She made me try it on to see if it needed any alterations, but the dress fit perfectly.

It was made of a soft fabric, satin most likely, with something else I couldn't tell. I was a dark purple color, with a modest cleavage and spaghetti straps. It was floor length, and the silver stilettos we just got would look really nice with it, along with the headband.

I quickly took it off so she could finish it and went back downstairs.

Edward and Annie were sitting on the couch watching Jasper and Emmett play video-game. I noticed Edward was hugging the white lion close to him and smiled.

I sat down on the other side of Annabelle and as she handed me the bear back, I hugged it to me with one arm while the other went behind Annie's back, my hand clutching Edward's shirt.

"I see she got to you, too." I smiled at Edward, eying the stuffed animal in his arms.

"She asked..." He said as a way of explaining. It was a good enough explanation to me, as I knew exactly what it was that she said.

Annie climbed onto my lap then and I snuggled close to Edward as we watched the boys kill zombies in the game. Emmett was really into it, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

We spent the next two hours like that before Emmett really noticed us. When he saw Edward holding a stuffed lion, he laughed out loud.

"Going to sleep, Eddie?" He teased Edward.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and I had to hold in some laughter. Emmett really knew how to push Edward's buttons.

My Edward just kept being teased by Emmett for at least another ten minutes before he couldn't take it anymore.

He left the lion on the couch and just pushed Emmett out of the house through the back door. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh a mile away.

"What's going on, Mommy?" Annabelle asked as I handed her the lion back.

"Your uncle Emmett really likes to annoy your Daddy." I explained. "Daddy can take it most of the time, but sometimes Emmett goes too far and Daddy doesn't like it." I said.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Jasper run out of the back door, probably going to join his brothers.

"But Uncle Emmett didn't say anything bad." She said.

I simply pointed to my temple as a way of explaining it.

"Oh." Her mouth formed a perfect circle as she looked at me in understanding.

We stayed silently for a while; I was caressing the little bear's fur gently and Annie was mimicking me with the lion.

"Momma?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes, baby girl?" I replied.

"Why did we go out to buy you those things?"

"Oh... this Saturday we have a party at school."

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Not that day, no. I'm sorry, angel." Her face fell immediately. "But next month, I will graduate." She smiled slightly. "And after my graduation, Alice will throw a party here, so you'll be able to come." I explained.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes sparkling again.

"Yep, really. But unfortunately you're too young to go with us this Saturday. Would you prefer to stay home with Rosalie or stay the night here?"

"I can stay here?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. Nana and Grandpa would love it if you spent the night." I reassured her. In fact, I knew for sure that Esme would really love to have her over for the night.

"I wanna stay here with Nana and Aunt Rose, then." She stated.

"Sure baby, whatever you want."

She smiled and snuggled close to me, falling asleep shortly after, completely disregarding the loud laughter coming from the backyard.

* * *

Prom.

Never in all my life did I even contemplate the idea of attending my senior prom. Yet here I was, sitting in Alice's oversized bathroom with Rosalie working on my hair and Alice doing my make-up, while Annabelle sat quietly admiring it all.

"Aunt Rose?" Annie asked shyly as Rosalie finished the last braid on my hair, putting them all up in a half up-do sort of way.

"Yes, sweetie?" She replied, not taking her eyes off my hair. She pinned it all to perfection before picking up the curling iron.

"Can you... can you do my hair later?" Annie asked, stuttering a bit.

"Yes, of course I can, sweetheart." Rose replied almost immediately. Annabelle smiled at her.

"Thank you, Auntie Rose."

By then, with Rose's speed, my hair was done. Half of it was up, with braids coming from the top of m head, while the rest of my hair was slightly curled.

Alice finished with my make-up and then applied her own. Her hair was the same, only a little bit more carefully spiked up than usual.

She then ran into her closet as we all sat on her bed. She ran back soon after, already changed into her sea green long dress. She really looked like a fairy.

"Auntie Alice, you look like Tinkerbell." Annabelle stated, sharing my opinion.

Alice smiled at her, and then handed me a garment bag along with the shoes I had bought a few days ago. Soon I was also changed and almost ready to go.

"Just one thing missing." Rose said, running out of the room and back in a second; she carefully placed the delicate headband on my head, making sure it was secured.

"There you go; you look beautiful, Bells." She said. I knew I would be blushing if I could.

"Thanks, Rose." I replied shyly.

"You look like a princess, Momma." Annabelle said, smiling at me.

"Thank you, angel." I replied, pecking her cheek lightly.

"It's time, Bella." Alice said, taking my hand in hers. Rose and Annie went downstairs first before Alice dragged me along with her.

I could see Edward by the bottom of the stairs, and my breath hitched. Edward in a tux was just a vision. He looked so absolutely handsome I had to bit my lip to prevent my jaw from just dropping open.

He was also staring at me, his eyes fixed. It seemed like he was almost ogling me, but that was mostly wishful thinking on my part.

He had his arms around me as soon as I reached the last step, breathing in deeply.

"You look truly breathtaking, my love; you just have no idea how beautiful you are." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled up at him, pecking his lips lightly; I was almost as tall as him with my four inches heels and so didn't have to reach up to kiss him.

"Thank you." I whispered back, feeling sincerely touched. "You're too sweet." I smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself, sweetheart."

I straightened out his dark blue bow-tie while saying that. Edward responded by lightly brushing his lips to my forehead.

"Time for photos, everyone." Esme called out. I managed to tear my eyes away from Edward long enough to smile gently at Esme.

We took a lot of pictures. As a couple, with Alice and Jasper, then with Rose and Em; with Annabelle; with the parents; the whole family. Esme even managed to get a candid of Edward and I kissing and it just looked too adorable for me to complain about it. I would definitely get that one to put on my nightstand.

Edward led me outside after I bade Annabelle goodnight. I was looking around for his Volvo, but it wasn't in the driveway; instead a sleek, black car took its place.

Edward opened the door for me before going around and entering the car himself.

"Who's car is this?" I asked before he turned on the engine.

"Mine. I only use it for special occasions." He explained. "It's an Aston Martin." I looked at him with a blank expression. "James Bond's car."

"Oh." I replied as if I knew what he was talking about. He merely chuckled and drove away, taking my hand in his as soon as he took off.

We arrived at school five minutes later. I could see Alice's Porsche parked right next to us.

Edward got out and as a true gentleman opened the door for me, offering me his hand, which I took more than willingly.

I noticed that everyone that was outside was staring. If it was because of the car or Edward, I wouldn't know, but it was making me pretty uncomfortable.

Thankfully Edward took pity on me and guided me towards the entrance at once. We met up with Alice and Jasper inside and soon after Ben and Angela showed up.

Edward made me dance through the whole night, even though I barely knew how to. I also danced with Jasper during a song or two, but mostly I just stayed with my Edward.

The night would have been perfect, had it not been for Mike's annoyingly presence; he kept asking me to dance with him, even after Edward threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't stop harassing me.

When the DJ announced that the party was coming to an end, I could see people walking around for one last dance with their partners.

Edward grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the dance floor as we were once again interrupted by Mike.

"C'mon Bells, just this one dance." He almost whined, reaching for my hand.

I drew it closer to my body and clenched it, seeing Edward do the same.

"Do not call me that. And stop annoying me, Michael. You're ruining my night." I said through clenched teeth.

"Please, Bella, just this one." He insisted, completely disregarding me.

I saw Edward lift his clenched fist as if to punch Mike and I instantly turned to him.

"Hey, it's okay, love. Just ignore him." He didn't relax his fist nor his face, though. "Edward, look at me." I ordered gently.

He finally tore his eyes from Mike and looked at me. "Don't listen to him; I'm sure he's doing this just to irritate you. Just come with me and ignore him. Please, for me?" I added when I saw him staring Mike down again.

He finally sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I shouldn't let this... moron ruin our night."

I smiled at him and eagerly kissed his luscious lips. We just walked past Mike and danced to the rest of the song.

We were one of the last ones to leave, and Edward drove us to my place, since it would be empty.

We spent the night mostly making out; we never went farther than kissing though. Edward was raised to wait for marriage and I was truly scared of... that, at the moment.

In the morning, he drove us back to his place, where we were greeted by my daughter as soon as we got inside.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're here!" She exclaimed, jumping into my arms. "I missed you." She whispered, hugging me around the neck.

"We missed you, too, baby." Edward said, smiling slightly.

She brightened up then and ordered me to go up to Edward's room.

"I have a surprise for you." She said. "Did you know that I slept in Daddy's bed? It's so big and comfy. Nana read me a story to bed, and Aunt Rose played with my hair a lot, and Uncle Emmett told me stories about everyone, and Aunt Rose didn't like that so she slapped him across his head, and I laughed a lot." She babble on as we went up the stairs.

When we got there, she wiggled out of my arms and ran to Edward's desk, picking something up and running back to us.

Edward and I sat on his bed as she handed me a very neatly wrapped parcel.

"What is this?" I asked, picking the gift up carefully.

"Open it." She commanded.

I looked at Edward wearily, but he just shrugged. He either didn't know what it was or didn't feel like telling me.

I opened it gingerly, afraid to overestimate my strength and ruin it. Annabelle looked at me expectantly, waiting for my reaction.

I gasped when I finally got the wrapping paper off.

There were two photo frames in there. One was of The picture; the one with Edward and I kissing. It was encased in a beautiful frame that seemed hand made. The other had a photo of Annabelle and I as I read a book to her; she was sitting on my lap, looking up at me while I looked concentrated on the book.

"Did you like it, Mommy? I made the frames with Nana and Grandpa. Grandpa did all the work with the sharp stuff, but I got to paint it. Did you like it?" She asked again, obviously not reading my lack of response right.

"I... I... it's beautiful, angel. It's absolutely beautiful. But... why?" I asked. It wasn't like there was some important thing going on or something.

"I wanted to make you something, Mommy. You bought me all those presents, and I wanted to give you something too." She explained.

I caressed the frames on my lap with my index finger. One of them was purple, the other blue, and both had a few amount of glitter on them, but not enough to make it ugly. On the purple one – Annie's pic – she drew a daisy flower. I could tell she did it because the trace was a bit clumsy. She also wrote "Momma & me" on it with her just as clumsy handwriting.

The blue one had a small kiss drawn on it and the words 'Momma & Daddy' written in bold letters, also by Annie.

I handed them to Edward, before picking my baby up and hugging her tight.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. I love you, my little angel." I whispered to her, nuzzling my nose deeper in her hair.

"I love you, too, Mommy." She replied.

I sensed Edward get up to leave the room, giving us our space. I looked up before he left, smiling at him. He winked back and nodded, understanding my need to be with my baby.

The most precious person in my life.

* * *

_Was it worth the wait?_

_So, should I make a sequel or not? Go through various stages of Annabelle's life until she turns 18 and joins the Cullens in high school? I'm thinking about it. _

_I'm gonna try to update soon, but I'm really engrossed in the World Cup. I am a major football freak, and I'm from Brazil, which is mostly self-explanatory. I don't really think our team is good enough to win this time, but... well, all games so far have been pretty lame actually, so we might have a chance. If not, the Netherlands or Germany seem like good candidates to win. Any team but Argentina HA!_

_Reviews are better than grape juice.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey guys! Wow, it's been a while! I'm so sorry... I have no excuse for the delay. Except that I got caught up with the World Cup (still can't believe Brazil lost to the Netherlands...)_

_Who watched Eclipse yet? I've seen it twice already! LOL I liked it better the second time around. I still can't like Jacob, though... he really annoys me! _

_Hope you guys like this chapter =)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place _  
_ If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday _  
_ If only time flew like a dove _  
_ Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love _

_ This time we're not giving up _  
_ Let's make it last forever _  
_ Screaming "hallelujah" _  
_ We'll make it last forever_

Hallelujah by Paramore_  
_

* * *

Chapter fifteen

* * *

"Isabella Swan." I heard the principal call me.

Graduation. I could not believe I had actually finished high school, and with a few Ivy Leagues acceptances.

I walked up to the stage, shaking Mr. Greene's right hand and taking my diploma with my left, just as rehearsed. I heard loud wolf-whistles coming from both Emmett and Jasper, and an equally loud 'Yay, Mommy' coming from my daughter. I just grinned back at them and waved, walking down the stairs and reaching my assigned seat.

Edward turned around to look at me and winked, smiling his annoyingly cute crooked smile. Alice turned around and waved at me, smiling brightly. I just waved back at her and blew Edward a kiss before going back to pay attention. Angela got her diploma and, being class valedictorian, stayed on stage to give her speech.

Her words were beautiful. She captured our classmates truly well, and really touched me with her parting words. If I could cry, there would be tears running down my eyes for sure. Angela had a very good way with words.

Listening to her speech reminded me of what I would miss. Angela, and Ben for that matter, became such good friends that it would be hard to let them go. I was sure we would be able to communicate through emails and phone calls, but our visits would be less frequent in about five years. Angela was very observant and she would notice my lack of aging.

We haven't yet decided on where to go next. Carlisle had posed as a thirty-year-old when they first moved here three years ago, and he was afraid people would start getting suspicious soon. They were waiting on our graduation to decide.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the last of Angela's speech, and everyone throwing their caps in the air. I threw mine as well, catching it with no difficulty. People started hugging each other with fake smiles plastered on their faces. I saw Jessica Stanley look at me after hugging Katie what's-her-last-name, and I wanted nothing more than to bolt out of there as quickly as possible.

We had never exchanged more than a few words throughout the whole school year, yet she was looking at me as if she would miss me and all that. It truly scared me. I also saw Michael Newton making his way towards us, and suddenly my need to leave became greater.

Luckily Jessica intercepted Mike, hugging him tightly and saying how much she would miss him. Mike returned the hug, quite strongly I could see, and whispered something in her ear, which I didn't really try to hear.

"Mommy, Mommy." An angel's voice saved me. Jessica and Mike had broken their hug and I could see Mike walking towards me.

I turned around, my back to Mike, and smiled as I saw Annabelle running through the crowd. Esme was right behind her, so I wasn't worried about her getting hurt.

She jumped right into my arms as soon as she was within reach.

"Congrats, Momma." She exclaimed loudly, squeezing my neck tightly and pecking my lips. I could hear a few people saying things about her small kiss, but ignored them.

"Thank you, my angel." I replied, giving her tiny lips another small kiss.

"Incest." I heard someone cough from behind me. I could feel my nostrils flaring with rage, and I barely contained a growl that was threatening to come out.

I turned around slowly, shielding Annabelle's face so she wouldn't see mine. Lauren was looking at us with that same sneering face of hers. She just didn't give up, did she?

"What did you say?" I asked in a calm voice.

"You heard me." She taunted.

I took a deep, calming breath and looked at Lauren. She seemed like she was waiting for me to finally give in and hurt her. I was about to reply when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Edward was glaring at Lauren, his mouth forming a thin line. She actually cowered into the stare, while I leaned into him, content with his presence.

"You should watch your mouth, Lauren." Was the only thing he said. "Let's go, Bella." He put his arm around my shoulders and steered us away.

"What did the mean girl meant, Mommy?" Annabelle asked quietly. Maybe I hadn't been as inconspicuous as I thought.

"Nothing, baby. She just wanted to annoy me." I told her. She nodded and rested her head back on my shoulder.

"I didn't greet Angela." I said as we got into Edward's car.

He just chuckled, "she'll be at the party, sweetheart. You'll have plenty of time to talk to her."

I nodded my response and looked outside, just wanting to get out of these ridiculous robes.

Alice seemed to be thinking the same, because as soon as we arrived, she dragged Annie and I upstairs to get changed. She threw a dress my way and ordered me to change while she dressed Annabelle. I complied without complaining for once.

When I was done fixing my hair, I went back into the room. My dress was short, and blue. Apparently, I looked good in blue. I put back the heels I was wearing and twirled around for Alice and Annie.

"You look perfect, Bells." Alice said, while Annabelle nodded her agreement.

"Thanks. You're looking good, too, Ali." She smiled at me. "And you look like a princess, baby." Annie giggled and twirled around as well, making her light purple dress flair all over.

"People will start to arrive in five minutes." Alice reminded me. "We should go downstairs."

"We'll be right down." I told her.

She skipped out of the room, leaving Annie and I alone.

"There's going to be some ground rules for you today, okay?" I said, looking at Annie as we sat on Alice's bed.

She nodded, looking at me expectantly.

"First of all, you have to remember that you're not even two yet, so you have to talk in cropped sentences, got it? We're already pushing it when we say you're advanced for your age." She nodded. "Second... stay in sight. Make sure there is always someone next to you or someone that can see you. There's going to be a lot of people here, and I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

"Third, don't listen to what other people say. If anyone says anything bad about any of us, just ignore them, okay? And stay away from Lauren, you remember which one is Lauren, right?"

"Yes, Mommy. She's the mean girl from this morning."

"Yes, that's her. She's going to be here, so be careful around her. If she comes near you, just come to me, okay?"

She nodded one more time.

"Good. Let's go, then, and have some fun!" I exclaimed.

She clapped her hands and squealed loudly. We both went downstairs, where all the family was ready to receive the guests.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll keep an eye on her." Esme said as soon as we reached the last step. They must have all heard my conversation with Annabelle.

I gave Esme a grateful smile before walking towards Edward, who picked Annie up right away.

"You look like a princess, my love." He told her, giving her cheek a loud kiss, which made Annabelle giggle loudly.

"Thank you, Daddy. Does that mean you're a king?" She asked innocently.

"Well, I don't know about that; what I do know is that you're my little princess, and Mommy is my queen."

"Mommy is the best queen ever!" Annabelle exclaimed. "Are we still on for that surprise?" She whispered to Edward right after.

"We sure are." He whispered back, fully aware that everyone could hear.

"What surprise?" I asked skeptically.

"That's for Annie and I to know..." Edward said vaguely. I had the urge to poke my tongue out at him, but contained myself. The doorbell ring made me stop my comeback, instead we waited as at least six people walked into the living room.

Alice had really outdone herself; the living room looked like a nightclub. Fairy lights were spread all over it, and a disco ball hung from the ceiling, right in the middle of the makeshift dancefloor.

There was a DJ stand on one corner, where Jasper and Emmett would take turns playing music. Esme and I prepared some finger foods for the humans, and we set up a snack table away from the dancefloor.

Esme made sure to take anything valuable from the whole first floor. She put a small chain on the middle of the stairs to make sure no one that wasn't allowed would go up.

The humans arrived in groups of five or six; apparently coming to the Cullen's house alone was very intimidating.

The doorbell rang once more, and I went to get it.

"Angela!" I exclaimed when I saw her and Ben standing on the porch. "So glad you're here! I didn't have a chance to talk to you before." I said while giving her a hug. I gave Ben a hug too before walking with them inside.

"Wow, Alice really went all in, uh?" Angela commented, looking around.

"Alice is nothing if not thorough." I nodded in agreement.

We talked a little more, about her speech and our plans for the future, before we went different ways to mingle. She found Annabelle next to Esme and Carlisle and went to greet her.

I made my way to Edward; he was standing by himself, just looking around and every now and then rejecting a girl's approach.

"Hey there, handsome." I greeted him, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Hey you, beautiful." He whispered back, brushing his lips on my forehead.

"Alice's party seems to be a success." I said.

"She's very happy with it." He informed me. I smiled up at him.

"I'm sure she is. This is her thing, isn't it?" He just nodded in response, then suddenly sighed. "What?" I asked.

"Lauren and Jessica arrived."

I let out a frustrated noise, hugging myself tighter to Edward.

"If she as much as think about Annabelle in a bad way, she's going down." I told him. I thought he would laugh at my over-protectiveness, but he merely nodded in agreement, his mouth forming a thin line.

I saw Lauren walk in as if she owned the place, but suddenly deflate when she realized no one was paying her any attention. Maybe she thought that by arriving 'fashionably late' she would make a grand entrance; guess that was not the case.

She spotted a few of her followers and dragged Jessica towards them. She passed right by us, and sneered. She really shouldn't keep doing that, her face might get stuck like that.

For an hour, we enjoyed ourselves; we danced and talked, having fun. Edward convinced me to dance with Emmett for a while, and he disappeared. I couldn't hear him talking with all the noise in the house, and couldn't pinpoint his scent with all the humans around.

The song had just ended, so I let go of Emmett and looked around.

"Where's Edward?" I asked him.

Emmett pouted and put his hand on his heart. "What, you don't like hanging around with your favorite brother?" He mock-whined.

"Nope." I teased him back, still looking around.

"Ouch, Bells. That hurt, that really hurt." He continued to mock me; I could see he was holding in some laughter.

I was about to retort with another cheeky comment, but Annabelle interrupted us.

"Mommy, Mommy, dance with me!" She yelled, running towards us and putting her arms up so I would pick her up.

"Sorry, big bro, but my baby girl awaits." I winked at him as he pouted.

"Fine, whatever. I'll go find someone that really loves me." He said. Annie looked at him quizzically.

"I love you, Uncle Em." She said sincerely, not picking up on his sarcasm.

"I love you, too, squirt. Your Mommy, though, said she didn't." He said seriously.

I gasped loudly, trying not to overdo the whole fake mad thing.

"I sure didn't say that. Sure, you're annoying sometimes, and you could be a bit more careful with your language around my daughter... and maybe you could tone down your jokes, and also stop pretending you don't understand things... maybe stop annoying Edward so much..." He put his hand over my mouth to make me stop.

"Okay, okay, I get it."

I grinned at him when he took his hand off my face.

"I'm going." He exclaimed, turning around.

"Love you, big brother." I yelled out, making people turn their heads to look at us.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome, I know." He replied, making me laugh loudly when he turned around and blew a kiss my way.

"Uncle Emmett is funny." Annabelle stated once he was out of sight.

"Yes, he is." I replied, patting her nose lightly with my index finger. "Do you know where your Daddy is?" I asked her.

She put her hand on my cheek and told me. _"It's a surprise. I'm not supposed to tell you."_

"Oooh... I get it." I replied playfully. "Your Daddy is going to be in a lot of trouble, then."

"Why, Momma?" She asked me worriedly.

"He knows I hate surprises." I told her.

"But this is a nice surprise, Mommy. I promise. You're gonna love it!"

"Really?" I asked. She nodded vigorously, almost hitting her chin on my shoulder. "We'll see, then."

"See what, love?" A smooth voice asked from behind me.

"Daddy! Is the surprise ready? I didn't tell her, I promise." Annabelle babbled on.

Edward chuckled. "I know you didn't, sweetheart. And yes, the surprise is ready. Why don't we take Mommy out, then?"

Annabelle nodded and demanded I set her down, before taking my hand and dragging me towards the back door. Once we were on the back porch, she asked me for a piggyback ride, and put her tiny hands over my eyes as soon as she was comfortable.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, but Edward replied,

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll guide you." He took my hand and walked me to some place near the stream that ran on their backyard; we stopped shortly after.

"You can let Mommy see now, baby." Edward told Annabelle. I felt her nod before taking her hands from my eyes, wrapping her arms around my neck instead.

"Isabella, we brought you here for a reason." I looked around Esme's small gazebo. It had a swing bench on it and it was somehow all decorated with flowers of all colors.

"What's going on?" I asked him, my eyes still on the flowers.

When he got down on one knee, though, I couldn't hold the loud gasp that came out of my mouth.

"Bella... you know how much I love you and Annie. You've made my life so much better. Before you, I was just existing... now I can say I enjoy living. I don't feel left out anymore; I don't feel like I don't deserve to live. You made me see life in a whole different way; your strength made _me_ stronger; your unending love made me hopeful.

"I want to be able to see you smile for the rest of eternity. I want Annabelle to have a father, and I want us to be a family. I want to see that twinkle in your eyes that appear whenever you look at Annabelle. I want to tell you every day that you're beautiful, and that I love you.

"Isabella, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

I still looked at him in shock. I knew I would be crying if I could. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't believe that this perfect man wanted to be with me, wanted to marry me.

"Mommy, you have to tell Daddy that you love him." Annabelle squeezed my neck, bringing me back to the present.

"Yes... yes, Edward, I will marry you. I love you." I whispered to him. I was still processing his words.

His responding smile was so bright, I couldn't help but smile back. A giggle escaped my mouth, and soon Annie was no longer on my back, but being squished in between us as Edward hugged us and twirled us around.

He set me back on my feet, and kissed my forehead gently.

"I love you, my Bella." He whispered as he slipped a ring on my finger.

I brought my hand up to look at it. It was so beautiful, and so unique. It was made of white gold and had two amethyst stones on it, along with diamonds; the stones looked like the shape of a leaf.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"I picked it." Annie said from her spot on Edward's arms.

"You did?" Edward nodded. "When? How?" I was at a loss for words.

"We went to Port Angeles one day when you went hunting with Esme and Alice." He explained. "We went into the store and she saw it and instantly I knew it was the one. It doesn't look like your average engagement ring, so you can wear it at all times." He smiled, and I got his meaning. We would be repeating high school soon and he wanted me to be able to have the visible proof of our love.

"It's lovely. Thank you. I love you both so much."

I hugged myself to Edward. We were in our own perfect bubble until Alice squealed from right behind me.

"It's about time." She exclaimed. "Can I plan the wedding?" She asked without missing a beat.

I laughed out loud, feeling freer than ever.

"Yes, Alice, you can plan the wedding."

She clapped her hands twice, and skipped to us, hugging us and skipping back inside.

I had no idea of what she had planned, but I trusted her. She knew me well, and she knew what I would like. If anything, Esme would rein her in.

* * *

The party broke a couple of hours after my engagement. The humans were none the wiser about it, which made me extremely happy. I wouldn't like all the attention I'd get otherwise.

We all worked together to clean it up and turn it back into a living room. It took us half an hour to make it exactly as it was before.

"Well, I hear congratulations are in order." Jasper said once we all sat down. Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle smiled at me in agreement.

"Can I see it?" Esme said, sitting by my side.

I nodded and lifted my left hand.

"It's so exquisite." She said, running a finger through the ring.

"It is, isn't it? Annie picked it up, apparently."

"I'm so happy for you, dear." She said as she hugged me.

"Thanks, Mom." I said without thinking. Immediately after, my hand flew to my mouth. She broke the hug and looked me in the eye.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it, Bella. I've always considered you my daughter." She caressed my hair to make her point. "I'm just glad you're comfortable enough around me to consider me something like a mother."

"I do." I told her. "My mom was amazing, don't get me wrong, but she got sick and suddenly I had to take care of her. It felt so different here, people were taking care of me instead of the other way around. I feel very at home with all of you, and I'm honored to call you my mother, Esme."

She smiled brightly at me, brushing her lips through my forehead in a gentle manner.

Carlisle sat on my other side as Edward got up to take Annie to bed.

"You've been a part of this family since day one, Bella. Please, don't ever doubt that. We all want you here." He said as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, Daddy."

It felt weird to say that. I never really had a father; my own passed away before I could know him.

We chatted a little bit, mostly about the wedding that Alice was already planning. She and Rosalie were talking about dresses, and I knew I'd have to step up and make my opinions known soon, but for now I let them have their fun.

"Carli- uhmm, dad?" I called out a few minutes later.

"Yes, Bella?" He beamed back at me.

"Would you... will you... ahmm could you give me away? I mean, at the wedding?" I stuttered out my question.

He looked back at me, his eyes shinning.

"I'd be honored to do so, Bella. Thank you for asking me."

I smiled shyly at him. I was feeling so safe at the moment, squished in between my new _adoptive_ parents.

"I really don't want to get up, but I want to kiss my daughter goodnight before she falls asleep." I told them.

Carlisle and Esme nodded before they both gave me a kiss on my head.

"We love you." Esme whispered.

"Love you, too." I replied, almost absently. It was all still very surreal to me.

Edward was reading to Annie when I got into his room. His bed was too big for Annabelle, but she loved sleeping there. She was cuddled to his side, her eyes drooping.

"Hey, Momma." She greeted me, her voice thick with sleep.

"Hey, angel. I just wanted to say goodnight." I told her, climbing onto the bed and sitting by her other side.

"I was waiting for you." She whispered, almost asleep.

"You can go to sleep, then. I'm here." I whispered back, running my hand through her hair in a soothing motion. It never failed to make her sleep.

"Stay with me. Love you." She whispered.

"Love you, too." I whispered back, but she was already asleep.

I lay down gently, leaning on my elbow so I could look at Edward.

He put the book he was reading on his bedside table, and turned off the lamp before laying on his side as well.

We spent hours just looking at each other, without moving. Annie would whisper something every now and then, but her sleep was very peaceful.

I wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever.

My life was finally perfect.

* * *

_I'm sad to say there's only one more chapter to go =(_

_**I put a pic of what I thought Bella's ring looks like on my profile. **  
_

_I think I'll write a sequel, but it may take a while. I just got a new project that I have to work on..._

_I hope you liked it!_

_Reviews are better than Eclipse tickets ;P  
_


	16. Epilogue

_Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long, I'm working on a project right now that's consuming all my time. I tried to have this ready before I started the project, but no luck._

_It's 4am right now... my bro and I decided to watch Paranormal Activity this afternoon and I'm sorta scared to go sleep right now LOL So I wrote this chapter instead! Aha! =D_

_Sorry it's so short..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Now I've got a feeling _  
_ If I sang this loud enough _  
_ You would sing it back to me_  
_ I've got a feeling _  
_ If I sang this loud enough _  
_ You would sing it back to me_  
_ I've got a feeling _  
_ I've got a feeling_  
_ You would sing it back to me_  
_ You would sing it back to me_

_ No one is as lucky as us_  
_ We're not at the end but oh we already won_  
_ No one is as lucky as us_  
_ Is as lucky as us_  
_ Is as lucky as us_

Where the Lines Overlap by Paramore_  
_

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

I really could not believe this was actually happening.

My wedding day.

Never, in all my life have I even dreamed of getting married. I was so shy, and it was so hard for me to make friends; and then with all the horrendous things that had happened to me. I always thought I'd end up alone.

Until Edward came into my life, and changed me almost completely. For the first time, someone loved me for me, dark past and all. He made me feel wanted once again, alive, complete. He had been helping me heal since day one, when I didn't shy away from him even though I was really scared of men in general. It had given me hope. Look where I was now.

Alice's room looked like a war zone. She had put all her make-up on every surface, claiming she didn't know which ones she would use on who. I was the last one to get ready.

For weeks, Alice had planned it all. Flowers, bridesmaids dresses, food, the cake. My dress was a different story, though. I didn't want anything flashy or puffy, so Alice decided to design it herself. I was very pleased with the result.

We only fought once through it all. I really wanted a small gathering, but Alice insisted we invited all our classmates and make it the event of the year. I was really reluctant to agree with it, but in the end Alice won. You just couldn't bet against Alice.

So, here I was, stuck in Alice's bedroom with Esme, Alice, Rose and my baby girl, getting ready. Alice and Rosalie would be my bridesmaids, while Annie would be the flower girl. She was very excited to walk down the aisle, almost as much as me.

Rose and Alice were wearing the same dress; they were light blue, with spaghetti straps and a small, white satin ribbon and bow attached to the waist line. The skirt came down to their knees, and they both topped it off with stiletto shoes.

Esme decided on a brown satin strapless dress. It went really well with her caramel colored hair, and brought out her eyes. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was done in a complicated updo, which just made her even more elegant.

My baby was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. Her dress was floor length, white and absolutely beautiful. It had a dark purple sash and flowers that wrapped under her chest, and she topped it off with white ballerina flats. Her hair was half way up, with a small tiara holding it in place, and her ringlets falling over her shoulders. Her hair had grown a bit in the last two months.

Alice was putting the finishing touches on my hair and make-up. She had done it half way up as well, tying the up half in a bun and curling the bottom half to match my daughter's ringlets. My hair shortened considerable with the curls, reaching just past mid-back. I was also wearing a tiara, but no veil.

My dress was beautiful, a true Alice design. It was white, with a purple ribbon under my chest. The dress was V-neck, and the bodice looked like a corset. The skirt flowed to the floor and it had a slit of purple fabric in the back, beaded with flower patterns. It was absolutely gorgeous and just... me. I was not one for puffy gowns, and the pure white thing wouldn't work as well, but Alice did the impossible, and designed the most perfect dress.

I had to wear silver stiletto shoes, but I did not care about it today. Besides, it would give me some height to reach Edward's lips easier.

Alice finished with my hair and ordered me up, carefully helping me into the gown. When it was done, I could not help but gasp at my reflection.

"Wow, Alice... it's more beautiful than I remembered." I had tried it on just once, before it was finished, so I didn't know how it would look like.

"Thank you, Bells. You look beautiful." She squealed, clapping her hands.

"You really do, Bella." Rose agreed.

"Thanks, guys. You have no idea how happy I am right now." I beamed back at them.

"Okay. So we'll go help usher the guests, Esme can you come down once Carlisle comes up here?" Mom nodded and with a peck on my cheek, Alice and Rosalie left.

"You look radiant, Bella. Absolutely gorgeous." Esme said, smiling brightly at me.

"Thanks, Mom." I replied shyly.

"Yes, Mommy. You look exq... eziq... exqui..."

"Exquisite, baby. She looks exquisite." Esme helped my daughter.

"Yes, Mommy, you look exquisite." Annie smiled at me.

"Thank you, my angel. You look like the most beautiful princess." I told her, which in turn made her blush lightly. She got on her tiptoes – she was up on Alice's bed – and pecked my lips lightly.

"Now, do you remember what you have to do?" I asked her while Esme sat on my other side.

Annabelle nodded enthusiastically. "I'm gonna get the petals from the basket and throw them on the floor, and then you're going to walk over them." I chuckled at her explanation but nodded anyway.

"That's right. And then you go to where Grandma will be waiting for you, got it?" Annie nodded.

She hugged my neck carefully, as she was still standing on the bed, and smiled against my cheek. I did hear Esme get up and right after a flash went off.

"Sorry." Esme said once she saw me looking at her. "You both just looked too adorable." She shrugged. I just smiled at her. She truly was a great mother.

"Bella." She sat back down next to me. I looked at her expectantly. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for showing up in our lives. You made everyone, and I do mean everyone, in this family happier.

"You brought with you such a heavy past, but that did not stop you from living your life. You have the most beautiful daughter, and you have no idea the joy it brings me to hear her call me Grandma. I never, ever thought I would be one... You allowed us in even though you were scared; and you've made my Edward so, so happy. If anything, I would be grateful just for that."

"Esme..." I interrupted her. "Mom, you were the ones that accepted me. Annie and I would still be closed off to the world if it weren't for you. You gave us a loving family, and I found my soul mate. My daughter has a father now, and grandparents. You have no idea how much I wanted that for her. So, thank you. From the bottom of my, our hearts."

Esme hugged me lightly, Annie was still cuddling me. We broke up when we heard footsteps and a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I whispered. Carlisle walked in, looking very handsome in his black tuxedo.

"Hey girls." He greeted us. Esme got up and chastely kissed him before walking out. I stood up and set Annabelle on her feet, careful not to damage any of our dresses and hair-dos.

"Well, don't you look like a little princess, Annie. Look at you." He indulged her a bit. Annie giggled and twirled around once.

"And you, baby girl, you look gorgeous. Like an angel." He smiled at me, kissing my forehead lightly.

"Thanks, Daddy." I whispered.

"Alice said only five more minutes and we'll get our cue to go in." I nodded, picking up my bouquet and handing Annie's basket to her. "How are you?" He asked.

"Nervous... anxious. I don't know, I just... I just want it to be over, so I can finally call him mine, you know?" I rambled. Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes, I know how you feel. But don't feel nervous, Bella. And forget about everyone else out there, okay? It's only him." I nodded again. I heard Alice call us, and ushered Annie out of the door.

"Be careful when walking down the stairs, okay? Hold on to the rail." She nodded, and after Alice and Rose walked down, she slowly made her way down as well. I heard everyone 'aww' when she appeared at the end of the aisle.

"Ready?" Dad whispered.

"Yup." I replied with as much courage as I could. He offered me his arm and I draped mine over it, holding the bouquet with my free hand. Slowly, we made our way downstairs.

I could see everyone from where I was standing. I think all our senior year was in there, along with Edward's extended family, the Denali clan. I saw Mom at the end of the aisle ushering Annie to her.

Dad and I made it to the beginning of the aisle, and I could see the end of it, finally. Mr. Webber – Angela's father – was our minister. But I only had eyes for one person. My Edward was standing right under the flower arch, smiling brightly at me. Suddenly, our pace seemed to slow, and I could swear I heard Carlisle chuckle under his breath.

What felt like hours later, but was only a minute, Carlisle was placing my hand over Edward's. He brushed his lips through my forehead and went to stand by Esme, who had Annie on her lap.

I tried to pay attention to the minister, but I could only focus on my Edward. He looked so handsome in a tux; it looked like he tried to tame his usual disheveled hair, but with little success.

Soon, I heard the minister say the vows; we decided to keep to the traditional ones, and before I knew it, I was saying 'I do'. I know I would be crying if I could.

"You may kiss the bride," Mr. Webber said, and Edward lowered his lips to mine, kissing me gently. I heard claps and a wolf-whistle – most likely Emmett – and giggled against Edward's lips.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Annie exclaimed, running to us, breaking the spell I seemed to be in.

Edward picked her up, and we both kissed her cheek at the same time; people came over to greet us, but Alice soon had everyone seated outside for the reception.

We took the mandatory photos, which took forever.

We then stood next to the small stage Alice had Emmett set up as people walked towards us to properly greet us.

Angela was the last one, and she hugged me tight.

"I cannot believe you're married. You're so young, but you already know what you want for your life. I wish I could be like you, Bella." She whispered to me.

"You are stronger than me, Ange. Don't ever give up on your dreams, and you'll go far, okay? I'm really glad I met you, you know. And I... I love you, you are one of my best friends." I told her sincerely. Even though we wouldn't be able to see each other in five or so years, I still wanted her in my life. She was the little bit of humanity I had left.

She wiped her tears lightly. "I love you, too, Bells. Thank you for everything."

Edward was the one to choose the song we would dance to, and I really wish I could cry at the moment.

"Bella... you look so beautiful, love. Thank you for making me the happiest man on Earth." He said while guiding us around the makeshift dancefloor. I kissed him in response.

We danced all night long. I had my turn with all the boys; Emmett was a pretty good dancer considering his massive size. He made me laugh loudly while twirling me around.

When it was time to go, I almost cried. Edward was taking me to Paris for two weeks, and then we arranged for Esme bring Annabelle to London where we would stay for another two weeks.

Annie was dead on her feet, but she still went with me and Esme to Alice's room so I could change into something more traveling-friendly.

She was really cranky once I was done, and crying.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mommy." She clung to my neck. It felt like the first time I left her with Esme, only worse.

"I'll miss you, too, baby, so so much. But I'll call every day and soon you'll be joining us. And we're going to London!" I tried to cheer her up. "It's really far away and you'll fly there, isn't that fun?" She nodded a bit reluctantly.

"Now why don't we go downstairs to say bye to Daddy, and then Grandma will put you in bed, okay?" She nodded again, resting her head on my shoulder.

When we reached Edward, she clung to him just as tightly, and repeated her words. "I'm gonna miss you, Daddy."

I could see Edward's heart break, so I smiled reassuringly at him. It would be very hard for both of us to stay away from her, but we needed this time alone.

"I'll miss you, too, princess, but we'll be together again soon, okay." She nodded. Edward kissed her head and whispered 'I love you', and I did the same.

"Love you, too." She sniffed, going into Esme's arms with no more protests. Esme bid us goodbye and took Annie back upstairs.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and went into Edward's car.

When the plane took off, I finally felt free. It was like I was leaving all my past problems behind and starting a new life. Which included my family, my daughter, and my _husband_.

Holding onto Edward's hand tighter, I could not hold the smile that suddenly appeared on my face.

It was all going to be okay.

Finally, I felt whole.

* * *

_There you go. It's done... over, no more =(_

_**I put what I imagined the dresses to be in my profile =D**  
_

_I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story. You guys are the best ever, and you always managed to put a smile on my face!_

_A really special thanks to Jess (jmolly) for her support and friendship. _

_I will be writing a sequel, but it may be a while. I'm working on translating a 250 pages book... I'm still only halfway into it, so I will only come back to this after I'm done with that. _

_Reviews are always love!  
_


	17. Author's note  Sequel Up!

Hey guys!

I know author's notes aren't really allowed and all, and I truly hate them, but I just thought I'd let you know I'm posting the sequel to this story (finally!).

It's called Brick by Boring Brick, and will be up soon =)

I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'm truly sorry for the time it took to get it done!

I also have another fic on the Harry Potter x Twilight crossover section called Like You; check it out ;)

Thanks!


End file.
